Lake Lima
by natxtk
Summary: Santana is sent to live with her uncle at a lake in Lima Ohio when her mother caught her sneaking in from a party. At the lake she meets Brittany and the other glee club members and her life changes forever. She falls in love with Brittany but will someone else get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Lake Lima**

**Summery:**

**Santana just finished her junior year in high school, she is sent to live with her Uncle Marco for the summer at a lake in Lima Ohio when her mother caught her sneaking in from a party. Here she meets Brittany and her life changes forever. She falls in love with her but someone else might get in the way. This is a story follows Brittany's and Santana's relationship. Other glee characters as well. (in this I just use the names of places, I have no idea if any of the stuff I say actually happens or exists in those places). I own nothing of Glee or its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

** Santana's POV**

_As quietly as I can I open the front door, I cringe at the squeaking noise that echoes through the dark hallway. I'm soaking wet, and not the good kind. I was just at one of Karofsky's summer parties, I didn't mean to but who just so happens to put a pool where I step. Completely not my fault. I shut the door quietly, or well what I think is quiet any way. Someone clears their voice. I jump back slamming into the door, my hand on my chest._

_"Holy crap! You scared me!" I shout whispered_

_"Hija language! Where were you and why are you soaking wet?" she berated_

_"I was out" I replied vaguely trying not to slur my words._

_"Out where? Tell me right this instant!" Maria demanded_

_"Stop telling me what to do!"_

_"I am your mother. You will do as I say! Now tell me where you were?" _

_"I was at a party" I said shrugging "it's the beginning of summer!"_

_"Go up to your room and change" she demanded "we will talk about this in the morning"_

_I started to walk but the alcohol was really taking effect and I stumbled on nothing._

_"You can't even walk straight! You are under age, you are not even supposed to be drinking!"_

_"I'm a teenager! Everyone does it! I can't believe how fucking hypocritical your being! You did stuff like this when you were my age!" I glared at her_

_"Language! And yes I drank. But not so much I couldn't walk on a flat wooden floor and my parents always knew where I was. I didn't come home at five in the morning soaking wet and unable to walk straight"_

_"Just fucking leaving me alone!"_

_"That's it pack a bag you are going to be living with your uncle for the rest of the summer and you will tell me exactly where you were in the morning, you've been reckless recently I won't allow it."_

_"But-" _

_"No questions"_

And that is how I ended up on a plane, from LA to boring Lima, Ohio to live at some lake house with my uncle Marco for the rest of the summer. I left all my friends and all of civilisation, to live at a lake. I had no way to contact anyone Mami had confiscated my phone and it was now currently locked up somewhere at home, it didn't matter anyway there probably wouldn't be any service anyway. I was always going to parties, I don't know why this one was different, I guess it has to do with the fact I've been caught sneaking in the last few times.

I stepped of the plane and collected my suitcase. I wheeled it out and I glanced around looking for my uncle. He stood waving at me and I grudgingly walked over to him.

"Santana! How's my favourite niece, I haven't seen you in ages!" he said giving me a bear hug. He took my suitcase from me and we headed out side.

"What did you pack? An elephant?" he laughed, my suitcase was heavy but I had to last the summer.

"Something like that" I grumbled. He tossed my suitcase in the back of his truck with ease and I climbed in the passenger seat. My uncle was hot, to say the least. He Latino, like me, was completely ripped and had hard chiselled features. If he wasn't my uncle, a bit younger and I totally didn't play for the other team I would definitely be into him. Not that anyone knew about that last part. Yeah that would ruin my rep. I've never had a boyfriend before but I do have some guys that i hook up with on a regular basis. I'm it a slut, sorta, I just has an image, you know?

We started the long drive to his house out in the middle of now where. He could have at least lived in Lima but no he had to live at some random lake an hour away. I closed my eyes and willed myself to go to sleep of the rest of the journey. Uncle Marco was cool but I don't think I could stand listening to him talk for an hour with out wanting to jump out of the car window. So I closed my eyes and willed my self to go to sleep.

I was woken up by an annoying tapping on the window. I opened my eyes and I'm pretty sure they fell out of their sockets. In front of me was not some stinky old lake house, it was a fucking mansion.

"Fucking hell! You live here!" I yelled at my uncle who was already out of the car with my bag. I opened the car door and jumped out.

"Hell yeah I do! Not what you were expecting?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"Let's go inside you can choose any room you want, except mine, mine is on the top floor first door on the right."

"This house has like three floors why would you want to have to walk all the way up there?" I asked

"I don't spend much time in my room and it has the best view." he shrugged "welcome to Lake Lima"

I went inside and chose the room on the first floor, second door on the left. I looked at others but this one was close to the ground floor and I'm lazy, it also had an ensuite. Marco brought my suitcase upstairs for me and I unpacked, shoving everything in the drawers and hanging up my dresses and jackets. I kicked off my boots, took of my leather jacket and plopped down on the double bed in the centre of the room; this was going to be a long summer.

"Chica get out of your room!" Marco shouted from downstairs, I didn't move. "Get down here now or I'm coming up to get you!" he shouted again. I didn't believe him so I just shut my eyes, I didn't think he would actually come and get me until I felt two large arms warp around my stomach and I was flung over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I screeched

"Nope, you didn't listen now your gonna pay for it" he said seriously as he walked down the stairs. I didn't like the sound of that. I pounded on his back and kicked my legs but it didn't seem to have any effect. I instantly regretted choosing a room so close to the bottom floor then. He walked outside into the back garden, his step never faulting, I was strong and fit because I was an avid runner but I couldn't do any damaged to him. He continued walking and when he got to dock he kept going. I really didn't like this now, I thrashed harder but once again it failed.

"This is for you own good Chica" he threw me. SPLASH! The water wasn't cold really it was actually quiet warm and nice, but Uncle Marco was definitely not knowing that, at least the water was clear and clean. I burst through the surface and looked up, uncle Marco was in fits of laughter.

"What the hell! You're supposed to be the fun uncle!" I screamed

"That was definitely fun" he said bent over from laughing to much. I swam over to the dock and pulled myself up. Great, now my clothes are soaked.

"Yo me vas a matar!" I shouted (I'm gonna kill you!) "Soy de Mar Vista! ¿Sabes lo que pasa allí? Cosas malas!" (I'm from Mar Vista do you know what goes on over there? Bad things!) I started my regular rant.

"Shut up" he said hitting me on the arm "stop pretending you come from the bad part of LA, you grew up in the Beverly Hills". Damn I forgot he was my uncle. "Your Mami said no staying in your room, downstairs or outside only"

"Do you have to listen to her?" I complained

"No but I agree, you can't just stay locked up in your room the whole summer" he explained. I sighed; I wasn't going to win this argument.

I trudged up to my room, showered and got changed; it was only five so I was going to go on a long run. I couldn't think of anything else to do, so pulled on some running shorts and a sport bra and not bothering with a top. There were only like thirty other houses so not very many people, plus I was hot so who cared. Thankfully my mom did confiscate my iPod so I put in the earphones and slipped it into my pocket. I went downstairs and shouted I was going on a run before heading out the front door. I stopped at the road and stretched for a few minutes. I finished stretching and I started a quick jog, after a while I realised that the road just went around the whole lake in like a loop, so I decided to follow that, I didn't want to get lost. The lake was a weird shape, kinda like an eight looking sorts shape but it had chunks missing and bumps coming off of it. It took me about 25 minutes to run around the whole thing so I guessing it's about 2 and a half miles around. I passed a lot of houses and most of them were bigger than Marco's, which means they are gigantic, cause Marcos house was huge. I haven't looked around properly yet but I know Marcos house has three floors and I don't think there's a basement. There's a driveway up to the house, a front yard and a back yard. At the lake there's a dock and a boathouse, which I'm assume had a boat cause I didn't see one when I was thrown in the lake. The houses were only around the water, on one side of the road, so there weren't that many, from what I can see every house has a dock and a boat, which would make sense considering these were lake houses. On the other side of the road there were trees. That's it, nothing else, just trees.

I had almost finished my third lap of the lake when I heard someone laughing. It was really light and bubbly. I looked around trying to find source of the laugh. Then I saw her, she was beautiful. Stunning even. She had blonde hair and was taller than me but only by a little bit. She was wearing denim shorts and a white top, which you could see her bikini through. She was to far away for me to see but I imagined her eyes being a bright blue. She was kneeling on the ground playing with a large fawn mastiff dog, throwing a tennis ball for it. Then I did something I only thought happened in movies.

I tripped.

I don't even know how I tripped, but I did. When did I get so clumsy? This really wasn't my day, first getting thrown in a lake and now falling over in front of a beautiful girl.

Oh saw me. She's coming over here. Right now. Shit. She knelt down beside me.

"Are you okay?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"I uhh" I stammered. I don't stammer, I Santana fucking Lopez! Where did that come from?

"Oh can't you speak? Are you winded?" she asked her eyes looking over me to check I was alright.

"Uhh" I stammered again. Fucking hell! Get a grip Lopez!

"Of coarse you're winded. You just fell" she said to herself "oh my god! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed

"I am?" I questioned sitting up

"Oh! You're speaking that's good. Don't sit up" she said pushing me back down

"I'm fine really" I said quickly standing up. I immediately regretted it; just then I noticed a burning sting in my right knee. I looked down. There was blood pouring from my knee where I fell on it. I may have exaggerated a bit, but it was dripping down my leg. I stumbled; almost falling backwards and onto the ground again but a pair of slim strong arms grabbed hold of me under my arms.

"I told you not to stand up, I'm Brittany by the way, Brittany Pierce" she informed me

"Santana Lopez" I said cringing as I took weight off my leg

"Come on Santana I'll help you get cleaned up" she said as she started to lead me towards her house.

"It's fine," I said "I'm just going to that one," I pointed to a building two houses away.

"Oh! Your related to Marco! I knew I recognised your name!" she said excitedly

"Yeah he's my uncle, I'm staying with him for the summer"

"That's awesome! We should totally hang out," she said

"Okay" I agreed hesitantly, I don't know why but I didn't want to upset her.

"Yay! Now come on let's get you all bandaged up," she said leading me again

"No it's really okay" I didn't want her to see me all sweating and bloody

"Don't be silly, you can barely walk by yourself," she continued to lead me to her house and I let her. She was right after all.

Her house was bigger than Marcos, but not by a lot, it had the same number of floors but it was just slightly wider.

She lead me through the front door and down a hallway, we passed two open doors, one was a living room and the other was a office. We walked through the third door that leads us into a large kitchen. It had black marble counters that went around most of the room and a wooden table in the middle of the room. All of the equipment and utensils were a matching shiny silver colour.

She lead me to the table and pulled out a chair for me which a gratefully sat down in, then she pulled out another and carefully rested my foot on it; luckily it was tiled floor in here so I wouldn't bleed on anything.

" There you go" she said "I'll just get the first aid kit" she went over to a cabinet under the sink and pulled out a bag. She came back over to me and placed it on the table before unzipping it. She then went over to the sink again and dampened some paper towel and got some dry paper towel and walked back over to me.

"I'm just gonna clean the blood away" I nodded proceeded to watch as she did just that. She also gently pressed it over the actual cut and removed some of the blood, it was about three fingers wide and covered most of my knee, her touch was so soft and carful that it didn't even hurt much, then she dried it with the other paper towel. She went over to a trashcan, which was disguised as a cabinet, and threw away the bloody towels.

She ripped open a antiseptic wipe "this might sting a little bit" she warned. She lied. It stung like a bitch. But I didn't show it and my leg only flinched a little bit. "Sorry" she said. She finished removing all of the dirt and most of the blood, and then she took out some sort of cream and spread it over the cut before pressing a square of gauze to it and wrapping a bandage around my knee. It made it look a lot worse than it was but what ever, it definitely hurt a lot less now.

"Thanks" I breathed

"No problem" she said cheerily as she cleaned up all of the first aid equipment. I took my foot off the chair. It was definitely a lot better now.

"Do you want some water?" she asked

"Yes please" I never say please. Weird. But I am thirsty, I was just running. Oh god, I was just running, I'm only wearing really short shorts and a sports bra. How did I only just remember this? I mean I know I have a rockin' body, I even have abs, but I don't want her to think I'm weird. I like her. Oh god, where did that thought come from? Damn it, I like her. Stupid life! Stop being confusing! Brittany placing a glass of water on the table for me interrupted my thoughts; she sat down on the chair my foot was just on sipping her own glass of water. I chugged mine down, I didn't realise how thirsty I was. I placed the empty glass on the table.

"Do you want any more?" she asked

I shook my head, "no thanks" I replied, "thanks again for helping me"

"Not at all, I love helping people," she said

"Your really good at it" I complimented her

"Thanks, I was really clumsy when I was younger so I was always having to do that myself" she explained, "so why are you at Lima Lake?" she asked

"I was sent here by my mom cause I was caught seeking in from a party" I told her truthfully laughing a bit, now that I think about it I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was being. Brittany smiled, she's has a nice smile.

"Where are you from?"

"California" I replied

"I've never been there. How long are you staying?"

"All summer I think" I said shrugging my mom hadn't really given a specific date that I was returning.

"Thats so great!" she exclaimed

"Really? It doesn't seem like there is much to do"

"You just have to be creative," she told me "there's a lot to do if you think about it" she started

"Like what?" I asked genuinely interested, it really didn't seem like there was much to do

"We'll," she began "there's a lake, obviously, so you can swim, go on boats, jet skis, you could go boating. There's also a lot of teenagers so there are party's sometimes, maybe not as intense as in California but still parties, then you can have barbecues, bonfires, you could go walking in the forest, or running like you were, but you know maybe you shouldn't cause of your knee and all. Also there's a restaurant bar place right by the lake, it's really popular cause its basically the only one and you always know everyone cause there's like under 100 people living here. Also there's another lake east from here that massive compared to this one like 45 minutes away that's more like a beach and there's a town south called Findlay with a mall and a cinema and other stuff. There's a shop on the other side of the lake but that's just food and other necessities. Also every weekend one family here plays a film on a projector thing against their house and it's like everyone goes to it and socialises" she finished. I was impressed. Not by the fact that she came up with that much stuff to do but the fact that she took like two breaths that whole time.

"Wow, there is a lot to do here. I don't even think that there is that much to do in LA," I said, and it was true, I never did anything in California. She had a huge smile on her face, happy that she could answer the question properly. It was so adorable.

We talked for a bit longer but then I excused myself cause I needed to shower, I was sticky from sweating when I ran.

"I'll help you," she offered. I stood up and was about to decline but when I stood up I almost fell again.

"Okay" I agreed bashfully. She wrapped her arm under my arms and gripped the side of my body, supporting some of my weight. My skin tingled from where she arm was touching my bare skin and where her hand was holding me. I wondered if she felt it to. I limped back to my house as i tried not to put too much weight on Brittany, I didn't want to seem like a wuss. We walked up to the front door and we walked inside. Marco came to see who it was.

"Santana! What happened Chica!" he exclaimed with a worried look in his eyes

"I just fell over" I shrugged, I was trying to act casual but Brittany's was still holding me and it was incredibly distracting.

"Hi Brittany, thank you for helping Santana" he said addressing Brittany

"Like I said to Santana, it's no problem" Brittany said "are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" she asked

"Yes I think so, unless Santana doesn't feel up to it"

"I'm fine" I said maybe a bit to harshly, they were only looking out for me.

"Okay see you both tonight" Brittany responded ignoring my tone "bye Santana " she said finally realising her grip on me, she turned around and walked out the door with a slight wave

"Bye Brittany" I said

Marco came to support me. "Still clumsy i see" he joked

"Hey!" he just laughed

"Do you need help getting upstairs? We are leaving to go to Brittany's in an hour and a half"

"Yeah and how come you never mentioned we were going to go to hers for dinner?

"I never go the chance, you unpacked and then went straight out running" he explained as he picked Santana up bridal style. He carried me to my room and told me to dress casual for dinner before he retreated back downstairs. I showered carefully not getting the bandage wet, I did my hair and make up and I dressed in some red shorts and a black v-neck top and some flip-flops. The whole time i only had one thought, Brittany.

**Brittany's POV**

I was getting ready for when Santana and Marco came over. But really who was I kidding; it was really Santana I was getting ready for. I showered and got changed into white shorts and a light blue top and sandals. It's strange how people can just drop into your lives how she did. One moment I was playing with Faith, our dog and the next I see a girl lying on the road. I immediately went to help and even before I realized she was bleeding all I could see was her beauty, even when she was all sweaty and had messy hair she was gorgeous. She had big deep brown eyes, long dark brown hair and naturally tanned skin. And oh my god, her abs! I tried just to make sure she was okay but it was really difficult to ignore how amazing her body was. I swear there must be tons of hotness genes in the Lopez's blood; Marco was good looking for a guy but Santana, just wow.

No one knew I liked girls, I found out about a year ago but because everyone knew everyone around here, I kept it to myself; it would spread like wildfire around the lake. I knew my parents would be fine with it I just wasn't so sure about everyone else.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to see if my mom or dad needed anything or any help with the barbecue. I already mentioned to them that Santana was coming over as well in case they didn't know, they didn't but they said it was fine and just prepared a bit extra food. My mom was making salad and my dad was preparing meat to be cooked. After asking and being told they had it under control I went into the living room where my little sister, Kayla, was watching Dora the Explorer. She was only five and was the cutest thing ever.

"Hi Britty" she said "don't talk this is a good part" she demanded

"I wasn't talking" I laughed

"shhhh" she demanded again. I just stopped talking; okay maybe she wasn't cute all the time, but mostly. We sat watching Dora for a bit, and then the bell rang. I shot up from my seat so I could greet them at the door. I was kinda nervous but I brushed it off, it was only a barbecue. I walked to the door and pulled it open.

**This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. Is it good or bad? I would really Appreciate some positive comments, thanks. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Santana's POV**

Brittany opened the door. My heart melted, she looked amazing.

"Hi Marco, hi Santana" she said smiling at me

"Hi Brittany" I said retuning the smile,

"Hola Brittany" Marco said, she opened the door more and stepped back signalling us to come in. I stepped into the familiar hall again. This time though she lead through the kitchen and out a back door onto a large patio where there was a table in the middle, some outdoor sofas and a barbecue. A woman, who I assumed was Brittany's mother, was placing a bowl of salad on the table next to some corn on the cob and coleslaw. A man was at the barbecue flipping burgers and a small girl was clinging to his shirt, watching him cook. The woman saw us first.

"Hello Marco" she greeted him with a hug and then she did the same to me, which surprisingly I returned, I'm not really an affectionate person. "I'm Susan Pierce" she introduced herself holding out her hand.

I shook it " Santana Lopez"

"Nice to meet you Santana" she said politely

"You to Mrs Pierce"

"Nonsense, no one calls me Mrs Pierce, it makes me sound old anyway, call me Susan" she insisted

"Okay, Susan"

"That's it dear" the man walked over then.

"Hello Santana" he greeted also holding out his hand that I shook.

"Mr Pierce" I replied

"It's Peter but you can call me Pete, envy one does." he said friendly

"Nice to meet you Pete."

"I'm Kayla," a small voice said from behind Pete's legs. She had blonde hair and blue eyes; she was like a mini Brittany. I crouched down.

"Hi Kayla, I'm Santana" I said softly. She held out her little hand, copying what her parents had done. It was so cute. Usually I don't like kids but there was something about Kayla, it was probably cause she was Brittany's sister. I shook her hand it was tiny compared to mine. "We'll its really nice to meet you" is said bopping her on the nose, "I don't think I've ever seen such a beautiful little girl before" her eyes went wide.

"Really?" she asked

"Uh huh" I confirmed as I stood up. She smiled a mega watt smile and buried her face in her dad's trousers. Pete went back to the barbecue and Kayla followed, she was definitely a daddy's girl. Marco had moved over to the table and was now talking to Susan so it was only Brittany and I.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked

"Sure" I nodded. We started walking down the garden, heading towards their dock.

"Your really good with Kayla, usually she doesn't warm to people straight away," Brittany stated

"Really? Usually I'm awful with kids" I said surprised

"Oh, that's weird" I nodded in agreement. We reached the end of the small dock then and Brittany sat down so I follow suit, my knee was better and I could easily walk know but sitting down on the floor was a bit trick so I just ended up thumping down on my but rather ungracefully. Brittany started to giggle.

"Hey! Its not fair to laugh at the cripple" I joked

"Sorry, you looked funny" she told me. Our conversation drifted into a comfortable silence. I really liked it when you could be with someone and not talk and it not be awkward, I was glad it was like that with Brittany.

"Girls, food!" Pete called us. Brittany stood up.

"Great" I said as I tried to stand up as well, I was failing miserably. Brittany saw me struggling and pulled me.

"Thanks" I said, then I realised that Brittany was still holding me. I think Brittany realised it as well because she suddenly let go and jumped back a bit. We walked up to the patio and sat down, Kayla insisted that she sat next to me and through all of the meal she spoke to me about random stuff like how she was going to get a pet dolphin and name it Steve, I didn't mind though cause she was just to cute not to like.

We ate pretty much all the food, or Marco did anyway, I had no idea he ate so much. Susan and Pete were started to clear up but I offered to instead and so did Brittany. I was just as shocked with my offer as Marco was and his shock was clear on his face. I never helped or did house work. I flipped him off and started to bring everything in with Brittany's help as everyone else went and relaxed on the sofas. After a couple of trips back and forth everything was piled in the kitchen. First we put everything we could in the dishwasher, then we were left with the trays, a salad bowl, barbecue utensils, so knifes and a big plate all the cooked meat was put on.

"I'll wash you dry?" Brittany suggested. I nodded picking up the dishcloth. "So did you like the barbecue?" she asked

"Yeah all the food was amazing! I had no idea Marco ate like that though"

"Yeah he always eats that much when he comes over, i don't know where he puts it all" she said referring to his slim but muscular frame.

"I guess he just really like your dads cooking" I said.

"All dads barbecues are amazing though" I nodded agreeing with her. My dad and I aren't really close; he's always away on business. To be honest I haven't seen him for more than a week's time since I was nine, so it was usually just my mom and I. But before that, I remember when he used to barbecue, they were really good. Our conversation drifted off for a minute but was disrupted by a burst from Brittany.

"Shit!" she shouted. My head snapped up to her from where I was looking at a tray I was cleaning. Her palm was bleeding, a lot. I saw her eyes tear up and them spill over. I dropped the tray and quickly grabbed her hand and pressed the towel to it to try and stop the blood. She whimpered. I hated seeing her in pain.

"Hold this" I said motioning to the towel I had pressed to her hand, she did immediately and I dropped down to the cabinet under the sink where I saw her get the first aid kit from earlier. I pulled it out and put it on the counter. She had tears streaming down her face, I wanted to wipe them away but I decided I should fix her hand first. Gently I took her hand and removed the towel and I was glad to see the bleeding had stopped mostly, there was now only a small line of blood just over the cut. The cut was long about 2 1/2 inches right across her palm. It didn't look too deep which was a relief but it must be really painful. I took out the antibacterial cream and carefully applied it over the cut; I tried to be as soft as I could not wanting to cause her any more pain. I looked for a Band-Aid but none of them were big enough so I put gauze on it and wrapped her palm like she did my knee.

Once I was done I looked up at Brittany. She had stopped crying but her cheeks were still wet. Slowly I reached up and wiped away the tears with my thumb. She smiled at me, it was a little weak but it was still a smile. That was when I realised how close I had gotten to her; if I leaned forward my front would touch hers.

"Thanks" she said, it was almost a whisper.

"That's ok-" I was interrupted by her lips crashing to mine. But as soon as it happened it stopped. She jerked away and jumped back.

"I'm s-so s-orry!" she stuttered, "I don't know why I did that. It was being stupid." I stopped her mini rant by stepping forward and pressing our lips together again. I couldn't help myself, when she kissed me I was too shocked to respond. And when she pulled away I instantly missed the feeling of her lips on mine. It was amazing, like fireworks. The second kiss only lasted a few seconds then I broke it and looked straight in her eyes.

"Your not stupid" I said sincerely "don't ever think that"

Just then Susan decided to appear. We jumped apart.

"Brittany! What happen honey?" she asked noticing her daughters wrapped up hand

"Umm, I cut it on the knife" Brittany told her

"Oh honey, you should have come and told me I would have helped" she said rushing forward and hugging her daughter.

"Its okay Santana helped me," Brittany told her

"Thank you Santana" she said pulling Santana in for a group hug. "You girls go on outside, I'll do the rest" she said, it was more like an order than a request though. We went outside, Marco was just standing up.

"Santana I think we are going to head home now" he said

"Okay" I nodded " thank you so much for dinner Pete, the food was delicious"

"Your welcome" then he noticed Brittany's hand " Brittany your hand!"

"I cut it," she explained

"Oh darling, are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine" she nodded

"Theses two just keep on hurting themselves around each other" Marco joked.

"We can't help it" I said punching him in the arm, he feigned pain.

"Don't go! " Kayla shouted running up to me and hugging my legs. It hurt a bit so I scooped her up in my arms.

"I don't want to, but you have to go to sleep, and I'm sure I'll see you again, I'm here all summer" I promised

"Yay! " she squealed, I kissed her on the forehead and placed her back on the ground. We went into the kitchen and I thanked Susan as well. Everyone crowded around the door and we said our goodbyes. We were walking down the path back to our house when I felt a tug on my arm. It was Brittany. I told Marco that I would just meet him inside; he nodded and proceeded to walk to the house.

After he was inside Brittany began to speak," I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow?" she asked, "I forgot to ask before and I just remembered"

"Yeah of coarse Britt" Brittany smiled

"What?"

"You called me Britt" she said blushing, I laughed at her action.

"I would love to hang out with you tomorrow, Britt" I emphasised her name, which made her giggle.

"Ok, night night San" she said also emphasising the nickname she just came up with; it was my turn to blush. God when did I become such a sappy person?

"No ones ever given me a nickname" I admitted

"Now you have one" she said softly "she you tomorrow" she said

"Bye" I said as I leaned up to hug her.

I turned around and walked to my house and she did the same. That night all I could do was replay our kiss over and over in my mind.

**Brittany POV**

I walked back to my house. Tonight had been amazing; it was definitely up there in my list of favourite moments. When I opened the door Santana had been beautiful. I didn't think that was possible when I first saw her, but when she was cleaned up she was stunning. She was so nice and polite to my parents and Kayla loves her. Which must mean something; Kayla doesn't really connect to people easily. Then after we ate she offered to clean up, not even my friends do that and I've known then for ages, I only just met Santana and she already has. I did notice the strange look Marco gave Santana; I would have to ask her about that tomorrow.

I looked down at my hand. It still hurt a bit but Santana had been so nice and carful when she wans bandaging it up. I can't believe I cut myself with the knife. But then Santana had been distracting. I can't blame Santana though because she wasn't doing anything, she was just drying a pan. I was the one that got distracted and my hand slipped when I was looking at her. That wasn't smart of me. Even when I made small comment about being stupid, she immediately told me not to say that, I don't even know if my parents would do that. She is just perfect. All that night I dreamt of our kiss, over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! Heres chapter 3, hope you like it. Also please review and tell friends or anyone. That would be great! **

**Chapter 3**

**Brittany's POV**

I woke up really early, earlier than normal and I'm a morning person, I was just so excited to see Santana again. The sun was just rising, making the lake look like it was glowing. I jumped in the shower, it was a bit difficult to mash my hair because of the bandage but I managed. I decided to take a really long shower so that time would go by faster; it took even longer than I thought though cause of my hand.

I really don't have any idea on what we are going to do today so I threw on my lime green bikini just in case and then some shorts a loose top. I tied up my damp hair and put a bit of make up and then jogged down the stairs and went into the kitchen. It glanced at the clock it was 7:45. I got my self a bowl of lucky charms, they are my favourite, and sat down at the table. I don't know why but time seemed to be really slow, I just wanted to see Santana, that's not too much to ask for is it. Just then I felt a nudge at my leg it was Faith.

"Hi Faith, are you hungry" she barked, "I bet you are." I walked over to her bowl that was by the back door and refilled her food, and then I changed her water. As she devoured the food I looked at the clock, 8:10, it was still quite early so went to watch some TV in the living room.

**Santana's POV**

I woke up to Marco shouting at me from downstairs. "Get up Chica! Brittany's here!" my head shot up at the sound of Brittany's name. Shit. What time was it? How long was I sleeping for? I looked at the clock on my bedside table, 9:15. Ugh it's so early. Surprisingly, I actually wasn't to bothered by the fact that I was woken up, it just meant more time with Brittany.

"Give me fifteen minutes!" I shouted back. I scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. I took the quickest shower of my life, just managing to keep by knee dry. I jumped out and put a black bikini on that made my boobs look amazing and threw on some denim shorts and a white tank top. I quickly brushed my teeth, I didn't want morning breath, and put some make up on. I yanked a hair brush threw my hair before running out of my room. Halfway down the stairs I realised how desperate I would look if I ran down to meet her, so I slowed to a walk, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Walking in I saw Brittany sitting on a stool by the counter. God she's gorgeous. She smiled at me making my legs turn to jelly. How does she do this to me?

"Hi San" she said

"H-hey Brittany" I stuttered retuning the smile. Damn it! Not stuttering again!

"Morning Chica, who knew it was possible for you to smile before eleven o'clock and your morning coffee." Marco joked. I just ignored him; I picked up a red apple and took a bite.

"Sorry San I didn't mean to wake you up" she said looking slightly guilty

"It's okay, I don't mind" reassured her, this made Marco look at me strangely but I ignored him again.

"Thank god, I thought you'd be mad at me" she sighted with relief

"I could never be mad at you," I said truthfully earning another odd look from Marco

"Are you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and took the last bite of my apple before tossing it in the bin. She stood up and we walked to the front door leaving Marco in the kitchen.

"What are we doing today?" I asked

"I dunno, I haven't really planed anything" she shrugged, "we could walk through the woods?" she suggested

"Okay" I agreed, I didn't know anything to suggest, we couldn't go swimming cause of our cuts. She led the way and brought us to a path just off the road that I didn't see yesterday when I was running. Branches and vegetation covered it; if Brittany didn't lead me to it I would have never seen it. After getting through the first bit that was covered by plants the path opened up a bit wider so that we could walk side by side.

"I found this when I was younger," she told me "I was exploring, I don't know who else knows about it."

"You haven't shown anyone else?" she shook her head. I felt honoured that she would show me and I could help the huge smile that spread over my face.

We walked for another ten minutes, when Brittany stopped. It took me a second to realise she stopped walking so I continued forwards.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked

"We're here," she said as if it was obvious.

"Where's here?" I asked confused. She pointed to a tree. "We are climbing trees?" I asked, I haven't done that in years.

"Yep, unless you don't want to" she added

"No, I do" I said quickly

"Okay let's go" she said walking towards the base of the tree. She climbed agilely up, even with her hurt hand and disappeared into the leaves. I hesitated; I really had no clue on how to climb trees. What the hell, I shrugged, and grabbed on to the tree pulling myself up. It was actually easier than I thought; the branches were placed like a zigzag up the side of the trunk so it was easy to pull myself up. I glanced up to where Brittany was sitting. She had her legs on either side of a think branch; she was swinging her legs and waiting for me. She was scooted out a further along the branch leaving me space to sit near the trunk.

"Not to hard was it," she said

"No," I agreed "I haven't climbed a tree I years" I told her.

"Really? I climb trees all the time, usually this one, I come up here to think"

"What do you think about?" she shrugged

"Just stuff, friends, family, problems" I didn't push the topic, I didn't want to seem nosy, "Can I have your number? Then we can text and stuff" she asked

"I would say yes" she started to frown "but it got confiscated by my mom, now it's probably hidden away at my house back in LA" her smile returned.

"That must be annoying"

"Its not that bad actually, it used to be like my life, but I don't miss it as much as I thought I would" I said truthfully

"That's a bit sad Santana," she teased

"I know I know," I laughed

"Sometimes I think elves steal my phone to play temple run," she said seriously.

I ignored that random statement and quickly changed topic, "I bet they do Brittany, doesn't it scare you being this high up?" I asked looking at the floor; we had to be over ten feet off the ground.

"Not at all, I love the height. It's like getting away from it all, up here is like my own world," she said dreamily.

"Yeah it is" I agreed, it really was, all you could hear we're birds and the wind. It was peaceful.

"Watch this" she said. She stood up.

"No Britt don't" I warned her.

"It's fine I do it all the time" she said, it didn't calm me to think she did this when no one else was around. She walked further out on the branch and jumped up and twisted around in the air to face me and landed gracefully.

"Please Britt" I begged. She back turned around and sat down with her back facing me; she lied down so her face was rested in my lap. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, don't do that" I said holding my hand to my heart; I swear it was going to break my ribs the way it was beating.

"Sorry" she said

"You just scared me that's all" I said running my fingers through her soft blond hair.

We sat in the tree for a while, talking or just listening to the peaceful sounds of the woods. But after two hours of sitting in a tree my butt started to hurt so we went back down. When we got to the road Brittany's phone buzzed. She looked at it for a second.

"Some of my friends just asked if I wanted to meet them up for lunch, do you want to go?" she asked

"Are you sure they won't mind"

"They won't, there's not many new faces around here so this will be exciting for them"

"Okay" I nodded. She quickly sent a text back saying yes and that I would be with her.

We walked about twenty minutes to get to the restaurant, it was right on the other side of the lake. It looked like a barn, in a way, it was red and made of wood, except it was brighter and didn't smell like horseshit.

"This is the Sugar Shack" she said, "my friend, Sugar, her parents own this and they named it after her" she explained. I nodded; it was kind of a catchy name.

"I don't have money with me" I remembered

"That's okay, sugar gets it for us on the house at lunch"

"Oh cool" I replied as we walk in.

Inside it was huge, there was a bar in the back and all of the chairs and tables were angled towards a stage on the right, there was a massive pink neon sign over the stage saying, 'Sugar Shack'. There were enough tables to probably fit everyone who lived around Lima Lake.

"It's lunch time so it's a bit busy" Brittany said, over half of the tables were filled up and there were a couple of guys at the bar. Brittany lead us over to a table, there were already about twelve people there.

"Hi guys" Brittany greeted them" this is Santana Lopez she's Marcos niece" Brittany introduced me. They all said hello and introduced themselves, Brittany and I sat down next to each other.

There were two Asians one called mike and one called Tina, I thought they were related but then I turned out they were dating, awkward, there was two guys called Kurt and Blaine it was obvious they liked each other though I wasn't sure if they were dating. There was a geeky guy called Artie he was in a wheel chair and I really didn't like how he looked at Brittany but I brushed it off. There was a short brunette call Rachel, wow she was annoying and I only just met her. She was next to a really tall guy called Finn, I'm serious he was like a baby giant and they looked completely stupid sitting next to each other. Then there was a guy called puck, he had a Mohawk and a leather jacket that made him look badass, he was the type of guys I hooked up with back in LA. A guy called Sam had blonde hair and massive girl lips; he was next to a girl with short blonde hair called Quinn. Then there was a black girl called Mercedes and lastly Sugar, who I assume is the owner's daughter.

"So what are you doing here at Lima Lake?" Quinn asked me

"I was sent her cause I was caught sneaking in from a party at 5 in the morning" I shrugged

"Nice one!" puck said holding his hand out for me to hi five. I didn't. He brought his hand back awkwardly and everyone laughed. He just glared but no one paid him any attention.

"Do you like Lima Lake?" Blaine asked

"It's better than I thought I would be" I said truthfully, it was actually, I was so glad I met Brittany and everyone seemed nice so far. I was actually starting to feel happy, which I haven't felt in ages.

"That's good, it's a lot better than it seems," he agreed. We all ordered our food and it was soon set down in front of us.

"Do you guys all live here? Like all the time?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"There is a school about half an hour away, called McKinley High School, that's where we all go" Kurt told me.

"We are also all in glee club together" Rachel pointed out

"Glee club?" I asked

"Oh dear Barbra! Have you never heard of glee club it's…" I zoned her out then, her voice was to annoying to listen to, I would have snapped at her but I didn't want to seem rude in front of Brittany's friends. After a few minutes Kurt cut her off.

"It's basically singing and dancing, we perform in competitions," he said simply

"Kurt! I'm sure Santana would love to know the history and backgro-" I held up my hand stopping her, I really couldn't take much more.

"Stop right there dwarf, I would have said if I wanted to know and by the way I obviously don't so you can just shut your trap right now." she looked at me with a shocked expression, her mouth opening and closing. I smirked and everyone burst out laughing. She frowned and Finn out his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. I guess they are dating. The laughter died down and everyone split off into their own conversations. Brittany turned to me.

"So do you like everyone?" she asked

"Pretty much, maybe except Rachel though" I left out that I didn't like Artie as well because he hadn't done anything to annoy me yet.

"She's okay you just have to get used to her, anyway you shouldn't feel bad about snapping at her, I think she needs that once in a while to be kept under control." Brittany laughed.

"Ye-"

"Brittany" Artie interrupted

"One second Artie" she said when he interrupted her

"Yeah" I continued "but otherwise they're all cool"

"Ye" she agreed

"So you can sing?" I asked nudging her with my arm

"A bit" she said modestly "but I love dancing more"

"You'll have to show me so-"

"Brittany" Artie interrupted again

"Just a second Artie" she said again. I smiled at the fact she was talking to me instead of him.

"You'll have to show me sometime" I repeated

"Sure," she agreed "we perform here tomorrow cause it's Friday, we perform and then they do a karaoke, Rachel said we should do it for practice but I think it's really fun"

"I can't wai-"

"Brittany" Artie said again. I snapped.

"Okay, listen here stubbles, you can see that me and Britt here are having a conversation. I know you dress like you're a 90-year-old man shoved inside 16 year old who hasn't hit puberty, but you act like your fucking 12. When Britt says a second, she doesn't mean literally a second, surely your pea-sized brain could understand that! No me gusta!" I glared at him and the table went silent.

He cleared his throat, "You cant just come to Lake Lima and assume your all that, your just a stuck up bitch who was rejected from their own house", I stood up, I know I was a bitch but it didn't mean it didn't hurt when he said it and I could stand the looks people were giving me. I muttered a thank you to Sugar, she nodded, I turned around and stormed outside. I felt my cheeks go damp. Why am I crying now of all time? I didn't cry when I was kicked out of my house for the summer. I didn't cry when I fell over yesterday and cut open my knee, why now? I guess it was just a build up. I don't know why I let Artie get to me, now Brittany and all her friends are going to hate me. I started walking down the road heading back to my house, I walked for five minutes, and then I hear some one calling me.

"San! Wait!" I heard Brittany shout. I kept walking, I didn't want to hear her say she was mad at me and I didn't want to her to see me crying.

"San stop!" she said pulling my hand and tugging me around. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned when she saw my face.

"I'm fine" I huffed

"Come here" she said. She pulled me towards her and wrapped me in a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes then she pulled away and wiped away my tears like I had when she cut herself.

"I'm sorry," I said looking down at the ground

"Don't be" her arms were still wrapped around my waist "he was being annoying, he deserved it, plus he was kind of an ass towards you too" she reassured me

"But now your friends think I'm a bitch" I said sadly

"No they don't, they were all pretty mad at Artie actually for making you leave and calling you a bitch, they thought you were really awesome"

"Really?"

"Really" I leaned forward and pressed our lips together, I know I probably shouldn't have but she was just being so amazing then. Luckily there weren't any houses nearby.

"Wow" she said when we pulled apart.

"Yeah. Wow"

We walked in silence back to my house; we went up stairs to my room. Marco wasn't there so I had no idea where he was. We sat side by side on the edge of my bed.

"I think we should talk about, whatever this is," Brittany suggested slowly.

"Okay" I was really nervous; I've never done this before.

"I really like you Santana" she said, my whole body flooded with relief, I thought she was going to say she was disgusted or something, I know that's stupid cause we kissed like three times already but I couldn't help but think the worst.

"I like you too Brittany" she smiled at me

"Do you think your…gay?" she asked hesitantly

I didn't answer for a moment "yeah… I am, you?"

"Yeah"

"I've never said that out loud before" I admitted

"Thank you for trusting me, I haven't either, it's kind of like making it official." we stopped talking for who know long; both of us were deep in thought.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked

I nodded, "anything"

"Do you want to go out on a date?" she asked nervously. A massive goofy smile spread across my face.

"Yeah" I breathed. She smiled and leaned in, I leaned in as well and we met halfway. Our lips met in an electrifying kiss. We kissed for a long time, it wasn't heated it was more like searching and exploring for the first time. We were jolted apart when the front door downstairs slammed closed.

"I think Marcos home," she muttered

"Yeah"

"Should we go downstairs?"

"I guess" I replied reluctantly. We walked downstairs to see Marco carrying in bags and bags of groceries.

"Hola chicas, a little help please" he said, we helped him unload all of the bags from his truck and bring them into the kitchen.

"What's all this for?" I asked

"We are having a bonfire barbecue tonight" he said "almost everyone's coming, I thought it would be good to introduce you to everyone "

"When does it start?" he shrugged

"I told everyone to turn up after 5 but people will come and go as they want"

"I didn't know about it" Brittany said

"You two have been out all morning and I just told everyone today" he said. She nodded in understanding, "do you girls want to help set up?" he asked

"Sure" we agreed

We unloaded everything; there were a bunch of burgers, hot dogs and other barbecue type foods along with s'more supplies and a lot of alcohol. We set up all to food so it was ready to be cooked and then we were sent outside to make the bonfire. In the bag yard there was a pit with some logs around it, I really don't know how I missed it before. Stacked along the side of the house were huge sticks and a lot of logs. We put a pile of logs in the middle and then laid the long sticks onto so it looked like a tepee. It took a lot of manual labour but eventually Britt and me had finished.

"Do you wanna go swimming?" she asked

"What about your hand?"

"It's okay, it's all wrapped up so it can get dirty and I can always change the bandages after, how's your knee?"

"It's good, what are we waiting for then," I quickly stripped off my clothes and started to sprint down the dock, Brittany was close behind me. I jumped in and I heard Brittany's splash in after. My knee hurt a bit cause of the water but it went away after a minute. We trod water, both of us smiling at each other. I turned and floated on my back looking at the sky. It was completely clear.

"This is so nice" Brittany hummed

"Mmm, I was really gross before"

"Me too, are you excited for the bonfire?" she asked

"I've never been to one"

"Really? This will be amazing then. Usually when there's bonfires everyone sings, so you might hear the glee club sing before tomorrow," she told me

"I can't wait" I was really excited now; I really wanted to hear Brittany sing. After a while of just floating in the water, we got out and lied on the dock sun bathing, it was really hot out and the sun felt amazing. I looked over at Brittany and my breath hitched. I just realised I'd never seen Brittany in a bikini before, she had a few pale freckles dotted over her skin, her stomach was tight and showed a six pack but it wasn't bulky, it was feminine and sexy, her legs were toned and her skin was glistening where the sun reflected off the water. She was beautiful. I realised I was staring and looked away embarrassed, thankfully she had her eyes closed.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked writing it, I'll update soon and please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Heres another chapter, I already have a bunch written out. Review and tell me if you want them! ;) Enjoy!**

Marco shouted from the back door "Girls! People will be arriving soon!" We got up and slowly mad our way up to get our clothes, I don't know about Brittany but I was finding it very hard not to look at her. We got to our clothes, my bikini was completely dry so I slipped into my clothes and Brittany did the same.

"I think I'm gonna change my knee bandages, do you wanna do yours?"

"Yes please, these ones are rubbing my skin"

We walked inside and went into the kitchen; I found the first aid kit in a drawer. I quickly changed mine and I noticed Brittany having trouble, she only had one hand.

"Here let me help" I said taking the gauze out of her hand. She had already put the cream on but couldn't wrap the bandage around. After I finished I brought her palm to my lips and kissed it gently.

"There all better"

"Thanks" she blushed. It looked like she was about to lean down and kiss me but Marco decided that then would be a good time to come into the kitchen.

"Are you alright chicas?" he asked when he saw the first aid kit.

"Yep, we were just changing the bandages cause we went swimming" I told him

"Oh okay, some people should be arriving soon"

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Marco went over to greet them, bringing Santana with him. Outside stood Kurt, Finn and their parents.

"Hello Burt, carol everything is out back" Marco greeted

"Hello Marco" replied Burt

"This is my niece Santana" I waved

"These boys are Kurt and Finn"

"I know, I had lunch with them, hi guys" they said hello and everyone walked inside. Marco just left the front door open so that anyone could come in. In California that would never happen, stuff would definitely get stolen or broken. I went back to the kitchen where Brittany was waiting.

"Britt, Finn and Kurt are here" we went outside into the back yard, there were other people there as well, they must have come around the house. I didn't recognise any of them so I just stuck by Brittany's side.

After an hour it was safe to say that everyone one was there, there were people, sitting on the grass and on chairs and everyone was talking and eating and just having fun. A group of little kids were swimming and I was surprised that they weren't supervised. All of the glee group and me were sitting in a bunch on the grass off to the side, sipping beers or mixed drinks. It was so different from LA, we were drinking but not getting extremely drunk, I wasn't even tipsy. But it was still fun, as it turned out no one cared about my outburst at lunch, apparently they've seen worse from Rachel 'the midget" Berry. Artie wasn't with us, which I was happy about, he was off talking to his mom or something stupid and everyone else were in their own conversations. Right now I was talking to Quinn and Puck.

"Are you guys singing tonight?" puck shrugged

"I don't know, probably though, I guarantee Rachel will try to sing though" he said

"She always wants to be in the spotlight" Quinn added "she's actually really good but her voice can get annoying after a while"

"Yeah so the rest of the glee club sings as well to make it more interesting" Brittany said. She was sitting in between my legs with her back pressed into me, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Tomorrow we're going boating are you guys coming?" puck asked

"Yay! I'll definitely come" Brittany squealed

"Boating? Is that like where you sit in a boat? It doesn't sound that appealing" they burst out laughing, making me scowl.

"Boating is when you get pulled along on a float by a boat" Puck said once his laughing died down

"Oh cool, sounds good, who's going?"

"Well there's us and I think it was Sam and mike who said they wanted to go" he shrugged "I'll think you like it" puck added, I wanted to tell him he didn't know anything about me but I bit my tongue, it didn't want another random burst, "after we thought we would go to the Sugar Shack and practice a bit for tonight" said Quinn

"Ok. San do you want to come watch us practice?" Brittany asked me

"Ye, I'd like that".

When it started to get dark Marco lit the bonfire and everyone crowded around, Brittany and I managed to push our way to the front along with most of the other glee members and most of the grown ups just stood around.

Finn stood up, "everyone! Quiet please!" he towered over everyone so most people heard and stopped talking.

"Thank you Finn" Rachel said "hello everyone and thank you for momentarily pausing your conversation, the glee club would like to perform a song for you now". Even though she was a midget dwarf, she sure had a loud voice.

Pick and Sam had two guitars and had started strumming, I immediately recognised Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'.

Blaine started to sing,

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque _

_This a hickie or a bruise?_

Blaine got up and started dancing with Kurt and soon the rest of them were standing and dancing around as well. Quinn picked up the next verse.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a black top blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!_

Everyone was clapping and the kids where spinning and dancing to the music. They were really good singers. The entire glue club joined in to sing the chorus. Their voices mixed together.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

Scratch that. They aren't good, they are amazing. Sam sang the next verse, he tried to do this weird body roll thing but it didn't really work cause of his guitar.

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

Finn and Rachel sang the next part. Surprisingly puck was right when he said she could sing, she was one of the best so far.

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

Artie started to sing, he was bad, but then I didn't like him. He could have been fucking Michael Jackson and I would think he was the worst singer there.

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_ This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

Finally Brittany sang, she was amazing and perfect. She was dancing with Mike, they were both pretty amazing dancers considering how little space they had.

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_Ripped my favourite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

Tina joined in. Her voice was nice as well, it was really soft so it didn't really go with the song but it was nice anyway. I noticed that Mike and Sugar didn't have solos, I guess they cant sing.

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

Everyone joined in for the chorus again.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

Kurt sang after, he had a high voice, kinda like a girl.

_Yeah we maxed our credits card_

_And got kicked out of the bars_

_So we hit the boulevards_

_Last Friday night_

Everyone was getting really pumped now. Brittany pulled me up and we started dancing and laughing. Mercedes sang the next part.

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Oh whoa oh_

Everyone was singing again, even people who weren't in glee.

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again (Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again (Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

Everyone was jumping up and down in time pumping their fist in the air, shouting as loud as they could. It was a good thing that everyone who lived here was at the bonfire.

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F_

Everyone had had a solo so the last few verses they all sang together, building up for the end.

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny-dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage a trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

There was a burst of applause and the crowd was cheering. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces, applauding each other. After everyone calmed down and people drifted off into other conversations I went over to Brittany who was grabbing a drink from the coolers. I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist; "you were amazing" I spoke in her ear. She jumped and spilt her drink over her hand; at least it was only water.

"San! You scared me" she said her hand over her heart, I just chuckled, "and thank you" she blushed

"It's the truth" I shrugged

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked

"Yeah, but I don't really know what to expect"

"It's so much fun! Puck didn't explain it well, you lie on a round floaty that kinda looks like a donut and it's attached to a rope at the end of the boat and you get pulled along, you have to go really fast though, that's when it's the best," she explained

"That sounds a lot better than how puck described it" Her cheeks turned pink at the small compliment, I liked making her blush. I squeezed her hips before dropping my arms to my sides and standing next to her picking up a coke, "I can't wait to watch you dance and sing again, you were amazing"

"I was okay"

"You were so much better than okay, I just have to asked, was that planned?"

"No" she shook her head "we've preformed a lot together so we can usually just tell who's gonna sing the next part" she shrugged. I was in awe.

"Wow that's really impressive." I sipped my drink

Around 11:30 people started leaving and at 12 everyone had left. Marco and I poured buckets of water over the bonfire and then headed inside to go to bed. I was probably going to have to clean up tomorrow.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

******Hey, heres another chapter, I'll try and update every couple of days but schools just started so I'm a bit busier than before. Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 5**

**Santana's POV**

I woke up completely rested for the first time in a really long time, which was weird cause when I looked at the clock it read 8:30. I'm never up before 10 unless I'm woken up. I tried to go back to sleep but I was completely awake now. I got up and jumped in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and body, but because I still had the bandages on it took a bit more effort. I got out and dried myself then I changed into a dark red bikini that I knew I looked amazing in. I did my makeup and hair, then I pulled on some black shorts, a white shirt that made my boobs look nice, I put a pair of aviator sunglasses on my head and slipped on some red flip flops. I looked in the mirror. I was hot.

I strolled downstairs and into the kitchen. Marco was there eating toast and reading a newspaper.

"Morning Chica, your up early" he smiled

"Yeah, yeah" I dismissed

"Are you meeting up with Brittany?"

"Yeah we're gonna go boating and then to the Sugar Shack"

"Do you need money for lunch?"

"Yes please"

"What! Santana Lopez saying please? This has never been heard of!" he joked handing me twenty dollars.

"Ha-ha you are just too funny I can barely contain my laughter" I replied sarcastically

"Yeah I know I'm the master of jokes!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes sometimes he could be such a geek. I grabbed the first aid kit out the drawer. I sat down on the floor and unwrapped the bandages on my knee. It was getting better and was starting to scab over. If I wasn't going boating I wouldn't even bother putting the bandages back on but I didn't want it to get knocked and start bleeding again. I reapplied everything then put the first aid kit away.

"I can't believe you fell over" he chuckled

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to care that I got hurt?"

"Your not dead are you?" he shrugged

"I love you too," I said sarcastically

"Aww Santana! I love you too!" he picked me up and swung me around

"Let go you're not funny!" I shrieked

He put me down, "I'm hurt, I'm the master for jokes" he said holding his hands to his heart, bottom lip pouting out.

"I'm going over to Brittany's" I started to leave "I don't think I can stand to be around 'the master of jokes' any more than necessary"

"Don't fall over!" he shouted as I walked out the door.

I knocked on the door and I minute later it was opened by Susan.

"Hello Santana" she said cheerfully

"Hi Susan, how are you?"

"I'm good thank you dear, Brittany's just in the living room, you can go right on through"

"Thanks" I walked down the hall to the living room. Brittany was sitting on the sofa watching 'Peppa Pig' with Kayla. Kayla saw me first.

"Sanny!" she shouted leaping off the sofa and barged into my legs. I stumbled back but managed to stay up right. I picked her up and rested her on my hip.

"Hey kid"

"Sanny, will you watch TV with me" she begged, her eyes were wide and pleading.

"Of coarse"

"Yay! Come on!" she dragged me over to the sofa and I sat down, then she crawled onto my lap, "do you like Peppa Pig?" she asked

"Yep it's one of my favourites" I nodded, I've never seen it before but I know it's about a pink pig, that's good enough.

"Mine too!" she turned around and focused on the TV.

"Hi San" Brittany whispered, her eyes raking over me appreciatively. I knew I looked hot.

"Hey Britt-Britt" I have absolutely no idea where that nickname came from, "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go for breakfast before we went boating but I don't know if Kayla will let me leave" I joked

"She won't mind, do you want to go now?" I was about to answer when Kayla interrupted.

"Don't leave Sanny!" she screeched clinging to my neck, I looked to Brittany for help.

"Kay, Santana and I are going to go get breakfast we haven't eaten yet" she said softly, "we wouldn't want her to shrivel up cause she's so hungry"

"Okay" she agreed, reluctantly unhooking her death grip on my neck.

"I'll come by later, if you want" I suggested. Her eyes instantly brightened

"Really?"

"Yep, I gotta see my favourite kid" I stated

"Okay, no go eat I don't want you to die" she said scooting off my lap.

"Yes ma'am" I stood up and saluted making her giggle and focused on the tv again.

Brittany and I walked outside into the back yard where Susan and Pete were sitting.

"Hi girls" she's said

"Hi" we responded

"We're going to the Sugar Shack for breakfast"

"Okay hon, have fun" Susan nodded

"Bye mom" she said.

Brittany and I were half way down the front path when she stopped.

"I have an idea!" she exclaimed

"What? " I asked

"Let's ride bikes, it's faster and more fun than walking, come on there this way" she led us to her garage and pulled it open. Inside there was a family sized Chrysler car on the right and on the left there was a rack with four bikes on it. Brittany went over to hers and pulled it out, it suited her perfectly; it was a baby blue colour with pink and purple ribbons coming out the handles.

"Here you can use my dads" Brittany said pulling out a much simpler black bike.

"Thanks" I took it from her and we lead them out side. Brittany pushed the garage close and hopped on her bike. I did the same, truthfully I haven't been on a bike in like three years, especially cause in LA I had my own car and biking places was definitely considered uncool. I'm just glad that riding a bike is one of those things you never forget how to do.

We headed off.

"Race you!" I shouted as I sped past Brittany.

"Hey! No fair!" she shouted after me. Getting to the Sugar Shack took half the time it did walking. Brittany ended up winning she pulled up at the very end. We rested the bikes up against the side of the building; both of us were completely out of breath. We were breathing to heavy to talk so we went inside and took a seat.

"I won" Brittany stated when we had out breath back

"You cheated" I shrugged, pretending to be disappointed

"I didn't cheat!" Brittany exclaimed

"Okay maybe you didn't" said nudging her leg playfully under the table.

"Yep, I won fair and square, I'm awesome"

"Some ones a bit of a sore winner" I joked

"Your just mad that you lost," she giggled

"I'm not!" I said defiantly "I'm glad you won actually, now I can by you a winners breakfast"

"I can't let you pay"

"We'll see" a waitress came over and served us, Brittany ordered pancakes and I ordered a ham omelette. After about ten minutes our food arrived.

"Enjoy girls," she said

"Wait" I said as she was about leave

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked

"I'd like to pay know please"

"Ok darlin' that'll be $12.87" she said looking down at her note pad, I handed her the twenty, "thank you I'll be back with your change"

"That was sneaky San" Brittany scolded

"Sorry, but winners deserve a prize" I concluded

"Thank you anyway," she said

"It's okay, I wanted to, that was the plan when I asked you to breakfast"

"Aren't you the charmer," Brittany said smiling. We ate our food and then the waitress came back to get our plates, she handed me my change.

"Have a good day," she said. We went outside to the bikes.

"What time are we meeting everyone?" I asked, she looked at her phone

"In about fifteen minutes, we are gonna meet a Quinn's house, she has all the stuff."

Quinn's house was only about five away from mine in the other direction from Brittany's, so; we dropped off the bikes back at her house before walking to Quinn's. We were about five minutes late so when Brittany led us around Quinn's house, Puck, Sam and Mike were already there, in their swim trunks, setting up everything with Quinn.

"Look who decided to show up!" Puck said when he saw us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey" Quinn said hugging us both. Sam and mike were busy attaching the float to the boat so they just waved. "Get ready guys" Quinn ordered. I noticed Brittany stripping off so I did the same. We left our clothes in a pile on the grass.

Puck whistled "nice Lopez". I knew I looked hot in my bikini and aviators and so did they but what they didn't know was that it was for Brittany, "you too Britt". I looked over at Brittany. She was wearing a stripy black, gold and cream bikini and here hair was in a messy bun, she looked perfect, I looked away. I hope I wasn't staring. I noticed puck had no problem openly checking her out. I was going to say something but Brittany beat me to it.

"Noah, I have a face, eyes up here," she gestured to her eyes. Noah? That was a geeky name; I know why he goes by Puck now at least.

"Ugh! Why did we have to invite two of the hottest girls to go boating with us?" Quinn asked

"Don't worry babe, your smokin' too" puck complimented her.

We got in the boat and Mike drove us out to the middle of the lake while Sam explained what to do.

"So thumbs up means faster, thumbs down means slower, three fingers means okay and this means stop" he said holding his hand horizontal and moving it side to side. Mike and Puck decided to go first so Quinn took over driving. It looked really fun except for when Puck fell off, that looked a bit painful, slapping the water like that. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam staring at me, I looked towards him and raised an eyebrow, he looked away blushing at being caught leering. We pulled Mike and Puck back in.

"Who's next?" asked mike

"I'll go," I said

"Me too" Brittany said before Sam could, I smiled, I guess Brittany noticed Sam's staring as well.

We got on to the circular float, lying on our stomachs side by side and gripping hand holds in front of us. Sam signalled 'okay' to us, which I returned and then did the thumbs up and we sped off. It was really fun and exciting, that is until I decided it would be fun to go faster. My hands were slipping and I didn't want to let go and to say stop or I fall off.

"Britt I'm slipping! Tell them to stop!" I shouted

"No, this is fun!" she shouted back

"If I'm going down, you coming with me!" and with that I wrapped one arm around her stomach and held on. Her grip loosened and we slipped off, smashing into the water.

"San!" she sputtered

"It was an accident," I said trying to look innocent; it didn't work though cause I broke out into a toothy grin.

"Accident my ass" she retorted making me laugh. I looked over my shoulder, the boat was far away, I swam toward Brittany and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sorry" I breathed as I leaned in to kiss her. It didn't last long but both of us could stop smiling after. The boat picked us up and then Quinn and Sam had a turn. We revolved having goes until we were all exhausted. We drove back to Quinn's house and said our goodbyes after helping put everything away.

Back at the house, I quickly showered and changed, I was meeting up with Brittany and we were going to go to the Sugar Shack together. We cycled there, we had decided that it was so much easier than walking and we were still a bit tired from boating.

Almost everyone was already there minus Quinn and Puck. The Sugar Shack was empty except for us cause Sugar had it closed for an hour so they could practice. I was sat directly in front of the stage watching their rehearsal. They worked so well together like a machine, there were barely any arguments and they sounded amazing. Berry, obviously made the most comments, but they were useful even though they involved an over amount of talking and loudness, which I had to zone out or I think I might punch her oversized nose. Mike and Brittany were going over dance steps and teach a few things to everyone else. Artie was staring at her and it annoyed the hell out of me, I know I shouldn't be jealous and angry, Brittany wasn't even mine and she told me she was gay so I knew he didn't have a chance but it still annoyed me how he blatantly stared at her. And what was worse Brittany didn't even seem to notice it. One thing I was happy about though is she kept looking over and smiling at me and she didn't do that to Artie, I swear it was the only thing keeping me in my seat and not pushing him off the stage.

After the hour was up, the Sugar Shack opened up again and after another couple of hours it was completely packed. The glee club went up on stage. Rachel's voice boomed around the entire room.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you The New Directions," she said before moving to her place. The music to Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 started to play.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

They started to dance between the tables and around the restaurant, getting everyone involved.

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah, yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah, yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah, yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

The song finished and everyone applauded, some people even stood up. They then continued to sing Don't Stop Believin' and Somebody to Love which seemed to be a crowed pleaser. The whole time I couldn't take my eyes off Brittany, the way she danced was mesmerising, how she effortlessly flowed to the beat. After they exited the stage Mr Motta, Sugars dad and owner of the Sugar Shack, went up to the stage to set up the karaoke.

"Britt! You were amazing," I said standing up and hugging her

"Thanks San, that was so much fun!" she said excitedly

"San, you have to do the karaoke," she said jumping in her seat

"Um I don't think-," I can sing, I know I can I just haven't in front of people since I was four.

"Please San?" she gave me the puppy dog eyes and her lip trembled like she was going to cry, damn I didn't know that those actually worked.

I gave in "okay" I sighed, I was going to give in eventually anyway, how could I say no to her?

Artie interrupted us. Again. "Hey Brittany, you were amazing out there"

"Thanks artie, you too"

"You look really beautiful tonight" I'm gonna throw up

"That's sweet" she doesn't even realise he's flirting

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"No thanks, San got me one earlier" hell yeah! Beat you too it Stubbles!

"Oh okay, so Brittany I was wondering…" he put his hand on her leg, I jolted up.

"I have to pee" I said probably a bit too loudly "Brittany come with me" I didn't give her a chance to answer I just pulled her up and tugged her towards the bathroom, leaving Artie calling out to her from behind us. Luckily it was one of those bathrooms that is just a room with one toilet, not stalls, I pulled her inside.

"San are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine," I snapped " just peachy" I started to pace

"Are you sure? You don't seem it," she said hesitantly

"Brittany he's flirting with you"

"Who is?"

"Artie"

"No he's not he's just being friendly"

"No Britt he's flirting with you, how can you not see it?"

"I can't see it cause it's not happening!" she said raising her voice, "are you jealous?" she asked.

"No" I said crossing my arms, she raise her eyebrow.

"Maybe a little" I admitted. How did she get me to tell the truth that easily?

Her face softened, "you don't have to be jealous," she said gently

"I can't help it"

"You have nothing to worry about" she said wrapping her arms around my neck, "any way there's this person I kinda like anyway"

"Really?" I said egging her on

"Uh huh, they are funny, super nice and really, really hot. They have dark brown hair and tanned skin"

"I'll have to meet this person, they sound awesome"

"Mm hmm" she agreed

"Who is it?"

"Marco" she said in a monotone voice

"Britt!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she said laughing, "it's you of coarse any way we are going on a date, you really have no reason to be jealous," she said

"I know I'm sorry" I sighed

"It's fine, you can pay me back by singing karaoke" she said smiling

"Okay let's go" I said I opened the door to the bathroom and Brittany headed back to the table as I went to the stage. No one else wants to do I yet so I told him the song and walked up to the mic.

"Hi everyone" I spoke into the microphone "I'm Santana and I haven't really ever sang in front of people before so go easy on me," the music for Stereo Hearts started to play.

I started to sing, I was really nervous at first but then I started to get into it. My voice has a raspyness to it that makes it sound really sexy, probably from when I smoked my dad's secret stash of cigars for a few months.

_My heart's a stereo_

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_So sing along to my stereo _

I was actually quite good at rapping.

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve _

_Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else _

_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that _

_Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that _

_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks _

_This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks _

_I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that _

_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts _

_If I could only find a note to make you understand _

_I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands _

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favourite tune _

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_So sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo _

_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk _

_Would you turn my volume up before of the cops? _

_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop _

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me _

_When you have to purchase mad D batteries _

_Appreciate every mix tape your friends make _

_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate _

_I think finally found a note to make you understand _

_If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands _

_Keep myself inside your head, like your favourite tune _

_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_So sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo _

_I only pray you never leave me behind _

_Because good music can be so hard to find _

_I take your hand and pull it closer to mine _

_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind _

_My heart's a stereo _

_It beats for your, so listen close _

_Hear my thoughts in every note _

_Make me your radio _

_Turn me up when you feel low _

_This melody was meant for you _

_So sing along to my stereo _

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo _

_Oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

I finished and everyone applauded, that went better than I thought. I walked back over to our table.

"Wow girl you got a good set of pipes" puck complimented

"Yes you are quite talented, although with some tutoring from-"

"Thanks Berry" I interrupted, she stopped talking and realising I didn't care she started talking to Finn; she's such an attention seeker.

"San! You were amazing! You never told me you could sing" Brittany said as she hugged me, I just shrugged. Everyone complimented me and was definitely ego boosting except Artie, I noticed, but I wouldn't want it anyway. The rest of the night was uneventful and when it reached one in the morning everyone decided it would be good to go home then.

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought of it. If you want anything to happen or anything tell me and I'll try and put it in but no promises. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story so far, I hope you like it so far. Well, because its the weekend now I thought I'd update. For the first part I wanted to try someone else's point of view but I don't know if its very good, but I tried. So any way enjoy and don't forget to review! **

**Chapter 6: three days later**

**Marco's POV**

Ring…_ring…ri-_

Maria picked up the phone "hello Marco"

"Hola Maria, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, you"

"Pretty good"

"How's Santana"

"Actually she's really good, she hasn't done anything bad yet"

"Are we talking about the same Santana?"

I laughed "yeah! She's been really well behaved, you'll never guess what she said the other day"

"What?"

"She said… please!"

"Ha ha, very funny"

"I know, anyway I'm not really sure why you sent her here, not that I don't love her being here and all, but she doesn't seem to be misbehaving at all, she's even made friends"

"Really? She never brings friends over here" she said confused

"And you'll never guess what…"

" She said please?" Maria guessed sarcastically

I ignored her "she sang."

"What?"

"Your daughter. Santana Maria Lopez. Sang. In front of people. On a stage." I said slowly

"She hasn't sung in years, what ever you doing keep doing it" she said enthusiastically

"That's the thing! I'm not doing anything! She's barely ever around, she's always out with her new friends"

"I'm just clad she's having a good time, but I have to go now, I'm being called in to the office"

"Okay adios"

"Adios Marco"

**Santana POV**

I was really excited. Yesterday Brittany told me that our date was going to be tonight. If I'm honest this is like the second date I've ever been on in my entire life, the other one was when I was 12, at Chucky Cheese with a kid called Paul who was a complete nerd now and his mom was there, it's sad, I know. I never go on dates as a rule, dates lead to feelings and I always found everything easier without them. Without feelings you didn't get hurt. But lately I've found myself doing tons of things I haven't done in ages. I climbed a tree, I rode a bike, I went boating, I even sang for god sake! And it was all because of Brittany. If I think about it, my life in LA was boring; I can count on one hand everything I do there. Eat, sleep, have sex and party. I thought that Lake Lima would suck but now that I'm here I've been happier than I ever would be in LA. I've been here not even a week and I swear I could feel myself changing, it may not be much, but I definitely was.

Brittany had said dress casual so I was wearing some denim shorts, a light blue top and some gladiators and my hair was tied in a braid, which flowed over my shoulder. It may be a bit nicer than just casual but I wanted to look good, it was our first dated after all. Thankfully my knee was healed enough that I didn't need to wrap it up unless I thought it was going to get knocked, so I didn't have an ugly bandages around my leg anymore. Just as I finished getting ready I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and opened the door for a waiting Brittany.

She looked really amazing, her hair was loose and she was wearing lime green shorts and a white top and brown flip flops, but then she could be wearing a garbage bag and I would still think she was beautiful. I barley ever described someone as beautiful, usually it was hot or sexy or something along those lines. Never beautiful, of coarse Brittany looked hot but I don't think that that's a strong enough word to describe how she looks to me.

"Hi Britt-Britt "

"Hi Santana, you ready?"

"Let's go," I said pulling the door closed "where are we going?" I asked as we made our way down the path

"It's a secret," she said mysteriously

"Britt!" I whined, I didn't like secrets that much, for me they usually weren't good things. "Nope, do you want me to ruin it?"

"Fine" I huffed, I didn't want to ruin all the effort she put into whatever the date was going to be.

"I think you'll like it" I usually hated people telling me what to do and what to like, but when Brittany said it I just loved that she new me enough to know what I'd like.

"I'll like anything as long as your there"

"That was cheesy San," she said giggling

"You loved it"

"Maybe a little" we burst out laughing. Brittany lead us to the same path the lead us to her tree. But to my surprise we kept on walking past it.

"Britt, Aren't we going up the tree?"

"Nah uh, that wouldn't be a surprise would it" she shook her head

We kept on walking for another gotten minutes before Brittany grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop.

"Close your eyes" she ordered

"Do I have to?"

"Yes" she demanded. I did as I was told, shutting my eyes.

"Squeeze your eyes shut so I know your not peaking"

"I'm not going to peak," I told her but I did what she asked anyway. She placed her hands on my shoulders and led me forward as she walked behind me. We walked like this for a few minutes, her turning me and telling me where tree roots were.

"Okay, open" she said removing her hands from my shoulders. I instantly missed her touch; I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. In front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, apart from Brittany of coarse. We were in a small clearing; there was a blanket on the floor and a couple of pillows. On it was a picnic basket and a small bouquet of flowers, and around it were fairy lights on the trees and on the ground making the clearing glow.

"Its beautiful" I turned and hugged her tight

"Well this is just the beginning, the date hasn't even started yet" she took my hand and led me over to the blanket. We sat down.

"I have a present for you" she pulled out a rectangular object. It was a phone.

"I remember you saying that you got your phone confiscated, I know it's really old, it's just a spare. But this way you have one"

"Brittany you didn't-"

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. This way we can text and stuff, I already had it"

"Thank you but I-"

"You can always return it after" she said

"Okay thanks Britt"

"Also, these are for you" she handed me the flowers, each one of them were different, but they still went well together.

"They mean things," Brittany said

"What kind of things?" I asked

"This one" she pointed to a lily "means beauty" I blushed. "This one means loyal " she pointed to a daisy, "this means admiration" she pointed at some lavender, "this means happiness" she pointed out a peony, "this means hope" she pointed at a rose. She gestured to a white violet "this stands for taking chances. And this one" she pointed to the last flower, an iris "means faith". I couldn't speak, she had put so much thought into these, I was speechless. Instead I tackled her in a hug.

"That's so amazing and thoughtful" I kissed her cheek and then moved back to where I was sitting before, she was blushing.

"Thanks, those are the things that pop in my mind when I think about you"

I smirked; "you think about me?" she blushed

"I… umm"

"Don't worry I think about you too" I held her hand "actually your only thing I think about" I said truthfully

"Me too" she breathed "I thought we could have a picnic" she said taking out boxes of food, "I tried to make you some spaghetti bolognaise cause I know it's your favourite, but I burnt it, so I had to get take away from the Sugar Shack, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all Britt-Britt" I took plates and forks out of the basket. We ate our food and then lied down on the blanket starring up at the stars. I really wanted to reach out and hold her hand again but I had no idea if she wanted me to, so I resisted.

"You can never see this many stars in LA"

"I love looking at the stars," she pointed at three stars in a line "that's Orion's belt" she said, "it's my favourite cause it's the easiest to see, and then those four stars are his body and that's his sword" she pointed to three vertical stars under his belt.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked her, I realised early on that she thought she was stupid, so I always tried to tell her she wasn't, and it's true she not, she just thinks differently to everyone else.

"I'm not, me and my dad used to star gaze when I was little, I just remember" she shrugged

"Brittany," I rolled on my stomach to look at her "you are smart, don't ever think any different," I said firmly. She started to shake her head and opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted, "no Britt, your one of the most smartest people I know and I know quite a few people, please don't think you stupid cause your not. Anyone who says anything else is the stupid one"

"Thanks San, no one ever tells me I'm smart, except for my parents but I thought they just had to cause their parents and that's what they have to do"

"We'll you are Britt and don't you forget it" I rolled on to my back again and starred up at the clear sky again. After a few minutes I heard Brittany moving around but I thought she was just getting comfortable.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked as music started to play. I looked over to her. She was standing now holding her hand out, speakers at her feet. I stood up.

"I would love to" I took her hand as she lyrics of Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum started.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile_

My arms were wrapped around Brittany's waist and her arms were around my neck. We started to slow dance gently swaying back and forth to the music. I looked up at her, she was staring right back at me, our gazes locked.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow_

Slowly I inched my lips towards hers, I brushed my lips over hers, barely touching. Even these light brushes sent jolts of electricity through me.

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_No, I don't want to push too far_

She was kissing back now our lips pressed firmer together.

_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right_

I squeezed her waist until our fronts touched and her arms gripped tighter around my neck as we twirled and danced to the music. I've never felt so amazing.

_ Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

Her tongue swept over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth so her tongue could slip inside.

_ No, I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave_

_But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

We had stopped dancing now and were just focusing on each other's lips.

_ Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby, I'm alright_

_Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight._

As the song ended we broke apart, I pressed our foreheads together as we breathed heavily, we were both out of breath. It's amazing how accurate that song was of our night; it was like it was written for us.

"That's our song now" I said.

We were walking hand in hand back down the dark path, Brittany was carrying the picnic basket and I was carrying my flowers. It should have been scary walking down a dark path in the woods at night, but I could only feel safe when I was around Brittany. When we got to the edge of the path I stopped us.

"I just want to say thank you, for such a perfect first date" I said bashfully

"I had a really nice time too"

"Umm…can I kiss you?" I asked nervously

"Of coarse, silly" she pulled me in for a kiss. We broke apart and walked out onto the road.

"Goodnight" I said

"Night, see you tomorrow San" she answered as we parted ways.

I walked back to my house and walked inside. I went up to my room and stripped down to my underwear before slipping under the covers. I pulled out the phone Brittany gave me and searched through the contacts, all of the glee kids numbers were there including Brittany's and a few others I didn't recognise. I quickly typed a message to her.

To Brittany: _sleep well, thanks for an amazing night xx_

A minute later my phone buzzed

From Brittany: _night night sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite, see you tomorrow san xx_

I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness before slipping the phone under my pillow. That night I slept peacefully, dreaming of our amazing first date.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! Thanks again so much for your comments and everything your all amazing.**

**Santitaomily: I'm hoping drowning in a pool of feelings is a good thing? Enjoy the next chapter ;)**

** Madame Derassi19820: Hey! I'm glad to hear that like the story. Thank you so much for all your really nice comments. : D**

**Chapter 7:**

**Brittany's POV**

Last night was amazingly perfect and awesome. Ever since I asked Santana on the date I've been planning it and it was completely worth all the effort to see her face. I really, really wanted ask her to be my girlfriend last night, but we've know each other a week, is that too soon? I have no idea. I actually got the idea for the date when I was listening to Just A Kiss, I'm really happy that Santana liked that song, otherwise everything would have gone down hill from there. She said it was 'our song', she's just too adorable. _Buzz. Buzz. _I took out my phone hoping it was Santana. It was from Quinn.

From Lucy Q: _hey B, do you wanna hang out and watcha movie or something? Haven't seen you in ages:) _

I felt a kinda bad, Quinn was my best friend and I've barely seen her at all this week, i haven't been avoiding her or anything, I've just been busy with Santana.

To Lucy Q: _hi Q, ye definitely see you in 20?_

From Lucy Q: _yep see you then _

Then I quickly sent another text to Santana telling her I couldn't meet up with her today. I pocketed my phone, grabbed my converses and headed out the door. I walked down the back yard and into the boathouse. I decided to drive my boat to Quinn's house. It was faster than walking. Yes, I have my own boat. It's not the best, my parents got it for me for my sixteenth birthday last year, but I loved it and it was easy to drive. It was only the kind that you pulled a string and it started. Unlike Quinn's that was a proper one that had a steering wheel and everything. I started it up and steered out. It only took me five minutes to get to her house; I docked it and went around front to knock on the door. I used to not knock and just walk in, but then Mr Fabray got mad at me and he was kinda scary so now I just knocked.

"Hi Brittany!" she said hugging me when she opened the door

"Hi Q" I said hugging her back. We walked inside.

"I have everything set up downstairs" she told me. Quinn's family was like crazy rich like most people around the lake, but Quinn was one of the richest and had like the second biggest house. She had a pool and a cinema room as well which was where were going now. She lead us downstairs to a dark room, in there was a big screen covering most of one wall and a projected was lighting it up.

"Yes! Lady and the tramp!" I squealed

"I thought we could watch it cause its our favourite" me and Quinn had been best friends ever since we were born and we would always watch Disney films together, Lady and the Tramp was our favourite, we loved the spaghetti scene. We sat down in the big red movie chairs that we in front of the screen, there was four of them one for each member of Quinn's family.

"Thanks Quinny!" I said tackling her in a hug. I settled back into my chair. They were super comfy.

"No problem, where's Santana I thought you'd bring her with you?" Quinn asked

"Oh you never said" she shrugged

"You've just been with her everyday, I thought you'd bring her as well"

"Sorry Quinn I didn't mean to not see you this last week"

"It's fine really, why don't you text her and ask her to come over, I like her too ya know" she said winking

"Okay thanks Q" I sent Santana a quick text she instantly replied saying yes and then sent another one back telling her which house was Quinn's.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Quinn asked

"Ye but I'll get it" I went over to a small counter that had a microwave on it in the corner of the room. When it was done I put it in a big bowl which I got from under the counter. I turned around and almost dropped the bowl.

"Holy fucking shit!" Santana exclaimed. She was standing in the door way her mouth hanging open, "sorry" she mumbled when she got her composure back, her cheeks went

pink with embarrassment. Quinn and I just laughed at her.

"It fine" Quinn said

"Thanks for inviting me Quinn" she said

"No problem" she replied easily

"Hi San" I said

"Hey Britt-Britt" I put the popcorn down and hugged her.

"Come sit down," I said leading her over tote chairs

"Lady and the Tramp, one of my favourites" she said as she looked at the screen

"Really! Mine too!"

"Of coarse it doesn't beat The Lion King" she said

"That's a good one too"

"Guys shut up, it's starting" Quinn ordered

"Sorry" we mumbled

Half way through the movie I felt Santana's hand slip into mine where it rested in my lap. I smiled at her then quickly checked that Quinn hadn't seen but she was just staring at the screen unfazed. Quinn was my best friend but even she didn't know I was gay and right now I didn't want anyone to know about us.

As the movie ended I felt Santana's hand unlatch from mine. Quinn looked over at us.

"I forgot to say earlier, Pucks having a party tonight, do you wanna go?" she asked

"Ya! I love pucks parties!" I squealed

"I'm in" Santana said

"Ok cool be around there by like 8-9 ish," she said "I have to go now, I'm meeting up with Kurt and Mercedes" she said

"Okay Quinn see you at the party" I said

"Bye Quinn thanks again" Santana said

"Bye guys" she said as she walked out the room.

"Does she just let you stay at her house?" Santana asked

"Yeah" I shrugged "it's like my second home, we've been best friends forever"

"Oh that's cool, what are we doing now?"

"I dunno, we could go swimming?"

"Okay I have to get changed though"

"Me too, come on" I lead her outside and down to where my boat was docked.

"You have your own boat?" she asked

"Yep" I climbed in and then helped Santana in. We got my house.

"That was definitely a lot quicker than walking" she said

"That's what I thought!" I didn't bother to put it way into the boathouse and just tied it to the dock. We went back to our own house and quickly changed.

I walked over to her back yard where we said we were going to meet. And I stripped off my clothes and waited for her. She came down a few minutes later. She looked so sexy in her bikini, it was the same black one she wore the first time. She wasn't wearing any clothes just her bikini so I raked my eyes over her. She blushed slightly at my obvious staring.

"Race you!" I shouted as she reached me. We sprinted down to the end of the dock and jumped in.

"I so won" she said to me

"No way, I'm pretty sure that was me who just won"

"No, no. I jumped in first hence I won"

"Hence?"

"Shut up, let's just call it a tie" she laughed playfully nudging me

"Deal". We swam around for a bit, playing tag and other stuff and just floating on our backs. Eventually we got out and just lied on the dock, sunbathing.

"San I have to ask you something" I started

"Go ahead Britt"

"Are we going to tell people, about us?" I asked

"I really don't mind who knows, I want to show you off, but if you want to not tell people I'm okay with that too"

"Okay, umm could we just keep it between us, I really don't know how everyone will take it and I'm scared that they'll treat me different" I said nervously

"That's seriously okay Britt-Britt, we can tell people when ever your ready. Can I ask you something now?" she asked

"Sure" I said, I was so relieved she was okay with keeping it a secret.

"Can I take you out on our second date?" she asked nervously. I rolled on to my stomach and smiled down at her.

"Of coarse you can" I said grinning like crazy person.

"Awesome"

**Santana's POV**

I jumped out the shower and tried to figure out what to wear for this party tonight. I ended up choosing a tight green body con dress that made my boobs look amazing, it pushed them up so they looked bigger than they were, and some high heeled boots. Yep I looked hot I checked myself in the mirror and touched up my makeup.

I was really excited, for two reasons. One, Brittany said yes, I was going to take her on a date. I had it all planned out, I was going to cook paella, it was like the only thing I knew how too cook and it tasted pretty good as well, then we were going to snuggle up on my bed and watch Disney films on my laptop. I know it wasn't going to be as romantic as Brittany's date, I'm sure nothing I ever do is going to beat that, but I don't know where anything is and I don't have a car or a boat to go anywhere. It's not like I can drive a boat any way, maybe Brittany would teach me. And two, I was going to a party it seemed like I hadn't b even to one in years. I loved parties; there was alcohol, dancing and Brittany, what more could you want?

I went over to Brittany's house after telling Marco where I was going he seemed fine with it. Although I'm sure as soon as I leave he's going to call and tell Mami. I've walked in on him calling my mom and telling her everything I've been doing, but he always stopped as soon as he saw me so I never heard more than a few words. I knocked on the door and Kayla answered.

"Sanny!' she screamed I picked her up

"Hey kid, how are you?" I asked as I walked inside

"I'm good, Britty's up stairs" she told me

"Okay thanks"

"Where are you going? Your dressed up all pretty"

"Thanks squirt. Me and Brittany are going out and meeting some people" I told her

"That's fun, can I go?"

"Not this time, I'll see you later" I told her as I started to walk upstairs

"Okay!" she shouted as she ran away down the hall. I continued upstairs and walked into Brittany's room. She was just finishing her make up. She looked so hot. She was wearing a tight blue dress that finished at the top of her thigh and black high heels. I swear I could feel my mouth watering.

"Hi San" she said when she saw me.

"Umm…yeah…uhh" she giggled at me.

"You look really pretty san" she complimented

"You…umm"

She giggled again "San, your being silly"

"Oh sorry I-" I blushed "you look really nice as well"

"Nice?" she teased

"Really nice"

"Thanks, you ready?" I nodded "let's go" she took my hand as we walked back downstairs.

The party was already in full swing, so we could hear it as we walked outside. It didn't take very long before we were there ourselves. Pucks house was nice, about the same size as mine; there was loud music blaring through huge speakers. I glanced around the living room; I could see all the glee kids and a bunch of others I didn't recognise. Where did they all come from? It didn't matter; Britt and I were late so, everyone was already tipsy or drunk.

"Welcome to casa de la Puck!" puck appeared in front of us with too mixed drinks. We took them and I took a sip, it was really strong. We walked over to Quinn and Tina who were sitting on a sofa that had been pushed to the side to make way for people to dance.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Quinn practically screamed in our faces.

"hi" Tina said a lot more calm, I don't think she's had much to drink.

"Looks like someone's had a bit much to drink" it eased Quinn

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said harshly, well that was unexpected, I took a step back

"Ignore her," Brittany said, "she's an angry drunk"

"Oh" I nodded in understanding and took a gulp of my drink, it burned down my throat.

"Let's go dance" Brittany downed the rest of her drink then walked over to the make shift dance floor. I did the same and followed her.

Watching Brittany dance was like a drug. It was addictive to watch and I couldn't get enough of it. The way she dipped and swayed, it was hypnotising. I was a pretty good dancer but compared to Brittany I probably looked like Bambi on ice like everyone else on the dance floor. I was glad I was dancing with Brittany cause every guy around was staring at her and it was pissing me off. Every time a guy came near I glared my signature bitch glare and they backed down. Yeah, still got it. After a few songs we went into the kitchen to get drinks. We both had two shots then I mixed two strong cranberry and vodkas, handing one to Brittany. We wandered back into the living room sipping our drinks.

"We're gonna play never haves I ever" Quinn slurred. She grabbed our hands and dragged us over to where all the glee kids were sitting in what they probably thought was a circle. We sat down just as the game started.

" Never have I ever had sex" Finn started. That's lame, but easy enough. I drank along with everyone else. Ha, except Artie, god I hate that douche.

"Never have I ever had a blow job," Puck said next. Puck and Sam drank.

"Never have I ever shoplifted" Tina said. Unsurprisingly Puck and I were the only ones that drank, he seemed the type.

"Santana!' Brittany exclaimed I just shrugged. I shoplifted a lot actually mostly cheap clothes I couldn't be bothered to pay for, but I did have a bracelet that was supposed to cost $65. The game went on for a while and I had to refill my drink. By the end of it I was pretty drunk along with everyone else.

"I'm gonna go dance" Brittany said in my ear

"M'kay, I gots ta pee" Brittany went to the dance floor and I went to find the toilets. It took me longer than I expected, his house was like a maze, it probably didn't help that I was drunk though.

I finished and headed back out to join Brittany dancing. She was dancing with Artie, god he's such an ass. She was crouching down and leaning on the arms of his chair, but it wasn't anything to be jealous about, while he did something which I'm going to guess was dancing. I watched them for a minute. And then he did something that broke my heart. He leaned forward and kissed her. Right on the fucking mouth. My eyes filled with tears instantly, I darted for the door, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Is it possible for your heart to actually snap in two? Cause I'm pretty sure that was happening to me right this second.

**Brittany's POV**

I was shocked. But it only lasted a second and I pulled away. Artie just kissed me. I tore my mouth away from his and all I could see was Santana sprinting out of the house. Shit!

"Artie! What the fuck!?" I shouted. I stormed away and was about to follow Santana out but I felt a hand grip my wrist.

"Brittany" he started "I really like you"

"Artie, let go of me" I sighed pulling at my wrist.

"No, hear me out, I've liked you for a while and I thought you liked me too" I tugged on my wrist again but he didn't let go.

"Artie, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way". God I was so stupid, Santana said he was flirting. I should have listened to her. How did I miss it?

"But your always so nice to me, you treat me the same as everyone else" is he trying to guilt me into liking him?

"I treat you like that cause that's how I see you, like everyone else, even though you're in a wheel chair" I explained

"Do you think you could give _us _a chance" he persisted

"No Artie we can't, there is no us" I said maybe a bit too harshly. It didn't faze him.

"But maybe if you go out with me you could like me" he begged.

"That's not how relationships work"

"I think your just denying that you want to be with me," he pressed on. He grabbed my arms and forced me down and crashed our lips together. I jerked away instantly. I pulled my hand back, SLAP! I didn't wait for him to say anything, I wasted enough time listening to him, I should be out looking for Santana.

I raced down the road, heels in hand, everything that had happened in the last few minutes sober me up so it was a lot easier than I expected. I burst into her house, not even bothering to knock. I rushed up to her room, I slowed down then, she probably didn't want to see me. I knocked lightly.

"Santana?" I asked though the door, "can I come in?" when I didn't hear an answer i pushed open the door slightly and peaked inside. "Santana?" She wasn't there. Shit. Where could she be? She doesn't know many places around here.

"Brittany?" I jumped.

"Marco! You scared me!" I screamed

"I could say the same thing about you, sneaking around my house at one in the morning" I noticed the baseball bat he was holding.

"Sorry, I had to find Santana"

"Wasn't she with you?"

I started to ramble "yeah, but she ran away and I thought she came here but she's not. And you obviously don't know where she is and what if something happened to her, what if she's hurt." I was breathing heavily with panic. If anything bad happened to Santana it would be my fault.

"I'm sure she's fine"

"No she won't be, we were at pucks party" I admitted

"I know, I can hear it from here" he chucked. Why wasn't he panicked?

"Aren't you worried about her?" I asked

"Of coarse I am, right now I'm panicking like hell on the inside but it wouldn't be good for us if we were both freaking out" he explained calmly. That made sense.

"Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked desperately.

"We'll you've been to a party so I'm guessing she's drunk" I nodded "so that means she could be anywhere, you never know what drunk people are gonna do"

"I hope she's okay" I sighed sadly.

Marco and I spent most of the night looking for Santana. I checked my phone every two minutes just in case she texted me, I sent texts to everyone minus Artie asking if they'd seen her and no one had. I also sent a text to my parents saying I was staying at Sans for the night, so they didn't worry. It was partially true when it got to five in the morning we were both exhausted so Marco let me crash in a spare room. We had checked everywhere I could think of we even checked in my boat. I really, really hoped nothing bad had happened to her. It would kill me if she didn't forgive me but I would settle for that just to make sure she want hurt. I tossed all night, Santana constantly on my mind.

**So what do you think? Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Thank you so so so much for reading this and leaving all you wonderful amazing comments. Please enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 8 **

**Santana****'****s POV**

Ugh. Why is it so bright in my room? I guess I forgot to close my curtains; I squeezed my eyes tighter trying to block out the light. Wait. Whys my bed so hard? And feel like grass? I opened my eyes and slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings. What the fuck? I was in the woods, sitting under a tree. What happened last night? Then it all came crashing back to me. Brittany. Artie. Kissing. I remember running back to my house but I didn't want to see Brittany and I knew she would eventually follow me, after she finished having Artie suck on her face. I went to the first place I thought of. Her tree, but when I got there I thought that she might look for me there as well, so I staggered off in a random direction until I couldn't stand anymore, I collapsed on the ground and burst into tears. It probably looked like I travelled to hell and back again. I cricked my neck, god I was so sore, I guess that what happens when you sleep on the rough cold floor of the woods. I stood up and my head started to pound, it was like my brain decided it would be fun to play tennis against my skull. I looked down at my dress, it was crinkled and there were a lot of mud stains, I pressed it down with one hand to get rid of the creases, I ran my other hand through my hair with the other. There were even a stick and some dried up leafs in my hair, I pulled those out. A shower sounded so nice right now. Now, where was I? Glancing around I saw one thing; yep you got it, trees. Choosing a random direction I started to walk. I wandered around for well over an hour before I reached the road. My legs were aching and my head was being pounded in by a jackhammer, but it didn't compare to the pain in my chest. If I didn't know any better I would say I was having a heart attack. What did it matter anyway, it's not like we were together or anything, she was just a girl. No matter how much I thought that, I knew it would never be true, it didn't matter how many times I repeated it over and over in my head. I wandered down the side of the road, thank god it was early, if anyone one saw me they would have thought I was a zombie or something.

I pushed open the door and went upstairs to my room. My reflection in the mirror was a lot worse than I thought. My makeup was smeared all over my face mixed with mud and tears and my hair was standing up still with leaves sticking out in places. I stripped down and went in the shower, it made me feel slightly better but not much, I didn't realise how grimy I felt. I changed into trackies and hoodie, I definitely wasn't going out today. When I glanced in the mirror I had tears streaming down my face, how did I not notice I was crying? I wiped them away and went downstairs, I'm not going to sit and grovel in my room all day, no matter how much I want to.

An hour later footsteps pounded down the stairs. Great now I was going to have to explain myself to Marco, not what I needed right now.

"Santana!"

"Brittany?" What was she doing here? "Get out" I muttered

"What?" she asked

"Get out!" I screamed at her, I couldn't see her now.

"No San I-"

"DONT call me that"

"Santana let-"

"Don't you dare speak to me! I said get out. Go. Now. Before I do something I'll regret"

"Please-"

"Didn't you here me? I told you to go away! Leave me alone I don't fucking want to see you face!" I was standing in front of her now screaming in her face, her lip trembled but I pressed on, I wasn't the one who should feel guilty. "GO" I demanded as I walked upstairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed as tears fell like a waterfall down my face. The front door slammed shut a second later, which made me sob even more.

"Santana?" Marco asked as his head popped around the door.

"Leave me alone" I turned over so I wasn't facing him

"When you're ready to talk I'm downstairs" he told me as he left closing the door behind him.

I don't know how long I cried for, hours maybe, but eventually they stopped it was like I was all dried out. Maybe I had been too harsh on Brittany, Artie was the one who kissed her not the other way around, but she didn't pull away.

I walked downstairs; Marco was sitting in the living room looking out the window into the back yard.

"Come here" he said as he stood up and held his arms out. I rushed into them and buried my head in his shoulder. He held me for a while, I wasn't crying though, I'd done enough of that.

"I'm sorry" I sitting down on the sofa

"I was worried about you," he said as he sat down next to me

"I wasn't thinking"

"I'm just glad your okay, where were you though?"

"I uhh might have slept in the woods" I said nervously, luckily he just chuckled.

"Just be glad I haven't told your Mami"

"You haven't? Thank god! She would kill me"

"I know, you should probably tell her one day though"

"When I'm older and we can look back and laugh at it," I told him

"Are you okay though?" he asked suddenly becoming serious

"I'm fine" I replied shortly

"Santana your obviously not fine" he pointed out

"Just leave it okay? I got angry and left but I was drunk so I ended up falling asleep in the woods" that was basically true

"I'll leave it for now, but I expect to know the truth eventually." he stood up "Brittany was worried about you" I scoffed " I thought you two were friends?" I shrugged; I didn't want him to know that the reason I was upset was because of Brittany.

"I'm going upstairs"

**Brittany's POV**

I texted Quinn. I needed someone to comfort me; I had no idea what to do. Santana wouldn't even let me explain what happened, not like she should forgive me anyway. I know she wasn't officially my girlfriend but it felt like I cheated. I know I pulled away as soon as it happened but Santana did know that. Even though I did pull away it doesn't excuse that it happened. If I'm honest, if the same thing happened to me from Santana I would be acting a lot worse than she is now.

I was sitting on my bed hugging my pillow with tears streaking down my face. And that's how Quinn found me a few minutes later.

"This better be good Britt my head is- Brittany!" she exclaimed as she saw me. "shh, don't cry, I got you" she whispered over and over to me and I buried my head into her neck and cried. After a long time Quinn tried to talk to me.

"Brittany can you tell me what happened?"

"I…huh…she…huh uh" I tried to speak, but you know the type of crying when you'd cried so hard that you couldn't breathe and you just sucked in air jerkily? That was how I felt. My breath was stuttering and I couldn't get enough oxygen in me.

"Calm down, Britt" she said soothingly "how about, you go in the shower and freshen up, it might make you feel better?"

I nodded and walked into my bathroom. I took the longest shower in existence; I actually sat down on the floor of the shower and let the water pound on the back of head and shoulders. Eventually Quinn knocked on the door, I thought she had left. She told me that it's not healthy to stay in the shower that long but I knew that was just a fancy way of her asking me to get out. Reluctantly, I got out of the shower and tugged on my robe.

"Wow Britt what were you doing in there trying to make an ocean?" she joked trying to lighten my mood. Usually it would have worked but I just shrugged this time.

"Oh Britt." she sighed sadly pulling me in for another hug. This time I didn't cry I just let her hold me.

"We had a fight," I told her after a while

"Who?"

"Me and Santana"

"What did she do? I'll go over there right now and-"

"No it was me, I did it"

"What did you do Britt?" I paused, it was now or never.

"Quinn, I have to tell you something"

I didn't say anything for a while; I was trying to figure out a way to word it.

"Umm Britt?"

"Huh what?"

"You have to tell me something…" she started for me

"Me and Santana…" I guess now was as good a time as any "I like her…" I trailed off.

"I know you do, I like her too," she said.

"But I like her a lot…"

"I really like her as well" Quinn said confused as to where this was going

"You don't understand! I _like _her" I said exasperated, "Quinn?" I asked when her face remained expressionless for a couple of minutes.

"Wait. What?" she asked snapping out of her trance.

I sighed," me and Santana… we were dating" she didn't respond her face was blank again, like she was thinking really hard.

"And now your arguing?" she asked. Okay, did not expect that, I thought she was going to go off in some rant about how I didn't tell her or why she only just found out.

"Umm yes"

"Brittany, to be honest I'm sooo confused right now. Can you just start from the beginning?" and I did, I told her every single detail, even about my tree. She was mad she didn't know about that. But otherwise she was silent through my whole story only nodding once in a while to show she was still listening. And finally I told her about last night.

"What a douche!" was the first thing out of Quinn's mouth. It made me smile, which I realised was my first smile that day. I nodded. "He forced you to kiss him?" I nodded again "god I could just kill him! It doesn't matter that he didn't know about you and Santana! He shouldn't force himself on you! That's like kissing rape or something!"

"I shouldn't have let it happen," I said miserably

"It wasn't your fault Britt, it was Arties"

"But it is! Santana told me that Artie was flirting with me! I ignored her. I just thought he was being friendly"

"He was being friendly alright," Quinn muttered

"Anyway, I thought she was just being overly jealous, but she got it exactly right, god I'm so stupid"

"Your not stupid Britt"

"That's what Santana says"

"What?"

"That I'm not stupid, she always tells me how smart I am"

"Aww Britt" she said adoringly

"I know! And now I messed it up, she's never going to talk to me again"

"Don't think that Brittany, have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yeah and she told me to leave, she wouldn't let me get one word out, not that I don't blame her"

"She's probably calmed down a bit by now"

"I don't know…"

"You should try again" she insisted

"Okay, but later"

After that Quinn left and I crawled into bed. Willing myself to sleep so the aching in my chest would go away.

**Santana****'****s POV (the next day, night time)**

_Knock knock._

"Go away Marco!" I shouted. In heard the door open and he walked in anyway "Marco" I said rolling over "I said- Quinn?" why was Quinn here, in my room?

"Hi Santana" she came over and sat down on the end of my bed.

"Um Quinn, not to be rude or anything but why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay?" Why did she need to talk to me?

"I know about you and Brittany" she blurt out.

"Wait what?" I asked shocked, I was not expecting that.

"I know about you and Brittany" she repeated, "Brittany, she told me"

"Oh" was all I could say

"She's really upset you know," she said softly.

"HA! She's upset" I sneered

"Santana-"

"I'm guessing she told you evening then?" I interrupted. She nodded. "We'll then you know how she cheated"

"Technically she didn't cheat, you guys weren't official"

"Like it matters, it still had the same effect" I huffed

"Santana maybe you should talk to Brittany" she suggested

"No! You have no idea what's going on Quinn!" I screamed

"I know more than you think!" she shouted back at me "what did you see?" she asked a few minutes later when we were both slightly calmer.

"What?"

"What did you see happen between Brittany and Artie?" I cringed at his name.

I shrugged "Artie kissed her when they were dancing"

"What else?"

"I don't know, I left as soon as it happened"

"So you didn't see what happened after?"

"Why would I ever in hell want to see fucking Wheels McCripple Pants suck on her face? Of coarse I left!"

"She pulled away," I didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue "as soon as it happened she pulled away"

"No-"

"You weren't there you didn't see, then Brittany tried to follow you but Artie grabbed her and she tried to pull away but he didn't let her go and then he pulled her down and forced her to kiss him again, but as soon as that happened she pulled away again and slapped him" Quinn explained

"Why are you telling me this?" my voice was cold.

"Because I care about Brittany and you too now, both of you have been so happy this past week, and I didn't think that Brittany could get any happier. I know I just met you but it's seems like you've changed a lot since when you first got here" I let her words sink in. "I'm just going to go now, I probably shouldn't even have told you all of that".

After she had gone I couldn't help but go over everything in my head. Was I just over reacting? But Brittany shouldn't have even let it happen if what Quinn says is true. I completely blame Artie for the second kiss and I'm not mad at her for it only him, it's not even the fact that they kissed again, just the fact that he forced her to. No one should ever have to be forced to do something they don't want to. It's not anything extremely serious like rape but you shouldn't force be forced into a position like that. I swear if I ever see him I don't know if I will be able to not beat him up right on the spot. I was still upset about Brittany but not as much as before and I know it's stupid of me, but I don't really trust her that much anymore. I tried to tell her about Artie and she ignored me, if she can't trust me how can I trust her?

**Please review, thanks. Also please could you tell me ways I can improve my writing, just helpful tips and nothing to harsh, although I'm not against constructive criticism. Thanks again for reading! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Because there were some demands I decided to update now instead of tomorrow so be happy. Because of school and stuff I don't know when I can update next probably sooner rather than later but i don't know. If there is enough reviews i asking for more I can try and update sooner. Please review and enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 9**

**Santana's POV: two days later**

I haven't seen or heard from Brittany in the past two days, probably because I haven't left the house in that long. I haven't tried to talk to her either, it's not that I don't want to, really I do, I just don't know what I'd say to her. I do miss her though, so much, I miss her voice her touch her laugh. I was only slightly mad at Brittany now; I've come to the conclusion that we both had our own parts in this fight.

Marco has kept pestering me about why I'm being grumpy and not going out anymore, so far he hasn't gotten anything out of me. I wouldn't know what to say to him either. _Knock, knock._

_"_Marco leave me alone!" I shouted

"Don't worry Chica, I haven't come to question you, this time," he added,"you've been up here for two days straight you need to go out. So we are going to the Sugar Shack for dinner tonight. We leave in ten." he left then leaving me no time to argue. I quickly changed into some blue shorts and a white top with a peace sign on it and went downstairs.

The Sugar Shack was only half full when we got there. Marco led us to a table and we sat down.

"How are you Santana?" Marco asked

"Ugh! Not this again!" did he never give up?

"It was just a simple question"

"Fine, I'm fine"

"You always say that"

"I always feel that" I retorted.

Someone spoke into the mic "hello ladies and gentlemen", I know that voice, "I'm Brittany Pierce and I'm going to perform a song for you. This is a song by Una Healy" There was a small applause. Did Marco know she was going to sing today? I looked at him, yep, he knew. I could tell by the guilty glint in his eye. And he sat us at the back, in front of the stage! The music started to play but I didn't recognise the song, she started to sing and suddenly I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

_Sitting here alone today_

_thinking how I was last night_

_looking back it seems so clear_

_how wrong I've been_

_if I could I'd change everything_

_I'd take back the words that I said_

_but I cant turn back the time_

_but I can imply_

Her eyes bore into me and I couldn't look away. She sang straight at me never looking away. She had so much emotion in her voice.

_that I am sorry_

_I'm really sorry_

_and now I know why_

_that I am sorry_

_I'm really sorry_

_s.o.r.r.y_

_oh ohh ohhhh_

_I don't know why I acted that way_

_guess it was the drink in me_

_cant believe I'd jeopardise_

_what we had in a fight_

_I provoked it all I know_

_you deserve much more than that_

_what we have is so special to me_

_never throw it away_

Well that verse was definitely on the money. I did want to listen anymore. Why did Marco set me up like this? I really wish he had given me a heads up because I felt tears brimming my eyes.

_and I am sorry_

_I'm really sorry_

_and now I know why_

_that I am sorry_

_I'm really sorry_

_s.o.r.r.y_

_ohhhh ohhh ohhhhh ohhh ohh_

_ohhh ohh ohhhhhhhh yeah_

_mmm mmmmm_

I couldn't stand being there anymore. I abruptly stood up and quickly left the Sugar Shack as the first tears started to fall. I thought I was all dried up from the past few days, guess not. I walked down to the water and sat down. It was dark out here so maybe she wouldn't see I was crying. I could still hear her voice it was slightly shaky though.

_I am sorry_

_I'm really sorry_

_and now I know why_

_that I am sorry_

_I'm really sorry_

_s.o.r.r.y_

_s.o.r.r.y_

_mmm_

_s.o.r.r.y._

There was applause but it wasn't as enthusiastic as usual, the audience definitely felt the power behind Brittany's emotions, I undoubtedly did.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted from the door of the Sugar Shack. I didn't answer but I knew she saw me because then I heard footsteps coming towards me. She sat down next to me although she was farther away than she usually sat.

"I'm sorry," she blurt

"Brittany-"

"No let me say something, I am so sorry Santana. About everything, I didn't mean for it to happen. At the party Artie kissed me but I didn't kiss him back as soon as it happened I pushed him away and then I saw you leaving, I knew you must have seen it, I tried to follow you but Artie grabbed me and he wouldn't let go. He told me he liked me and then he grabbed me and forced me to kiss him again and I pushed him away again and then I slapped him and I don't feel bad about it at all. It was so disgusting and awful, his lips were all gross and rough but mostly it was because…" I wait for her to keep going "because he wasn't you" she finished.

"Brittany I-" she interrupted again

"I know I shouldn't have let it happen and I should have listened to you when you said he was flirting, I know none of what I just said excuses that I let the kiss happen in the first place and I'm soo sorry, in glee whenever we argue we sing about it and it makes it better, I thought this could be like that too. I know just singing a song won't make everything completely better or at all but it's a start and we have to start somewhere."

"Brittany, I forgive you," I said calmly, and I did, it wasn't all Brittany's fault only a little bit of it, it was mostly Artie.

"What? How can you just forgive like that?"

"I've been thinking over the last couple of days and I realize that it's also my fault. I over reacted, I didn't see you pull away, I thought you kissed back, but Quinn told me that wasn't what happened and that you pulled away."

"I still shouldn't have let it happen, I was so stupid to let it happen"

"Hey! Your not stupid, how many times do I have to say that to get you to believe me? And anyway it's mostly Arties fault anyway. I can't believe he forced you to kiss him! It's like kissing rape!" Brittany laughed at that and I got confused.

She must have noticed my confusion because then she explained, "Quinn said the exact same thing"

"Oh" was all I said

"So can I like… maybe take you on a date?"

I shook my head "no, sorry Brittany not yet" she started to frown.

"It's not that I don't want to but, I know it's dumb, but after all this I don't really trust you as much" I said truthfully.

"I'm so sorry" she said

"I know and I forgive you, it's just, I told you about Artie. I told you that he was flirting with you and you didn't believe me. If you can't trust me how can I know to trust you?"

"I do trust you, so much and I will always believe you from now on" she assured

"Thanks Britt, but you didn't, trust me that is. I still trust you just not as much now" I said, I hated that I didn't trust her completely.

"I'll earn your trust back enough to go on a date" she smiled. I hugged her.

"I missed you," she whispered

"I missed you too," I whispered as she hugged me back. After that Brittany left and I went back inside to get Marco, I didn't feel like eating anymore.

**Brittany's POV**

Santana forgave me. It's so nice to know she's not mad at me anymore. But now she doesn't trust me. Is that worse? Would it be better of she was still mad but trust me? I have to figure out a way to make her trust me again, I know it won't be easy but she is definitely worth it. Hopefully I'll earn her trust back even if it takes forever.

**Five days later: **

**Santana's POV**

Brittany had been nothing but perfect. Everyday for the past five days Brittany has left bouquets of white violets in my room before I woke up, _'taking chances' _that's what she said on our date. I wanted too so much. But our fight reminded me of why I never did _feelings. _You always got hurt. I know I'm being stupid, it was a mistake and pretty much and all Arties fault. But I was… scared. I got hurt once and it will probably happen again. But the question was, is she worth it? Definitely.

She has cooked me breakfast almost everyday, texted me cute messages every night and we have just spent the rest of the time getting to know each other more and taking it slow, last time we moved so quickly. She hasn't brought up the topic of another date yet, which I was glad for, so I didn't have to reject her again. If she did ask I probably wouldn't be able to say no. I've thought a lot about Brittany over the last week, actually she's all I thought about, and I think I trust her again. Even when Artie tried to talk to Brittany she completely rejected him on front of everyone and let's just say she didn't let him down easy.

_Flashback two days ago - Neutral POV_

_Santana and Brittany were sat in Quinn's back yard just hanging out with all the glee kids, Artie included. Mostly Artie had been by himself occasionally talking to Tina. Everyone knew what he did and no one was on his side. _

_"Brittany can I talk to you?" Artie rolled up to Brittany where she were sat on the grass talking to Santana, Quinn and Sam. _

_"Not right no Artie we were actually having a conversation here before you interrupted" she said shortly ands then turned back to the conversation. Artie sat there silently before speaking up again._

_"Brittany can we just go somewhere to talk?" he begged_

_"If you really have to tell me something you can tell me here" she replied just as short as before. He cleared his throat._

_"I just wanted to ask you if you were sure you didn't want to go out with me" _

_"No"_

_"But-"_

_"Just stop talking Artie! Listen, I was trying to be nice before, but I can't. You come up to me and the first thing you do is ask me out. Again. When I already said no. You don't even bother to say sorry for what you did the other night!" she was shouting now and everyone was watching silently. "You don't care about me at all. You just want someone to have sex with cause you haven't done it yet and I was being nice to you. I liked you Artie. But as a friend. Only a friend but now I don't even know if I like you that much, I've never ever felt anything more towards you! You see me as an object you can just use. You even forced me to kiss you! And you want to know the truth? It was gross, awful, disgusting even! I can't stand to look at you! Just. Leave" she whispered the last word. The whole garden was silent._

_"Who told you all that"_

_"Santana"_

_"Brittany how can you be so stupid? She's just a mean bitch" he scoffed_

_"What did you say puta?" Santana screeched jumping to her feet_

_"Your a bitch" he spat_

_"Not that you pedazo de mierda! (piece of shit) Did you just call Brittany stupid?"_

_"I Uhh"_

_"You did, don't deny it Brittany is the smartest person I know! A hell lot smarter than you! Now leave, I don't hit crippled people, but for you I just might make an exception" he quickly wheeled away and left leaving a lot a shocked faces behind._

_End of Flashback_

**Santana's POV**

We haven't seen him since then and no one was complaining. Today I was meeting up with Quinn and Brittany; she said she had a surprise for me. Quinn and I had gotten quite close over the past few days. I think it's cause she's Brittany's best friend, at first I just decided that I wasn't going to hate her because she's such a good friend to Brittany but as I got to know her the more I liked her and she was definitely the second closest person to me.

I chucked on my usual clothes, a bikini, shorts and a top and went downstairs.

"Hola chica" Marco greeted

"I'm not going to tell you so you don't have to bother asking" I said as I poured a bowl of cereal.

"Fine, fine" I still hadn't told him why Brittany and I were fighting, I didn't want to explain it yet, when I didn't even know what we were anymore. We were obviously more than friends but we hadn't kissed again or gone on a date so why should I explain something if it turns out to be nothing.

"What are you doing today?" he asked

"I dunno hanging with Britt and Quinn," I shrugged

"Okay have fun, I'm going to Findlay in the afternoon for work and I'll be getting back late and I might not be here when you get back"

"I thought you were a history teacher?" I asked confused

"I am, that's how I have the same holidays as you, but do other things on the side, how else would I afford to live here? Any way what I do is I invest in-"

"I don't wanna know" I said holding out my hand to stop him.

But Santana it's really interes-"

"Nope, not listening!" I said plugging my ears, "I'm going now!" I said as I went to the door.

I opened it; Brittany was there with her hand up fist clenched, like she was about to knock.

"Hi San!" I started letting her call me that again, "I was just coming to get you"

"I know, but Uncle Marco was going on about boring business stuff and I didn't want to listen"

"Oh okay, are you ready for your surprise?" she asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Yep what is it?" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Come on you'll have to wait and see" we walked to Quinn's house and when we got there she made me close my eyes as she lead me into the back yard.

"Okay open" she said as we stopped. I opened my eyes, we were on Quinn's dock now, and I front of me were three vehicles.

"Jet skis?" I said

"Ya! I know you haven't gone on one before, so… taa daa!" Brittany said

"Thanks Britt, I love my surprise" I hugged her

"Hey guys," Quinn said as she came over to us, she hugged us both.

"You ready for this?" she asked me

"Yeah" I nodded, this was so exciting I've always wanted to try this but my Mami never let me, she thought they were too dangerous or something.

"Okay, here's your life jacket" she handed me one and then Brittany one we stripped down to our bikinis and we out them on. "I'll just tell you a few rules, one you always have to wear your life jacket, two always make sure your attached to the engine cut-off switch lanyard so that if you fall off the jet ski stops, three don't drive too close to anyone one else on a jet ski and stay away from other boats and people by at least 100 metres" she instructed.

"Now how do I drive this thing?"

"I'll start it for you and then you just press the throttle down, don't go to fast at first we don't want you to crash" she warned. She stepped into the water and went over to a jet ski, she pulled the clutch and then held the start button for a few seconds and it roared to life. Then she did the same to another one before climbing on.

"Get on" she ordered. I did and so did Brittany, she started hers up as well. "That's the throttle" she pointed out, I nodded.

"Let's ride this bitch!" I cheered, they hooted and hollered.

"Okay go slow "Quinn said to me before speeding off.

"It's easy San, it's like steering a bike," she told me. I nodded, I pressed down the throttle a bit and jerked forwards, I took my thumb off it.

"Not too much" Brittany said and I nodded again. I pressed down lighter and started forwards more soothingly, "okay now a bit more" I pressed down a bit harder "come on San!" Brittany shouted and shot forwards. I followed her and we zipped around the lake. We drove around, we raced and we played games for hours, it was so much fun. It felt so freeing just gliding across the water like that.

I came to a stop next to Brittany so that our jets skis were touching and I could hold onto hers so that she wouldn't float away. "So San I was wondering…" I nodded for her to continue "if you would maybe like to go on a date with me?" I could tell she was nervous, I already rejected her once, I'm sure she was nervous I would do it again; I know I would be if I was her.

"I'd love to Brittany," I answered softly

"Really! Yay! I was so nervous" she admitted

"Yes really, I trust you" I told her and I saw her break out into a huge smile I thought her face was going to break. With our jets kids being so close she easily jumped onto me tackling me in a hug.

"No Brittany watch out!" I said as we started to slip. We crashed into the water, Brittany still hugging me tightly.

"What happened?" Quinn asked as she got near us.

"She said yes Quinn!" Brittany said happily

"You knew?" I asked

"Yeah, why do you think that I was jet skiing by myself for the last ten minutes" she smirked "come on we should head back so you lovebirds can get ready" she teased.

We got back and Quinn said that she would put everything away and that we should just go home and get ready. We thanked Quinn and hugged her before going back to our houses.

"Hey Santana, what have you been up to?" Marco asked as I walked in the door

"We went jet skiing" I told him

"Did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah! It was amazing!" I loved jet skiing I definitely wanted to do it again sometime, but just the I was referring to the other thing that happened while we were jet skiing, but Marco didn't need to know that.

"That's good, I'm just leaving now, I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled

"Okay, I'm going out tonight with Brittany" I told him

"I thought you guys were fighting"

"We made up ages ago, really you have to pay attention sometimes" I teased

"Sorry, I'm new at the whole looking after another person thing"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to get ready"

Upstairs, my phone buzzed, it was a text from Brittany. _Dress fancy _it said. I quickly showered and then started to raid my closet and drawers. What should I wear? This is like our first date all over again but a lot harder, and then it was just casual. That's easy. Usually I'm good at dressing up and looking nice but right now it really seemed like I had no clothes. In the end I decided on wearing a black skirt with a cream top but the top and skirt were tight so it looked more like a dress, along with some black heels. My hair was styled so that it was wavy and curled in at the bottom, it hung loosely around my face. I finished doing my make up just as the doorbell rang.

**Review please. Remember more reviews = more updates! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi thanks for all of the reviews and everything, you guys are amazing! Its my B-day tomorrow, yay!, so I thought I'd give you all a present, UPDATES! I know thats not how birthdays work but who cares ;D xxx Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10**

"Hi San" she greeted as I opened the door "wow you look- its a good thing I got you these" she pulled out a bouquet of lilies from behind her back.

"Why?" I asked

"They mean majestic beauty," I blushed. Brittany had made it a thing to get me flowers that symbolise different things; it was the most adorable and thoughtful thing in the world.

"Thank you," I took them from her, "I'm just going to put them in the kitchen," I quickly brought them into the kitchen and put them in some water before I returned to the door where Brittany was waiting patiently.

"You ready?" she asked

"Yes and you look really nice too Britt"

"Thank you, come one," she led us to a car.

"Umm where are we going?" I asked

"To Findlay, I thought I would take you to a nice restaurant, it would make a change from the Sugar Shack"

"Sounds good" the drive only took about half an hour or so and soon we were pulling up to a fancy looking restaurant with a big silver sign over the door saying 'Breadsticks'. We walked in.

"Hello how can I help you?" a man in a tux said.

"A table for Pierce" Brittany replied.

"Right this way please" he led us to a table in the far corner that could barely be seen by the rest of the restaurant. We sat down.

"I thought it would be nice if we had a more private seat" Brittany explained

"It's perfect" I assured her "but I can't let you pay for this it will be so expensive" I glanced around the Italian restaurant, their was a massive chandelier in the middle of the room and all the waiters were wearing tuxes.

"I want to" she said "your worth it" she winked which made me blush. "Besides this place is the best, you know they are like legally not allowed to stop bringing you breadsticks"

"Really?" that was weird.

"Yeah, they are amazing try one" she gestured to the cup of breadsticks on the table. I took one and took a bite. Oh my god, it's like heaven in stick form! Yumm… so much buttery goodness…

"These are so good!"

"I told you," she said taking a bite of her own one. I shoved down the rest of the breadstick.

"You look like a chipmunk," she giggled.

"I roo mop" I said with my mouth full which just made her laugh harder. I swallowed thickly.

"Hey" I pouted

"Aww Sanny, I think you're a cute chipmunk," I smiled. I decided to slow down on the breadsticks; I didn't want to look like too much of a pig.

"Excuse me ladies can I take your orders?" asked a waiter. We ordered our food and he left leaving us by ourselves again.

"So tell me about your self Santana, who are your friends in LA?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't really have any friends"

"You must have some friends San"

I shook my head, "I have people I hang out with at school but that's just for appearances, I hate most of them, they're stuck up bitches"

"San" she pouted.

"It's okay I'm a bitch to so its good we hang out together" I shrugged

"Your not a bitch Santana, you tell me I'm not stupid so I'm telling you your not a bitch"

"Yeah but you really aren't stupid but I'm really a bitch"

"Please don't think that San," she whispered she looked like she was about to cry. I grabbed her hand and rubbed my thumb over her hand soothingly.

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt I won't anymore I promise"

"Pinkie promise?" she held out her pinkie.

I nodded "pinkie promise" I hooked my pinkie around hers. We unlatched our pinkies as the waiter came with our food.

"I'm my god! This food is soooo good" I said finished swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti carbonara.

"I know, it's like my favourite restaurant" Brittany said picking up a slice of her ham ands pineapple pizza, "besides The Chilly Cow"

"The Chilly Cow?" I asked confused

"It's like the best ice cream shop, they have a rainbow flavour," she added

"Well, I'll have to try it sometime" she nodded enthusiastically.

We finished our food, I tried to tell her that I wanted to pay again, but she insisted that because she brought me on the date that she was going to be paying. I grudgingly agreed and we went outside, I headed towards the car.

"Where are you going?" she's asked

"To the car?"

"No silly, the dates not over yet, come on its this way" she took my hand hand and lead us down the street.

"Come on Britt! You know I don't like surprises" I complained

"Don't be a spoil sport, you've like all the surprises I've given you" she pointed out

"That's true" I nodded

"Okay here we are". We were in a park, she lead us to a small cluster of trees and what I saw then was beautiful. It was like our first date, there were fairy lights wrapped around every tree and in the middle of the trees was a blanket but instead of flowers on the blanket it was… a tub of ice cream? Yep, that was definitely ice cream.

"I may have had magic elves help me," she explained

"Magic elves huh" I chuckled

"Okay it was Quinn, but shh, we don't want to ruin the magic" she whispered

"Of coarse not Britt-Britt" I said sincerely, it really did look magical.

"I texted my elves when we were at the restaurant to get us a tub of rainbow ice cream" we sat down and Brittany pried open the tub.

"Your spoon madam" she handed me a clear yellow spoon

"Thank you kind sir" I replied taking the spoon from her and shovelling out some ice cream, which in fact does literally look like a rainbow with all different colours mixed together in the tub red, yellow, green, orange, blue, purple and each colour was a different flavour.

"Wow that's actually really good" I complimented as I took my first bite.

"It's my favourite," she said

"I think it's mine too now" I said taking another spoonful. We ate half of the big tub before deciding we were full.

"So the reason I brought you here to the park was because I wanted to ask you something" she began

"Okay"

"And I wanted it to be special"

"Everything you do is special"

She just nodded, she looked really nervous " would you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" she asked looking into my eyes. I was shocked, but not in a bad way, I really wasn't expecting that. I must have not talked for a while because she started to ramble.

"But you don't have to if you don't want to, I know you probably wont want to because of the fight and all and I just thought that I would give it a shot cause I really like you and your so perfect and amazing, which I why you wouldn't want to be my girlfriend cause I'm none of those and-"

"Brittany" I stopped her rant and took both of her hands in mine, "I would love to be your girlfriend, I didn't say yes straight away because I was just not expecting that but I really would like to, I'd love to in fact, and your right, this is special and incredibly perfect" I leaned in and pressed our lips together for a few seconds and them pulled away. Her eyes were glazed over and she was smiling goofily.

"Yeah, perfect" she smiled.

At home I pulled on some PJ's and slipped into bed. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent Brittany a text.

_To Brittany: night Britt-Britt, thanks for the best night ever. Girlfriend xxx_

_From Brittany: your welcome girlfriend. Sleep tight. Xxxxxxx_

That night was so perfect, I had such a good time at dinner but then Brittany made it better by taking to me to the park. She asked me to be her girlfriend and in such an adorable way. I really couldn't ask for anyone better.

**Next day:**

The glee group and I were all sat in Mike's backyard, Puck was telling us how we should go on a camping trip to the other lake. I usually hated the idea of spend time away from a bed, shower and a flushing toilet but Brittany had managed to convince me to go. It was going to be at the lake that was more like a beach that Brittany told me about when we first met. It was called Lake Karivu. Brittany told me it was really nice and the beach was amazing so I was convinced but I undoubtedly would have ended up going anyway if Brittany just asked me. Artie was there it was the first time I had seen him in a few days. I had no idea why he was here not many people liked him at the moment.

"Hey Santana" Puck said coming to sit by me

"Hi Puck what do you want?"

"I can't just come and talk to you?"

"We'll you've never done it before, why now?"

"We'll you see I was thinking, I have a nice big four man tent, and cause your single and I'm single I thought you know we could get to know each other over the camping trip" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Umm I don't think so Puck, your not my type"

"I'm everyone's type," he said cockily. Artie scoffed.

"What is it stubbles" I spat

"Of coarse he's not your type"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, he's not your type cause you don't like dick," he smirked

"What?!" I screeched I swear I heard Quinn gasp.

"Come on don't act dumb, I saw you and Brittany at Breadsticks last night"

"What are you a stalker?" I stood up so I was hovering over him.

"I was there before you actually, with my parents."

"Well that's not a surprise."

"Uhh what are you guys talking about?" Blaine interrupted

"Why don't you ask Santana or better yet her _girlfriend _Brittany" I was seething

"You followed us?! Your such a fucking creep!" I screamed at him

"That doesn't matter. YOU ruined my chances with Brittany! You turned her into a dyke" he spat. I heard Brittany start crying beside me.

"What did you call her?" I said menacingly

"Your both dykes" he hissed

"Don't you EVER use that word towards Brittany, call me whatever the fuck you want, but NEVER call Brittany that again" everyone was staring now, "you never deserved her and you never will". I couldn't handle it. So I did the one thing I did best. I ran.

But this time I grabbed Brittany's hand and brought her with me, she didn't deserve the stares anymore than I did. I had tears threatening to stream down my face now and I'm sure Brittany was crying but I didn't look at her because I knew I would break down if I did. I didn't stop running and neither did Brittany until we got to my room.

"I'm so sorry Britt" I enveloped her in a hug and she pressed her face into my neck.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault," she said sobbing.

"It's okay," I said soothingly, I was sobbing inside but I knew one of us had to be strong, I let a few tears stream down my face.

"I hate Artie," she muttered

"Me to babe" she looked at me and smiled

"I'm slightly confused, we just got outed and you're smiling"

"You called me babe" she blushed; I loved how such small things could make her cheer up.

"We're gonna be fine you know, babe" I told her

"I know, but I guarantee the whole lake will know by tomorrow, Mercedes and Kurt are just too big of gossips to not say anything"

"Well it was bound to happen one day" I tried to reason

"I just wish that we could have chosen when and how to tell people, instead of the first way people hear about relationship is that we are both dykes"

"Don't use that word B, he shouldn't have said that, he's a ass"

"I know he is, but we aren't bad for being together are we?"

"No, don't think that B, what we are is special, no one has the right to take it away"

"Okay, but what will we do? How will people react?" she wiped away her tears

"What we will do is stay together, all of your friends are fine with Kurt and Blaine, it was probably just a shock to them and as for how the other people will react, I have no idea. But we are going on the camping trip on Wednesday which is like a day away so if people over react we can get away and let them cool down" assured her as I rubbed her back.

"Thanks San" I just smiled and kissed her slowly.

I pulled away "I think we should tell uncle Marco, before someone else tells him"

"Do you want me to be there with you?" she asked

"Yes please" I said taking her hand

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Today. When he gets back from the supermarket". I think it's best to tell him sooner rather than later.

I heard Marco slammed the door shut. Saying I was nervous was an understatement, I was scared shitless. If he kicked me out I don't think I could handle it, it already happened once this summer by my mom. Oh my god, my mom. How could I forget about her? What's she and Papi going to say? Papi is a huge homophobe, it's one of the main reasons I've never came out. If they found out he would be furious and Mami would go along with it. She didn't like to admit it but she was scared of him, so was I, and he ruled her life. I don't know how she would feel about this because every time something gay would pop up in a conversation Papi would scoff and say how disgusting that was and Mami would quickly agree, like she does to everything he says.

Brittany and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Marco was unloading the groceries.

"Hello girls, I got lasagne for dinner, you can stay if you want to Brittany" he said cheerfully.

"Umm, Uncle Marco, can we talk?"

"Sure Chica, what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we sit down in the living room?" I asked

"Okay?" he sounded worried. We walked into the living room, Marco sat on a chair and Brittany and I sat on the sofa next to each other. We looked at each other nervously.

"What do you want to talk about girls, are you okay?"

"We're fine Marco, Santana and I just have to tell you something" Brittany spoke up for the first time

"It's really important and I don't know how you're going to react." I began nervously, "me and Brittany…we are umm…we're together" I grasped Brittany's hand for support. I couldn't look Marco and I had tears on the verge of falling. He didn't say anything.

"We are like together together…" a single tear made its way down my face.

"Santana, it's okay," he said as he got up and pulled me and Brittany into a big hug "I'm so proud of you girls, you're so brave" he reassured gently

"So your not mad?" I looked at Brittany, she had a slightly shocked expression on her face she was probably expecting a bad reaction like I was.

"Not at all, I think Brittany's a wonderful girl, she's been good for you and you seem so much happier since you came here"

"Thanks Marco" Brittany said shyly

"I mean it Brittany," Marco turned to her "I think your an amazing girl and I know you'll treat Santana right, but I have to warn you, I don't know how everyone else around the lake will take it when you tell them"

"We don't have to worry about that," I murmured

"What?" he asked

"Artie. He outed us," Brittany said in a monotone voice

"It was earlier today. Everyone's gonna know now." I added

"I hate that kid," Marco muttered

"Marco, we can't tell Mami or Papi, especially not Papi," I said seriously

"Don't worry I wont tell them, but you will have to eventually"

"Please don't remind me" I huffed

"When you do decide to tell them I'll be there with you and if anyone gives you trouble around here, all you have to do is tell me." he said

"Me too" said Brittany

"Thanks guys your the best" I sighed.

Marco clapped his hands together "so about the lasagne, Brittany you staying?"

"If that's okay"

"Of coarse it is, you guys go upstairs I'll call you when it's done"

This has been an eventful summer. I'm really glad that Marco was okay with everything and he was being really supportive. I really can't imagine being kicked out twice in one summer. But now we have to deal with everyone else, I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. At least I'll have Brittany. We walked upstairs hand in hand.

"Your okay right?" Brittany asked softly. I nodded; the truth was I wasn't okay probably the exact opposite. How has my life changed so fast? Before I was the top bitch and ruled my school, I got any guy I wanted; I had a car, money and parties every weekend. And now I was here at Lake Lima, I was know by some as the bitchy new girl, I had no money except what I was given by my uncle, no car only a bike that I sometimes borrowed from Brittany, I've been to one party this whole trip which ended up leading to me and Britt's fight and I have had no sex in weeks. The sex thing actually hasn't bothered me that much, to be honest it wasn't that great before, probably cause it was with guys. Obviously I've had my fair share of cold showers this summer, mostly after swimming with Brittany and seeing her in a bikini. Being with Brittany though, a _girl, _isn't something I would have ever imagined myself doing. But the difference was I was happy which I hadn't been in years, that were all Brittany, I loved her. Wait. Love? Where did that come from? I can't love Brittany this soon can I? She's, smart, fun, so nice to everyone, she calms me, she's perfect. Yeah, I love her. Well that's just great, I know I should be happy, but love leads to pain, I don't want to cause Brittany pain. I had gotten so worked up I was on the brink of tears.

I took a deep shaky breath "actually Britt, I'm not okay"

"Babe come here" she walked over to my bed and sat down holding out her arms. I jumped into her arms and shoved my face in her neck. I sobbed onto her shoulder. "Brittany, I like it here, I like being with you" I didn't say love she probably wasn't there yet.

"Me too babe" she rubbed my back like I did to her before.

"What if we can't be together because of the other people?" I said against her neck

"We will always be together, promise"

"Pinkie promise?" I mimicked her from our date

"Pinkie promise" she wrapped her finger around mine and we kept them like that. She wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"Please don't cry" she asked quietly. I nodded; we both leaned in towards each other and our lips met.

We brushed them over each other's gently. I pushed her down on the bed so I was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. She ran her tongue over my lips and I quickly opened them. I moaned as her soft tongue swept into my mouth messaging mine. She ran her hands down my sides then flipped us over. "So you like being on top" I said suggestively she just smirked and crashed our lips together. We kissed of ages, it getting more and more heated by the minute. I gently pushed my hand under her shirt and rested it against her bare skin. "is this okay?" I asked against her lips. She nodded. I skimmed my hands up and down her sides experimentally, which caused Brittany to moan softly. I ran my hand up her side and stopped just below her left breast.

"Is this okay?" I asked again.

"Yes" she said heavily, she then reached behind her and removed her bra with out taking off her top before chucking it on the floor. I carefully placed my hand over the curve of her breast and squeezed experimentally. She moaned loudly against my lips, I squeezed again harder this time, wanting to make her moans again. She arched her back and pressed her pelvis into mine searching for more friction.

"Chica-ahhhhh!" Marco shouted quickly covering his eyes. We jumped apart to either ends of the bed, both our faces flushing red. "I… will…ugh just you know… leave" he stuttered still keeping his eyes covered. He stumbled out the room and then shouted through the door "I'll bring your food up!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe that just happened!" I groaned flopping back onto the bed.

"I think I just died of embarrassment" Brittany exclaimed lying down with me.

"Ugh! Doesn't he knock?"

"He probably did and we just didn't hear him. I should probably put my bra on" she said standing up and putting on her bra without taking her top off.

"Your really good at putting on and taking off bras without taking off your shirt" I pointed out

"Thanks, it's a gift" she shrugged

"Your _very _talented" I pulled her towards me, pulling her down for a kiss.

"We shouldn't, what if Marco comes back up?"

"He won't not for another few minutes" she leaned down and kissed me.

"Girls foods-ahh!" he shouted as he walked through the door again. Seriously? We pulled apart "really girls? I just left the room three minutes ago!"

"Sorry" we apologised

"Can't keep your hands off each other?" he teased making my face blush. He put the tray on my bedside table

"Just go Marco" I ordered

"Okay I'm going" he held up his hands defensively. He walked out the door and then I felt a pillow slap me in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked

"You said he wasn't coming up!" she hissed at me

"I can't help it if I can't keep myself away from the smartest most beautiful and mostest special person in the world" I shrugged "but if you don't want me then…"

"Shut up san"

"You love it" she scoffed

"Are you hungry?" she asked gesturing to the lasagne on the bedside table.

"Very" I replied before jumping on her and peppering her face with kisses.

"San! What's gotten into you?" she giggled

"Nothing" I shrugged again "it's just that before we had to hide and now we don't," I reasoned

"I know it's just that I think we should…" she started slowly

"Take it slow" I finished, "me too Britt I like you too much" I said shyly

"I like you too much to" she said cutely.

"Now we have that settled, I was wondering if you wanted to sleepover?" I sat up my legs on either side of Brittany's waist.

"What are you gonna do?" she questioned

"Nothing!" I held my hands up defensively "I swear, pinkie promise, I can't want my girlfriend to sleepover?" I asked wrapping my pinkie around hers

"Of coarse you can, and yes I will definitely sleepover, its getting kinda late anyway," she said holding her pinkie tighter.

"Do you want to borrow PJ's?" I asked

"Yes please"

"I'll get them" I stood up and went over to my drawers and pulled out two pairs of boy shorts and two loose sleeping tops, I tossed hers at her.

"Thanks" she said catching them in the air. She started to strip and I couldn't help but stare at her toned stomach as she pulled her top up. I realised what I was doing and quickly avert my gaze and spun round also starting to change. When I finished I turned back around and saw Brittany staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I wiggled my hips

"Mm hmm" she answered swallowing thickly

"Come on, lets lie down" I took her hand and lead her over to my bed and slid under the covers, I held them up for her to slide in as well.

"I'm gonna text my mom to tell her where I am" Brittany said as she took out her phone and sent a text " are you sure that Marco wont mind"

"I don't think so" I shrugged. We snuggled down together and just relaxed and enjoyed having each other next to us. We quickly fell asleep exhausted from the days turn of events.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. REMEMBER more reviews = more updates! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

******Surprise! Another update, yay! Thanks for all your wonderfully amazing reviews, they are really all nice. Also if you feel like helping out I'm trying to get to 50 reviews, just cause, so if you could review that would be awesome and I would be extremely grateful. I think I'll bribe you with updates, so review a bunch and the I'll update! Yeah, I love bribing. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I think this ones quite sweet. **

**Chapter 11**

We woke up tangled in each other's limbs, if it weren't from the different skin tones I don't think I would be able to tell which leg belonged to who.

"Morning" I said my voice still rough from sleep.

"Morning" she said chirpily. How could she be this awake already?

"I need to pee" I grumbled, I started to untangle my arms and legs from Brittany's.

"No! Don't go!" she exclaimed cutely, she tightened her grip around my stomach.

"Britt! I have to pee," I laughed.

"No you don't. You're imagining it!" she snuggled into my side.

"I'm serious Britt, I'm bursting open" I really was, I was about to start peeing in a second.

"I don't care!" she pulled me tighter and buried her head in my neck.

"As much as I love you snuggling against me right now, I'm gonna get up" I shifted and swung my legs over the side of the bed, her arms still wrapped around my waist.

"I'll be back in one minute tops," I told her, reluctantly, she finally released me and I sprinted into the bathroom.

I just pulled up my shorts and the door opened. Brittany crept into the bathroom, "Britt!" I chuckled.

"I missed you," she smiled

"That's cute Britt, and I missed you too" I pecked her on the lips and washed my hands. As soon as I finished I felt a light kiss on my neck, I spun around and she immediately kissed me. I deepened it, wrapping my arms around her neck. She tugged on my shirt and I lifted my arms so she could pull it over my head. She raked her hands down stomach, "Your so sexy," she whispered against my lips, running her hand over my red lace bra, I moaned. I pushed her shirt up and cupped her bra-clad breast squeezing gently. Her kisses became frantic; I pulled her top over her head to show her bright yellow neon bra.

"Girls breakfast!" Marco shouted from outside the bedroom door

"Ugh! Oh my god" I grumbled, "He's such a twat swat" I groaned. Every Fucking time! God why do they have to invent people like Marco?

"Don't tell me about it," she groaned, "Coming!" she shouted

"I wish," I mumbled.

"Ha ha, lets go, we don't want Marco to know what we are doing in here"

"It doesn't matter"

"I think it does, I don't want him to think I'm 'soiling' his niece"

"Soiling?"

"Shut up!" she laughed, "We should go" she picked up our tops where they were discarded on the ground, I snatched them out of her hands and sprinted out of the bathroom.

"San! What are you doing? We need to go down for breakfast!" Brittany said running after me. I was stood on the other side of the bed smiling mischievously.

"Come get me" I winked. She ran around the bed and I jumped over the bed before she could reach me, "Come on, you have to do better than that," I scoffed.

"San! Give me my shirt back!"

"You'll find that this is my shirt actually" I said twirling them in my hand. Brittany lunged over the bed, I couldn't help but stare at her stomach as her abs flexed and shifted, she grabbed onto the shirts before I had time to react.

"Someone's a bit of a slow poke" she teased.

"No I'm not, your distracting…"

"Distracting hmm?"

"Yeah, your practically naked in my room"

"So are you," she pointed out

"Your not distracted?" I pouted

"You are _very _distracting" she pushed me down on the bed kissed my neck, I gasped as our skin touched.

"Girls! Breakfast! I made pancakes!"

"Pancakes?!" Brittany's head shot up.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "Who knew pancakes could beat sweet lady kisses?"

"Lets go!" she said pulling on her shirt and grabbing mine, she tried to pull it over my head but it was really failing, I helped her pull it down.

"Okay" I sighed; I stood up and grabbed her hand, "Lets go get your food." I really wanted to keep kissing and touching Brittany but she wanted pancakes and what Brittany wants Brittany gets, I loved giving Brittany anything she wanted, it was one of my favourite things.

We walked hand in hand downstairs; well actually it was more of Brittany dragging me and me trying not to fall on my face.

"Morning chicas, good sleep?" Marco asked putting the last pancake on a plate stacked with them.

"Yes thank you" Brittany replied

"Uhh huh" I said

"Are you going to do anything today?" he asked

"I don't know, but I really don't want to go out today," I said

"Me neither," Brittany agreed.

"Movie Marathon?" I asked her

She squealed, "Yes! I love those, snuggling on a sofa eating popcorn" she sighed; it was probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen.

"Now you girls have that sorted, who wants pancakes?" Marco said

We ate breakfast until we were both stuffed to the brim, I'm pretty sure I had a 7 month old food baby in my stomach, Marco was really good at making pancakes, they were delicious.

"What films do you want to watch? I was thinking we could watch them on my laptop and snuggle on my bed?" I suggested

"That sounds perfect, I'm just going to go home for a few minutes to change into some sweats and maybe get some Disney films?" she asked

"Whatever you want Britt" I smiled and her face lit up.

"Thanks San! You're the best girlfriend ever" she kissed me on the cheek "I'll be back in 15 minutes" she told me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked

"Yes! Lets go hurry up," she said.

"You two are too cute!" Marco shouted as we walked out the door hand in hand.

We walked into Brittany's house and went upstairs to her room. She changed into grey trackies and a loose light green cami. She walked over to some shelves where there was and extensive DVD collection, looking at it I saw mostly Disney or Pixar films.

"I was thinking Lion King cause its your favourite," she said, I cant believe she remembered that, " and The Little Mermaid because its my favourite"

"That sounds great Britt-Britt," I agreed.

"My parents and little sisters favourite is Aladdin," she told me. I can't believe I forgot about her parents, what are they going to say?

"Umm Britt?"

"Yeah San" she said still intently staring at her DVDs

"What about your parents? What will they say when they find out? Do they already know? Will they hate me now? Will they hate you?" I started to ramble.

"San calm down," she held my arms.

"I can't, are we going to tell them?"

"Santana, I really don't think that my parents will mind that much and I'm pretty sure that they don't know yet otherwise they would have talked to me," she assured.

"I think we should tell them before some else does" I told her.

"Okay, we can tell them now if you want to, I think I heard them in the kitchen" she suggested. I nodded.

"Lets go" I stood up and took her hand, I started to walk but Brittany didn't budge, "Britt?"

"I'm scared San" she admitted.

"You said they wouldn't mind," I said resaying what she said earlier.

"I don't think they will, but how can I be sure? I'm not exactly the smartest crayon in the box"

"Brittany Pierce! I told you not to say your stupid!" I exclaimed

"Sorry, I didn't mean too," she looked down her cheeks turning pink.

"Don't say sorry Britt," I said gently wrapping my hands around her hips, "I just hate it when you call yourself stupid, you're the most incredible person I've ever met" I leaned up and kissed the side of her lips softly before pulling away.

"Thanks San, we can tell them now, I'm ready"

"Lets go then" I said starting to lead her but again she stopped me and pulled me back.

"Are you sure your okay Britt?" I asked searching her face for worry, but I found none.

"I'm okay, I just wanted to do this first" she smashed our lips together immediately sliding her tongue into my mouth, I eagerly kissed back, squeezing her hips.

"Brittany? Are you there? I thought I hear-" We flew apart, Susan stood frozen in the doorway, her face was stunned. I couldn't speak.

"Umm… Mom, its not what it looks like," Brittany stammered

"Brittany, Santana. Downstairs now" she said sternly before marching down the stairs. Oh my god. I can't believe Susan just walked in on us kissing. Well actually I can, it seems everyone just loves to walk in on us. We are awful at keeping secrets.

"I think we should go, we don't want your mom to get mad at us" Brittany just nodded and walked out the door. I followed closely behind; walking to the kitchen couldn't have gone any quicker. We walked in and silently stood just inside the door waiting to be talked to, shouted at, I don't know, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"So girls, are you going to explain what I just saw upstairs?" Susan asked, she looked a lot less shocked now, which I was glad for but now I couldn't really tell what she was thinking.

"Umm…" I couldn't think of what to say.

"We were…" Brittany tried to talk as well but it we both couldn't form any words.

"Listen girls," Pete said soothingly, "Whatever was going on upstairs I don't have a problem with it." I felt my shoulders relax and heard Brittany sigh with relief.

"We love you all the same, Brittany honey and you too Santana, sorry about before I was just slightly shocked was all" Susan explained tenderly. I can't believe how everyone was taking it, Marco was great, so was Quinn and now Susan and Pete were being just as amazing. We were so lucky.

"Sorry" I said.

"What are you sorry for" I shrugged; I had no idea why I just said that.

"Me too" said Brittany, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before"

"That's alright darling, now can you please explain to us what's going on?"

"Well me and Santana she's kinda my… girlfriend" Brittany mumbled shyly.

"That's wonderful girls!" Susan exclaimed

"But if you hurt my girl, don't think that won't rip out your heart and feed it to the penguins" Pete said seriously. I wanted to laugh, I could see where Brittany got her sayings from, but I could tell he was serious.

"Dad!"

"No its okay Britt, don't worry Mr Pierce I would never do anything to hurt Brittany."

"Good, are you really going back to calling me Mr Pierce?" he joked loosing his serious tone.

"Uhh, no. Sorry Pete"

"I just have to ask" Susan began "was the reason you were sad before because of Santana?" she asked Brittany.

"What! Santana did you not just hear what I said? Why wasn't I told about this?" Pete shouted

"Dad, calm down, it was my fault anyway" she mumbled the last part.

"Now you'll have to explain," he said, "and sorry Santana" he apologized. Brittany told the whole story, not just the fight, I didn't mind though, I quite liked listening to hear what Brittany thought of our dates and everything. When she finished we went upstairs and got our films and headed back over to my house to watch them. I put in The Little Mermaid first as it was Brittany's favourite and we snuggled up on my bed. I secretly really liked Disney movies but back home they weren't considered cool at all so I stopped watching them the same time as all the other kids. Through the whole movie Brittany sang along to all the songs and even put on a Jamaican accent when the song 'Kiss the Girl' came on. And of coarse I had to do just that and we ended up having to rewind fifteen minutes of the movie so Brittany didn't miss any of it, but I didn't mind, I'd do anything to make her smile.

There was a knock on the door, now Marco knocks, typical.

"Marco go away! We're watching a movie!" I shouted through the door cuddling further into Brittany's side. The door opened anyway.

"Seriously Marco we're watc- Puck?" What was he doing here, in my room?

"Lopez, Brittany" he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Umm… can I help you, why are you here?" I asked confused, Brittany paused The Little Mermaid and turned to Puck.

"Yeah? I'm confused…" Brittany said equally puzzled as I was.

"I just wanted to come by and see how you guys were after yesterday…" he said awkwardly running his hand through his Mohawk.

"We're good thanks Noah" Brittany answered.

"I wanted to tell you that I completely support you guys and I'm really happy for you" he said sincerely, I didn't think it would be possible for him to say words like that, but then most would say the same about me.

"Thank you, that means a lot" Brittany said she untangled herself from me and hugged him.

"No problem, now if you girls ever feel lonely you know the guy to call" he winked; I guess he was back to his usually douchy self. Brittany grimaced at his words and came to sit by me on the side of the bed.

"Puckerman!" I shouted throwing a pillow at his face.

"Hey! You can't blame me for trying!" he said defensively.

"Shut up you hombre puta (man whore)," I scoffed.

"I was serious before though about supporting you guys," he said genuinely," also are you still up for the camping trip, I understand if you don't want to go" he said being surprisingly nice again.

"I think we'll go" I looked at Brittany for confirmation and she nodded.

"Awesome, I have a spare three man tent you guys can have if you need it and Marco and your parents will probably have the rest of the stuff you need"

"Thanks again, you've been really great" Brittany said hugging him again.

"No problem, I gotta go now and get ready for tomorrow, we're leaving at 11 by the way meet us at mine I'll give you a lift," he told us.

After he left I turned to Brittany, "I didn't' know he could be that nice" I said

"He has his moments"

**Thanks for reading, I hope it was okay :) Also if you could tell me what you think about the sort of sexy times parts of the story because I don't think they are very good. Thanks and I'll try to update soon. xx**


	12. Chapter 12

******Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the general reading of this story, I hope your all enjoying it! I am so stupid though I really shouldn't be updating, I need to do my homework. I really need to get my priorities straight. Ha, oh well to late now. Anyway sorry about that little rant and ENJOY! (also please review) **

**Chapter 12**

That night Brittany slept over again, which I was grateful for, even though so far everyone had been so accepting and supportive I was still scared of what anyone else might think. I know it's stupid but I hate it when Brittany's not with me, otherwise it just feels like a dream. It's really strange how dependent I've become on her but I know she feels the same.

Brittany and I woke up at 9 so that we had enough time to get everything ready. But it turned out that Puck had already spoken to Marco about the trip and he had gotten everything already set out for us. He had a four-man tent, which Britt and I would share, a sleeping bag, some food, blankets, pillows, camping mattresses and the only thing left was clothes, which we would pack ourselves. Brittany had her own sleeping bag and she needed to pack as well so she left to go back to her house to do that.

"How are you and Brittany?" Marco questioned as I sat down to eat my bagel.

"I'm okay I guess" I shrugged.

"How much is okay?" he asked

"A good amount" I said vaguely, I really didn't like to talk about my feelings, but the truth was that I love Brittany Pierce, and I have no idea what to do. I don't know if she feels the same way, I know she likes me, that's obvious cause she told me but I'm not good at reading people like she is. I can easily now what she's thinking but not in a way that I can tell if she loves me too. Maybe because it's not there? I really need to stop psyching myself out, I love Brittany and she likes me, now all I have to do is to is to convince her to love me too.

**Brittany's POV**

I am sooo excited! We are going camping! I haven't been camping in so long, like a year, and I really love it. It's going to be extra special this time though because Santana, my _girlfriend_, will be going with me. This is going to be the best trip ever! I've packed all my clothes and stuff including Rodney, my unicorn; he's purple and has a white horn and hair. He was my first stuffed animal and he was my best friend before Quinn and I really wanted him to meet Santana. Two of the most important people in your life had to meet, right? And because San already met Quinn that only left Rodney.

I had always know I was different, everyone knew I was different. I loved to dance and I was 'bubbly' as people had told me. Did that mean I was going to float away? Anyway, no one really knew how different I was, being gay makes you different and that's the only thing about myself I've ever been afraid of showing. But now that Santana's here it seems so much easier. I'm not as nervous that everyone knows Santana's and my secret as I thought I would be. It was because of Santana, she's the most amazing, beautiful, hot, sexy, extraordinary, fantastic, funny, nice, gorgeous, remarkable, stunning, outstandingly perfect person I've ever met. I'm sure there are so many more words to describe her but those are all the ones out of the top of my head. I know it's soon, but I can't help but fall in love with her. It's just too hard not too.

**Santana's POV**

Marco drove me and Brittany to Pucks with all our stuff stuffed into the back of his truck. I'm not really looking forward to this at all, who am I to judge, I thought Lake Lima was gonna suck but it hasn't so maybe Lake Karivu won't be so bad either. But that's not the only reason I'm not looking forwards to the trip. This will be the first time Brittany and I will see all her friends since the whole 'outing' spectacle. It's good to know that Quinn and Puck support us and I hope everyone else will as well.

We pulled up at Pucks house. It looked like most people were here already and were loading their stuff into three trucks, I know one of them is Pucks but the others I'm not so sure of. Marco got out of the car and started unloading our stuff.

"Are you ready for this?" Brittany asked.

"No, but when will I ever be?"

"True, okay lets do this" she took my hand and we slid out of the car. Quinn walked over to both of us.

"Hey guys, how are you?" she asked

"I'm good thanks," I said

"Okay thank you, how are you?" Brittany asked as she pulled her sleeping bag out the back of the car.

"You know, the usual" she dismissed, "Your riding with me and Puck by the way" she said.

"I'll put the stuff in the truck Britts" I took the rest of our things and flung them in the back of Pucks truck before heading back over to Brittany and taking her hand again.

"Wow you are just too cute together," Quinn cooed

"Shut up, I'm not cute" I huffed

"You're right," Puck said walking over to us, "you're whipped," he said making a whipping noise.

"Seriously shut up, I will break one of you balls, left or right your choice" I threatened

"Aww San they're just being nice, do you not think I'm cute?" she asked her eyes going round and her bottom lip pouting out.

"Oh! No, no your perfect Britt-Britt" I tried to assure.

She giggled, "I'm just playing San," she nudged me with her shoulder. I sighed with relief; I thought I'd upset her.

"Yeah, totally not whipped" Puck teased.

"Shut it! At least I don't have a dead ferret on my head!" I fired at him

"Hey! Cool it Lopez I was just joking"

"Whatever" I huffed.

"San, don't be like that," she kissed me on the cheek and I immediately didn't feel like ripping Pucks arms off.

"Well aren't you two adorable," Artie said sarcastically as he rolled over to us. My mood instantly dropped along with Brittany's.

"What are you doing here Stubbles you're not invited," I hissed

"I live next door and I thought I'd come and see you guys off," he dismissed

"Artie just leave, everyone's kinda mad at you, man," Puck told him

"I just had to talk to Brittany," he said.

"Brittany doesn't want to talk to you" I spat.

He ignored my comment and turned to Brittany, "Brittany are you alright?" he asked suddenly changing the tone of his voice from harsh to gently.

"What do you want?" she asked not falling for his tricks.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened, you must be upset with coming out and everything."

"Artie, you did that, you outed us, you can't just sit there and pretend that wasn't what happened"

"I know and I'm sorry"

"No. You're not. You were never sorry and never will be. Your just saying sorry now because I told you the other day that I couldn't believe you weren't saying sorry."

"NO! Stop being such a fucking stupid dyke!" he burst.

"That's it!" I shouted. I don't hit cripples but he can be my exception. But surprisingly I wasn't the one that punched him first. Puck punched him so hard in the face that his chair rolled back and almost tipped over. Artie clutched his now bleeding nose and lip.

"DUDE!" Artie shouted at him.

"You deserved it now get outta here before I go all death star on you" Puck roared back.

"This isn't over Brittany," he told Brittany, he sent Santana a death glare before rolling away back to his house. I couldn't believe him he always seemed to ruin everything.

"Are you okay Britt-Britt?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, I just hope he leaves us alone now," she sighed, "Lets just have fun camping!" she said cheerfully. _Great _camping.

After about 50 minutes of driving we finally pulled up to a campsite. We were going to be staying here for a week so I was glad that it actually didn't look too bad, from what I could see anyway. It was like this big patch of grass with trees on three sides and then on the fourth side the grass stops and turning to sand. In the far back left corner I could see a building which I hoped had toilets, I really didn't want to pee in a bush no matter how much mother nature is calling, and I saw a small supermarket like five minutes away when we were driving. I think I can survive. The lake was much bigger than Lake Lima probably four times the size and there were a lot less houses around it as well.

We got to the campsite before everyone else so me, Britt, Quinn and Puck started unpacked all of the camping stuff from the back of his truck. Puck and I were given the jobs of putting up tents while Brittany and Quinn sorted through everything else including the massive amount of alcohol Puck brought with him.

They really shouldn't have given me this job. Puck has already finished putting up his tent and was now moving on to Quinn's, while I was still stuck trying to figure out what goes where. Now, does the pole have to go through this loop or will it just stand up? Nope definitely not, the tent flapped down onto the floor again, for like the fifth time. I crawled under the tent; maybe if I hold it up while I do this it will be easier. I stood with the tent rested on my head, my hands were trying to make the poles go into the clip things but I was completely failing. Okay, I give up! I crawled out from under the tent; it looked like a bundle of blue fabric and sticks. I looked over at Puck where he was just finishing Quinn's tent then I glanced to where Brittany was; she was also finishing up sorting through all of the things we brought. I stepped towards her, I really couldn't give a fuck anymore, but I felt something cling to my ankle. CRASH! My stomach hit the ground and the air was knocked out of me. I groaned.

"Stupid guide rope," I grumbled when I eyed the bright orange guide rope that was now tangled around my ankle, rolled onto my back. I was still in pain from the fall and Puck laughing at me but I didn't care. Brittany rushed over to me.

"San! Are you okay babe?" she asked kneeling next to me like she did when I cut my knee.

"I'm fine" I ground out clutching my stomach

"San don't be silly, here let me help you," she started tugging up my shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I cried sitting up, I instantly regretted it and flopped back down onto the grass.

"I was just checking to see if you got cut," she explained

"Oh, okay" I pulled my shirt up a bit so she could see my toned stomach.

"No your fine" she said gently rubbing her hand over my front, I shivered.

"I think I'm okay now Britt," I said sitting up, it didn't hurt that time so that was a good sign.

"Okay, I'll help you stand up," she said as she pulled me to my feet.

"My hero" I joked.

"Well does this hero get the princess?" she asked playing along.

"Yeah she does," I pulled at Brittany's neck and brought my lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Puck whistled low, "hot" he stated, "If you girls need anyone come to the Puckasaurus"

"Lets move our tent further away," I suggested to Brittany.

"Absolutely," she agreed

"You guys ruin all the fun!"

"Shut up _Puckasaurus_"

"Whatever Lezpez"

"Ha-ha, very original" I rolled my eyes.

"So San, do you want some help with the tent?" Brittany interjected.

"Yeah, I really have no idea what I'm doing," I sighed

"I can see that"

"Hey! I tried"

"I know you did babe, come one I'll help you," she said walking over to the heap of material. With Brittany's help putting up the tent only took ten minute, that didn't include the time that we had to untangle all the guide ropes from when I tripped. Our tent was set up well away from Pucks, thank god; he can be such a perv sometimes. We put all our stuff in the tent and set up our sleeping bags and pillows, it actually didn't look too bad, kinda cosy even. I lied down on my sleeping bag, it was actually surprisingly comfy, Brittany laid down next to me.

"I think everyone's here now," Brittany said as we heard more voices outside of the tent.

"I don't wanna see them," I wined, "We didn't get a chance to see them earlier cause of Artie and them we ended up making another scene"

"We're going to have to see them eventually San," she rolled onto her side rubbed my arms trying to calm me. I shuffled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here with me?" I whispered. I closed the gap and kissed her intensely running my hands up and down her back.

"San, I know what your doing" she panted between kisses.

"I'm not doing anything," I said innocently when we stopped the kiss.

"San."

"Okay fine, but I really don't want to see your friends right now," how did she always get me to tell her stuff?

"Neither do I but at some point we are going to have to see them," she tried to reason

"Okay," I sighed, "but only for you," I sat up.

As it turns out, no one was bothered at all about Brittany and I, they were all so understanding and incredible. Everyone was acting normal towards us, like nothing has changed, and in a way nothing really has changed; the only difference is now they know. But really I don't know why I was expecting another reaction, they treated Kurt and Blaine the same, why not us. Well actually there was one difference; Puck could not stop talking about how hot we were whenever we kissed each other in front of him and if he can join in which I'm sure he doesn't do to Kurt and Blaine.

Right now we are setting up for a barbeque. Apparently Mikes family goes camping all the time and they have this transportable barbeque that you attach to a part in the car, I don't really get it and honestly I don't care, Mike is doing all the cooking anyway cause he doesn't trust anyone with his precious barbeque. Puck and Sam had dragged some logs out from the woods and put them in a circle around a fire that me, Brittany and Tina were currently making.

"On guard!" Brittany held up the stick she was holding.

I laughed, "really Britt?"

"I guess you can't handle the power of my sheer awesomeness" she poked me in the ribs with her stick.

"Its on!" I shouted grabbing a stick from the pile on the ground, "You've met your match!" I said in a pirate voice playing along. We swung our makeshift swords together. God, she made me act like such a kid, but I loved it.

"Ha! You will never defeat me!" Brittany yelled as she tapped me on the arm.

"Not so fast Captain Brittany!" I knocked her stick out of her hand, "Your defenceless now! Any last words?"

"Ahhh!" she giggled, "please don't hurt me you win!" she ran away still laughing

"You aren't getting off that easy," I smirked, I dropped my stick and ran after her, "time to walk the plank!" I shouted. She had longer legs but I was faster and caught up easily. I picked her up and spun her around before throwing her over my shoulder. I was tougher than I looked; back home in LA I was a cheerleader so I had to be strong to lift, catch and throw people. I ran towards the beach.

"No San! Don't!" she cried.

"You have to finish what you started" I retorted.

"Please San!"

"Nope," I ran straight into the water not caring about getting soaked myself. When I was waist deep I dropped her and she went under like a rock. She came up sputtering.

"San!" I couldn't help but laugh, she looked so cute and funny with her hair all messed up around her face, "you are so dead" she had a glint in her eye and before I could run out of the water she tackled me sending us both toppling into the water. We wrestled each other until Quinn's shouting interrupted us.

"Guys! Stop being so immature get out the barbeque is starting soon!" she yelled.

"Yes mom!" I shouted back at her.

"I have to get changed, these clothes are soaking wet thanks to you," she pointed at me.

"Geez Britt, I know I have that effect on people but no ones ever had to change clothes before," I joked, her eyes widened as she realised that what she said could be taken in a completely different way. I burst out laughing and she splashed water at me.

"San!"

"Hey! I'm sorry but you can't blame me, you practically set that up," I said as we made our way back to the beach.

By the time we dried off and got changed it was getting darker, the fire was lit and Mike had made most of the food. We sat down on a log along with everyone else.

"What do you girls want?" Mike asked us.

"Burger please," we said in unison and Puck handed us each a beer.

"Coming right up" he turned back to his barbeque which was rested on the back of his truck.

We all ate our food; Rachel had this weird vegan vegetable bean burger thing, it looked gross. Everyone was getting tipsy now on Pucks endless supply of alcohol.

"Excuse me everyone!" Quinn yelled over everyone's voices, for someone with such a soft voice she can sure shout. Everyone quieted down.

"Santana, Brittany," she smiled at us, what's going on? "We are all so proud of you guys I know it hasn't been easy with the whole Artie thing, but you guys pulled through and I am so happy for you." Everyone cheered at her speech, Rachel stood up.

"So," Rachel continued on from Quinn's speech, "We've put together a special number just for you." I saw Puck and Sam grab two guitars out of the back of Mike's truck. They started to play and they both sung the first verse, everyone else jumped up and started dancing around us where we sat on our log.

_Oh uh-huh_

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_

_I'll sail the world to find you_

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_

_I'll be the light to guide you_

I laughed when they started acting out the lyrics, Sugar and Blaine were pretending to swim around and Mike cover Tina's eyes then started walking/dancing around with her still blind. Everyone sang the next part rocking back and forth to the rhythm.

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah._

Sugar started rolling on the floor; yeah she's definitely drunk. Blaine and Kurt sang the next part.

_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'_

_And you just can't fall asleep_

_I'll sing a song beside you_

_And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me_

_Every day I will remind you_

_Oooh_

_Find out what we're made of_

_When we are called to help our friends in need_

Everyone was singing now, well more like yelling on the top of our lungs, I don't think the other campers like us very much at this point. I was clinging onto Brittany's neck as she swung me around.

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

Everyones dancing was getting seriously crazy now, I don't know if it was the alcohol coursing though us or just the fact that we were all in such good moods. Rachel had some how made her way on to Finns back but they were both still dancing so it looked weird. Mike and Tina were doing a robot/ worm and Sam and Puck were banging their heads like they were rock stars. I swear none of this went with the song at all but we were having to much fun to care anymore.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_

_I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know..._

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_

_I'll be there_

_And I know when I need it_

_I can count on you like 4, 3, 2_

_You'll be there_

_'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Ooooooh, oooohhh_

_You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

Everyone cheered and clapped when the song finished.

"Thanks guys that was awesome!" I shouted making everyone whoop and cheer again.

That night was probably one of the best I've ever had, apart from my dates with Brittany of coarse, I was so ecstatic and happy, nothing could ruin my mood.

**Enjoy the chapter? Please review xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

******Thank you soooooo much for all your amazingly awesome reviews, you guys are the BEST! Here's the next chapter and enjoy.**

**Chapter 13**

Ugh. Fuck my head, I groaned and tried to roll over but there was something on top of me. Or someone, Brittany was lying on top of me, sorta, her back was on my stomach and if someone saw us right now we would look like a cross. I shifted her off of me so she was lying next to me instead, she mustn't have been very comfortable the way she was lying before. She instantly nestled into my side. My head was killing me, I seriously hate hangovers, and I really want some Advil right now but I didn't want to move in case I woke Brittany up.

In the end it didn't matter because she chose that moment to start waking up. She rubbed her eyes.

"Hi," she mumbled

"Morning babe," I whispered

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Like crap," I grumbled rubbing my temples trying to get rid of my headache.

"Here let me get you some Advil, I've got it in my bag," she scooted over to her bag and pulled out a small tube and took out two pills for me. She handed them to me along with a water bottle.

"Thanks," I said as I took the pills.

"Don't worry about it babe"

"Are you okay?" I asked as I took another sip of the water.

"Yeah I'm fine, I never get hangovers," she shrugged.

"Ugh, you're so lucky"

"I know," she chuckled, "Do you want me to go make you some breakfast?" she asked. I just nodded, my head was still dying inside and the pills haven't kicked in yet. She slipped on some flip-flops and headed out the tent.

She came back in a few minutes later.

"I wanted to make you something nice, but I can't really cook at all, I find recipes confusing…" she said as she sat next to me, "so I could only make you a PB and J but without the PB cause we don't have any" she said handing me a jam sandwich.

"Thanks Britt, its perfect," I said sitting up, "I an get you some peanut butter today if you want?"

"Thanks San! You're the best!" she leaned over and pecked me on the lips, I instantly felt better.

"Want half?" I asked as I took a bite.

"Yes please," she took the other half and stuffed it in her mouth, she looked like a baby chipmunk the way her cheeks were puffing out. I giggled slightly.

"What?" she asked after she swallowed.

"Nothing, you just look really cute" I smiled at her, which she returned.

Once we changed into fresh clothes we crawled out the tent to where a few people were eating breakfast. They looked as bad as I probably did but I was definitely feeling better thanks to Britt.

"Hey guys," I said, as we got closer to them. I got a few heys back but mostly grumbled responses.

After about an hour everyone was up and they were feeling a lot better. We were all gathered around sitting on the logs just relaxing and talking.

"Hey Puck!" I shouted at him to where he was sitting on the opposite side of the circle.

"Yeah Lezpez?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes but otherwise ignored his nickname for me, "I need you to take me to the supermarket" I ordered.

"Yeah okay, I need to get some stuff too, when do you wanna go?" he asked

"Now I guess," I stood up and he did as well, "see you soon babe." I said leaning back down to kiss Brittany for a second.

"Come on Lopez!" Puck shouted from his truck. I rolled my eyes again and walked over to him.

"Bye San!" Brittany shouted at me, I turned back around and waved at her and she waved excitedly back, I smiled, she was just too adorable. I jump in next to Puck.

"So what do you need to get, lube?" he joked as he started the engine and drove out the campsite.

"You're such a perv!" I shoved him

"Ha! I'm just kidding, so what did you really want?"

"Britt wanted some peanut butter," I told him.

"Oh man, you are just SO whipped!" he laughed.

"Shut up you culo! (ass)"

"You know I don't speak Spanish right," he pointed out.

"Whatever." We pulled up to the supermarket.

"What are you getting?" I asked as we hopped out of the truck.

"Just topping up on some beverages"

"Seriously? You had enough to keep pirates happy for a month"

"Yeah well you can never have too much," he winked at me. We headed off in different directions looking for what we came for. I found the peanut butter quite quickly so I paid for it and waited outside for Puck to finish paying for his purchases.

"Well who do we have here?" three tall guys came over to me; they looked about the same age as me and were quite good looking, for guys.

"What do you want?" I smirked

"We just so happen to be staying at the same campsite as you, thought we'd come say hi," he said in a mocking tone.

"Now that you've done that you boys can just run along," I dismissed them waving my hand. I started to walk away.

"Not so fast," said the guy that spoke to me first, his friend put his hand on my shoulder, I shook it off.

"Piss off, don't make me cut you, I've got razor blades all up in this," I gestured to my hair.

"Where you going?" he asked ignoring my threat, "running back to your _girlfriend_?"

"What's it to you," god, I had such a bad feeling about this.

"Shut up, _dyke_," he snarled, "We just want to fix you, that's all" he shoved me to the ground, my elbow collided painfully with the cement. I stood up quickly; I've been in enough fights to know to never stay down too long.

"Just fuck off," I rubbed at my elbow.

"Not so tough, huh _fag_" he shoved me again but this time it one of his friends hands. He gripped my shoulders. I tried to get free but he was too strong.

"This won't hurt a bit," he said menacingly, "We're just gonna knock some sense into the little fucked up head of yours." I didn't even have time to close my eyes when I felt his fist smash into the right side of my face. SHIT that hurt like a mother fucker! I shouted out in pain and they just laughed at me, he punched me again and I could feel my nose start bleeding. The whole right side of my face stung like hell and there was blood all down my front.

"Hey! Get off her!" I heard Puck shout, finally, what took him so long? Puck had already dropped the bags in his hands and was rushing over to me. As soon as her reached the first guy he punched him straight in the nose and I could here the bone crunch, he screamed in agony and dropped to the floor. The guy holding me let go and I collapsed limp on the floor, I wanted to cry out but I didn't have the energy. The guy stepped forwards but Puck again easily took him out by punching him in the stomach before punching him in the jaw, he keeled over in pain. I closed my eyes trying to will the pain away. I could hear Puck and the stupid homophobe fighting but then the noises stopped when there was a deep grunt. I opened my eyes, Puck was standing there with a cut lip and the guy was on the floor clutching his crotch huddled up in the foetal position.

Puck ran over to me and scooped me up in his arms. He laid me down in truck.

"Santana, are you okay?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Do I fucking look okay?" I grumbled back, he just chuckled.

"You can't be too beat up then," I knew he was just trying to make me feel better but so far it wasn't working.

"I'm gonna go buy some ice, just don't pass out," he ordered, I nodded weakly but stopped when my face flared with pain.

"Get Britt peanut butter," I mumbled, "I dropped her other one."

"Sure Santana, be right back and remember no passing out."

Puck came back a few minutes later and I could hear him put everything in the back of his truck. My face was starting to feel a bit numb, I'm not sure if that's good or bad.

"Here I got you some ice," he said as he slid into the car, he pressed it to my face but I batted it away.

"Its cold"

"Of coarse its cold, its ice, its meant to make you feel better," he said trying to push it against my face again but I just pushed it away.

"No, its cold"

"Well you need to put it on your cheek, what am I gonna do?"

"Wrap it in something," I suggested

He looked around for something to wrap the ice in but couldn't find anything so he pulled off his t-shirt and wrapped it around the ice.

"Eww. I don't want your sweaty shirt on my face"

"Stop being difficult, do you want me to take your shirt off?"

"Fine," I took the ice and pressed it to my cheek, I relax a bit as the coolness eased the pain.

Puck drove quickly back to the campsite, as soon as he parked the car. He jumped out and raced around to my side of the car and lifted me out carrying me bridal style. Usually I wouldn't let him carry me like this but my face hurt to damn much to care.

"San!" I heard Brittany's voice first and then a stampede of footsteps.

"Guys just giver her some space, she got knocked up pretty bad," Puck said as everyone crowded around me, "Can someone get something for me to lie her on?" he asked, I had no idea he could be so caring behind that douche bag outside.

"I'll get it," Tina said and she rushed off only to come back a minute later with her camping mattress, she placed it on the floor and Puck rested me on it. I felt a damp cloth press against my face, but it was so gentle that it didn't add any more pain.

"Brittany?" I asked groggily

"I'm here babe," she sniffed as she continued to clean my face.

"Don't cry Britt-Britt, I got you peanut butter," I knew it was a weak way to cheer her up but my face hurt, I couldn't think of much else.

"Thanks San," she wiped away her tears and gave her a shaky smile. Puck spoke up then.

"Even after she was beaten up she insisted that I go and get more peanut butter for you cause she dropped the first one," Puck was trying to make Brittany feel better as well but it completely backfired and Brittany just started crying again.

"Puckerman!" I tried to yell at him but it came out more of raspy whisper.

"No its alright, its just even though you got hurt you were still thinking about me," she said gently as she smiled.

"I'm always thinking about you," I told her sincerely. A round of awws went around the group and I just rolled my eyes. "I think I just want to lie down in my tent if that's okay," I said trying to sit up.

"No San don't, let me carry you"

"Its really okay, I've been carried enough"

"Please San," she begged

"Fine," I huffed, she picked me up the same way Puck had earlier, at that moment I was glad I was being carried as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. My eyes drooped closed.

"Stay awake for a few more minutes San," she said as she laid me down on my sleeping bag, "I'm going to change your shirt, its covered in blood." She grabbed a big sleeping shirt from my bag and sat down next to me. She eased me into a sitting position and carefully took off my blood stained shirt and replaced it with the other clean top. She took hold of my elbow to help me lie down and I hissed in pain. Her hand flew away from my arm.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's fine, I just fell on it, that's all," I grimaced and lied back down my eyes instantly closing.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"I'm fine Britt," I mumbled before dropping of to sleep.

**Brittany's POV**

I can't believe what happened to Santana. It just hurts to think that anyone caused any pain to her. It made me furious that some one would do that. When Santana fell asleep I crawled back out of our tent and went over to where everyone was crowded in a circle. I swear you could have heard a coin drop it was so quiet. I sat down next to Quinn and rested my head on her shoulder; she wrapped her arm around me.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam asked breaking the silence. Everyone's head shot in Pucks direction.

"I wasn't there for all of it," he began, "I didn't even see anything going on until she had been hit a couple times," he ran his hand through his Mohawk.

"What happened when you did notice?" Mike asked

"I was just walking out the shop so I dropped the bags and I crushed their sorry asses"

"How many were there?" Rachel questioned

"Three guys, I recognise them from the camp, I beat 'em up pretty bad but after I put Santana back in the truck they weren't there anymore so I don't know if they're here or not" he said, "Other than that I don't really know anything else".

"I guess we'll have to wait for Santana to wake up them," Sugar said.

In then end Santana didn't wake up at all that day and she slept on into the night as well. I really hoped she was okay.

**Santana's POV**

Why do I keep waking up to headaches? I'm seriously getting tired of it. I shuffled around trying to get comfortable so I could sleep again.

"San?" Brittany asked as she started to wake up.

"Sorry babe, go back to sleep"

"No its alright, are you okay?" she asked looking at my face, her eyes were full of worry and concern.

"My face feels like there's a bulldozer running over it"

"I'll get you some Advil," she said, they probably wouldn't be strong enough but maybe they'd do something. I swallowed the pills gratefully.

"Thanks Britt"

"San are you okay?" she asked again.

"I guess"

"What happened?"

"Some stupid homophobes happened"  
"What did they do?"

"Nothing at first, I thought this group of guys were just going to hit on me or something but then they told me that they saw us kiss and started calling me stupid homophobic names. Then he shoved me on the ground, that's how I hurt my arm and then this other guy grabbed me and then the other guy punched me in the face" I shrugged. Brittany gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god, San I'm so sorry"

"Its fine Brittany, you have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad it wasn't you"

"Really? I wish it was me, I'd do anything to make you stop hurting" she said weakly

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore," I lied

"Don't lie to me Santana Lopez," she said sternly and I looked down guiltily, "Maybe we should, you know, stop kissing in front of people," she suggested

"No!" I immediately argued, "No one should make us have to hide, I want to show people how much I care about you, nothing should change that."

"Are you sure San? I don't want this to happen again," she said nervously.

"I'm sure. Unless you're not sure then we don't have to, even though I really like being able to be close to you all the time. Wait are you getting annoyed by me? Do you not like me anymore? We-"

"San, really, you think I don't like you anymore?" she asked

"Well, you want us to stop being ourselves around people, I just thought…"

"I still really, really like you San, nothing will ever change that." I sighed with relief.

"Thank god, I think I just freak myself out a bit," I said hand on my heart.

"Your so silly San," She giggled and leaned forwards to kiss me, "Wait," she said when her lips were centimetres away from mine, "will this hurt?" she asked gently.

I didn't answer; instead I just leaned forward that tiny gap and kissed her tenderly, it hurt a little bit but it was worth it.

**Thanks for reading, hope it was good. xx Review please**


	14. Chapter 14

******Hi! If you are reading what I'm writing now it means your about to read this chapter which makes me soooo happy! Thank you all for sticking with this story, I know its not the best. I know whats gonna happen next chapter but after that I've got a bit of writers block so any help would be greatly appreciated! Thanks again for reading and enjoy! xx**

**Chapter 14**

I opened my eyes and it was really bright inside the tent, I felt around for Brittany but it she wasn't there. Yesterday I was still recovering so I slept most of the day away again. Only waking up to either pee or be forced to eat, drink and take medicine by Brittany. I have to say I'm feeling a lot better now than I did yesterday. I didn't wake up with a headache so that was a definite plus. I have no idea what my face actually looks like though, I didn't want to see how damaged it was, even in the toilets I refused to even acknowledge the mirrors and just stared at the ground while I washed my hands. Brittany said I still looked beautiful, but I really doubted that.

I changed from the PJ's I've been wearing for the past 48 hours and into a bikini, some shorts and a t-shirt, then scrambled out of the tent. I was a little shaky on my legs but that's cause I hadn't walked in ages. I made my way over to everyone, who were all gathered around the logs.

"Look she's alive!" Sam shouted in a Frankenstein kind of voice.

"Hi Santana, how are you feeling today?" Rachel asked as I got near them.

"I'm good Berry," I nodded in greeting. She seemed overly happy that I didn't insult her in any way, she had a massive smile on her face that looked really out of proportion with her tine midget body.

"How are you S?" Quinn asked when I sat down next to her and Brittany.

"I'm a lot better actually, I don't have a headache and it is only slightly hurting and my arm's completely fine," I bent my arm back and forwards a few times to show them.

"That's good, we were all about to go swimming, you coming?" she asked.

"Sure"

We all made our way down to the beach. Brittany and I set our towels out next to each other. I stripped down to by bikini and lay down on the towel. Brittany did the same.

"San, do you wanna go swimming?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Umm, maybe in a little bit" I said, "But you go, I think Tina, Mike and Kurt are trying to set up a water polo game" I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Of coarse, go have fun, I don't need a baby sitter, I might join in a bit," I laughed and nudged her towards the water.

"Okay, see you later Sanny," she quickly leaned over and pecked me on the lips before running off down the sand. Puck made his way over to me then from where he was sat next to Quinn.

"Lopez," he said as he took Brittany's seat.

"Puckerman"

"Your okay right?" he asked

"Of coarse I'm okay, really everyone should stop asking me that"

"Its just cause they care you know"

"Oh, so you care?" I teased

"In your dreams Lezpez," he laughed

"But seriously Puck, I want to say really want to say thanks for helping me, and I don't do this a lot so it means something" I said sincerely.

"Its no problem, really"

"Thanks anyway, well enough of this sappy crap"

"Yeah definitely. Did you see me take out those guys though! Man, they were weak," he smiled a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, seriously, who beats up a girl?"

"Mmm, that's a low blow"

"Tell me about it," I sighed

"You know your face looks like crap," he pointed out

"Hey! Shut it Fuck-a-man!"

"Just teasing, it looks a lot better actually, only bruising and that's sorta fading, here look" he handed me his phone which had a reflection screen protector on it.

"HOLY SHIT!" I shouted. I don't really know why I was surprised at all, my whole right cheek was covered in bruises that were starting to turn greeny blue, they went all the way from my eye to just above my chin. They looked so ugly, how could people stand to look at me?

"Not to bad right" Puck asked

"Did you not hear me shout holy shit? Of coarse its bad!"

"Well at least its not swollen and you didn't break anything, you should be happy, I can't say the same thing about that guys nose I smashed though"

"Yeah that sounded painful" I agreed remembering the crunching of his bones, "Where are those guys anyway?" I asked

"They left, I think it was just them camping and they had to take that guy to the hospital to get his nose checked out, we haven't seen them around here, why would they want to come back anyway? They got beat up 3 to 1, that's not that impressive"

"It is for you," I pointed out.

"Yeah well there's that"

"I'm just glad they're gone"

"They were some fucked up homophobe dicks"

"I couldn't have said it better myself," I agreed.

"Okay, well as much as I enjoyed this little talk, I'm gonna go swimming," Puck said standing up, "You coming?" he asked

"Nah, in a bit," I answered as I shifted on my elbows to get more comfy as I watched the water. Puck ran off down the beach and into the lake. Everyone was now playing a game that I guess you could describe as water handball. It looked like they had goalies and everyone else was split into teams and each team was trying to score into the other teams goal. It looked a lot of fun but my face was still a little sore and I didn't want to risk it and get another headache.

Brittany looked so amazing and sexy where she stood waist deep in the water. He toned abs were glistening because of the water and her blonde hair was slicked back. All I wanted to do was run over to her and kiss her but that would be a bit random and weird. I still can't believe that we haven't had sex yet though, well actually I can cause we haven't yet, but its so unlike me. I think its cause I actually like Brittany and before I was just using all those other guys to boost my popularity, not that they minded though, now that I think about it that was one hell of a stupid way to get popular. I'm kinda glad we haven't done _it _yet cause to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing, I've never been with a girl before and it was kinda daunting not knowing what to do. Sure I've been with guys before, a lot of guys actually, but girls are different, well the plumbing is at least.

They all played in the water for a couple more hours; they had switched games though and were now finishing up their latest chicken fight. Brittany was on Puck's shoulders and Rachel was on Sam's and they were trying to shove each other into the water. When Brittany gave the final push Rachel tumbled into the water with a splash. I cheered for Britt and she smiled hugely at me before running out the water towards me.

"You were amazing babe," I told her as she sat down on her towel next to me.

"Thanks Sanny," she said smiling, she had a devious glint in her eyes, she was up to something, "San, can I have a hug?" she asked.

"No way! You just got out the water, your soaking wet!" ugh, that could so be taken another way. Thankfully Britt didn't comment on it.

"Do you not want to hug me?" she pouted.

"No Britt… I mean yes… I mean-" I stumbled.

"I'm just joking," she giggled.

"You will be the death of me" I sighed

"Don't die San!" she said shocked

"Don't worry Britt-Britt it was just a figure of speech," I soothed

"You scared me Santana!"

"I'm sorry Britt," I said rolling over and wrapping my arms around her still damp stomach.

"I thought you didn't want to hug me"

"I ALWAYS want to hug you," I said burying my face in her neck.

"Good, cause I always want to hug you too"

"And more…" I said kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

"San," she moaned, "we're in public," she said trying to push me away.

"So? People should know how much I lo-like you," Shit! I almost said love, that was a close one. Thankfully she didn't pick it up.

"Aww that's cute San," she giggled.

"We've talked about this I'm not cute, I'm either badass or sexy as hell," I joked, "but we all know I'm both," I grinned.

"Uh huh San sure believe what you want to," she shrugged.

"Should I be offended?" I exaggerated holding a hand over my heart

"Don't worry babe your very sexy," she said and I couldn't help the smug smile creep onto my face.

"I know but I like hearing you say it," I laughed and she hit me on the arm, "Oww!"

"Don't be a wuss" she said.

"Sans not a wuss she's a pussy!" Puck shouted over to us from where he was eavesdropping.

"Puckerman!" I shouted at him.

"It was like right there Santana, you can't blame me," he shrugged.

"The hell I can't!" I said standing up and marching over to him.

"Wow! No need to get dramatic," he said holding his hands up in defence.

"Babe don't hit him," I heard Brittany say from behind me.

"Next time I won't be so nice," I glared at him before walking back to Brittany where she was still sat on her towel.

"WHIPPED!" he shouted but I just ignored him and sat back down next to Brittany.

"Thanks for not hitting him San," she said

"Only for you"

"Aww I'm special," she giggled

"Very" I agreed as I leaned into kiss her.

"Well aren't you lovebirds just adorable," Quinn interrupted us.

"Shut it Fabray" I growled, seriously people were so annoying sometimes.

"You love it," she scoffed

"Did you want something?" Brittany asked before I could respond.

"Actually I did, earlier today I met this guy called rick and I he invited us to his party, you guys up for it?"

"Yay! I love parties!" Brittany shouted

"As long as you have some cover up I'm there"

Later that night all of the gang were walking towards one of the houses around the lake. They weren't as nearly as impressive as the ones at Lake Lima, they were mostly all one or two floors and none of them had docks. It didn't take long and soon we were outside of a one-floor house where there was music blaring from speakers and people drinking and talking inside and out. Quinn was leading the way with everyone else trailing behind. I pulled us to a stop.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked me her voice laced with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, its just can you see the bruises on my face?" I asked insecurely looking at the ground.

"No babe, Quinn covered them up, anyway there's nothing to be embarrassed about you look beautiful," Brittany complimented making me blush, thank god for all the cover up or I'd look like a tomato right now.

"Lets go dance!" Brittany said pulling me by the hand into the house. We got into the building and Brittany dragged me over to the makeshift dance floor. Our bodies move easily in time with the music. I don't know how long we danced for but after a while we both started to get tired so we headed over to get a drink. Brittany took a beer and I just had some sprite, I had some medicine before coming here and I don't know how it reacts with alcohol. We sipped at our drinks and headed over to where Puck, Sam and Sugar were sitting but was stopped by someone stepping in our way.

"Move it dick wipe," I said grabbing Brittany's hand trying to shove past him.

"I don't think so _sweetheart," _he said. Wait a second I knew that voice.

"You!?" I exclaimed

"Who is this babe?" Brittany asked me.

"Yeah _babe _who am I?" he asked mockingly

"This is the douche that punched me in the face! Que no buen pedazo de mierda. usted debe morir en el infierno!" (You no good piece of crap. You should die in hell!)

"Hey! I was fixing you! You stupid dyke!" he shouted

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Brittany yelled.

"Babe maybe you should just go over to Puck and Sam," I begged

"No San, I'm staying here with you"

"She's right you know you should leave us alone _babe,_" he said before roughly pushing her to the floor. Brittany screamed in pain when her side hit a table as she fell.

"Brittany!" I cried, I tried to get to her to see if she was all right but this douche grabbed my arm holding me back, "let me go!" I yelled trying to yank my arm out of his grasp.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked intimidatingly as he tightened his grip.

"Let go of me!" I bellowed again ignoring his question, "Brittany are you okay?!" I shouted at her. She just grimaced and gripped her side. Where the hell was Puck when I needed him.

"I don't think so," he stared at me with a dark glint in his eye. I swung my fist hoping for it to smash into his face but he easily grabbed it stopping the punch. He pulled my hand towards him forcefully before grabbing my neck and crashing our mouths together. One word would describe this. Revolting. His mouth was hard and his lips were rough. I tried to pull away or turn my head but he tightened his grip around my neck making me dizzy. I could smell the alcohol on him. I clamped my lips tight hoping that would stop him but it just spurred him on and he started to grind into me, I could feel something hard against me and it definitely wasn't his phone in his pocket. This was beyond disgusting; I don't know how I did this back in LA. Then I did the fist thing that came to mind. I jerked my knee up and hit him square in the crotch. He let go of me and I fell on the floor as he shrieked in pain his voice two octaves higher than normal. He was bent over at the waist clutching his crotch. Just them Puck and Sam decided to make their appearance. Well that was great timing. I could tell they were completely wasted but they still managed to land a few good hits making the guy fall to the floor. I picked myself up and walked over to Brittany where she was still slumped on the floor gripping her side.

"Britt, are you okay babe?" I aske gently.

"I'm okay, my side hurts a bit but I'm good," she said as she tried to scramble to her feet. She managed to stand but I could tell she was having a hard time standing up straight so I wrapped my arm around her back and put hers over my shoulder so I was taking most of her weight.

"Are you okay though?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded, I was okay apart from the fact that I still have the taste of that stupid guy in my mouth, gross, "I'm gonna take you back to the campsite," I told her as we made our way out of the house. I quickly told Puck we were going before stepping outside.

"Thanks San," she said but I could tell there was something wrong.

"Britt, are you sure your okay?" I asked. She just nodded and we continued our journey back to camp. It took a bit longer with me carrying most of Brittany's weight but eventually we made it back to the tent. We collapsed inside the tent, I help Brittany into her PJ's and sleeping bag then I took out too Advil's and gave them to her as well. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth to get rid of the horrible taste of that guy and got into my sleeping bag as well. I closed my eyes and cuddled up to Brittany's back, I was exhausted from the night's events and I was just about to fall asleep when Brittany's voice broke the silence in the tent.

"Did you like it?" she asked sleepily.

"Like what?" I asked confused

"The kiss that that creep gave you"

"What would make you ask that?" Maybe this was why Brittany was sad earlier.

"I don't know, I was just making sure and you didn't answer the question," she pointed out.

"Of coarse I didn't like it! It was the worst thing that has ever, ever happened to me! Worse than being punched, worse than being kissed by my abuelita, it was disgusting. Kissing anyone other than you is torture." I tried to assure her, I loved her, and I didn't want her to think that I liked kissing someone else.

"Okay, that's good, I was just checking," she mumbled before snuggling up to me and wrapping her arms around my body pulling me close.

**Thanks for reading. By the way, next chapter will be AMAZING but I'm not gonna tell you why so you'll just have to wait a bit. Most of its written up so hopefully you'll get it soon. xx REVEIW PLEASE**


	15. Chapter 15

******Here's the next chapter! I really like writing this one. Its fluff fluff and more fluff. Thanks for you reviews and reading. Before when I said this chapter was going to be amazing I hope you think so cause it would be really sad if you didn't. I hope you like this chapter and please ENJOY! **

**Chapter 15**

I woke up early and crept out of our tent so I didn't wake up Brittany. I snuck over to Quinn's tent; I unzipped it and crawled inside. Thankfully she was alone and dressed inside her sleeping bag. I really should have knocked before I came in here. How awkward would it be if she were with someone?

The reason I was currently crouching beside a sleeping Quinn was because today was the day. Last night after Brittany asked if I like the kiss all I wanted to do was shout and yell about how much I loved her, but that wouldn't have been special or romantic at all. I also realized that I've never taken Brittany on a date, I was supposed to but then the whole Artie thing came up and it never happened. The truth is I've never taken anyone out on a date before so I have no idea what the first thing about planning dates is. I shook Quinn's shoulders.

"Quinn!" I whispered. I mumbled a bit but otherwise didn't wake up, "Quinn," I shook her again. Suddenly she jolted awake, sitting up straight and smashing her forehead with mine.

"Mother fucker!" I shout whispered rubbing my forehead; seriously what was it with people hitting my face?

"Santana?" she asked also rubbing her head, "What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted a early morning quickie," I said sarcastically, her eyes widened slightly, "Relax Q, really, why would you even think I was being serious about that?"

"Sorry, I just woke up," she mumbled her cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment, "Anyway, why are you in my tent at," she looked at her phone, "7 in the morning?" she asked.

"I needed to ask you something"

"Well no shit Sherlock"

"Whatever, anyway I need your help with something…" I trailed off.

"Yes?"

"I want to take Brittany on a date"

"And you're in my tent because?"

"I've never taken anyone on a date before," I murmured, slightly embarrassed that I needed help.

"Aww San that's so cute," she smiled.

"Why the fuck does everyone call me cute all the time?" I growled.

"Okay! Not cute!" she held her hands up defensively.

"Thank you," I crossed my arms.

"So about this date, I have the perfect idea"

Quinn and I had set everything up, she was right her idea was perfect, I really wish I'd thought of something as good as this myself, oh well. I had asked Brittany if she wanted to on a date with me earlier, that was probably the most nerve wrecking thing I've ever done in my life, but I really shouldn't have been nervous because she jumped on me and gave me a mind blowing kiss before saying yes. That was a good moment.

I quickly checked the time on my phone; it was 8:30, time to get going. I walked up to Brittany where she was talking to Tina and Kurt.

"Hey babe," I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hi," she whispered back turning her attention to me.

"Tina, Kurt"

"Santana," they said.

"You ready?" I asked

"We're going now?" she asked jumping on the balls of her feet excitedly.

"Yep, lets go, see you guys later," I said as I took Brittany's hand and lead her out the camp.

"Where are we going?" she questioned.

"You'll just have to see," I sang.

Brittany and I walked along the beach hand in hand. The beach goes all around the lake and there is almost no one on it, from what I can see there is only about 3 or 4 people and they are on the other side of the lake.

"You know, I would have brought you flowers or something but there's no shop…" I broke our comfortable silence.

"You don't have to get me anything as long as you here," she said, it made me smile, "That was cheesy wasn't it," she muttered bashfully.

"A little bit, but it was the good kind," I assured her with a squeeze of my hand.

"Thanks, anyway it was true, so where are we going?" she asked, I just chuckled.

"You can ask as much as you want but I'm not gonna tell you," she pouted, "Don't pout, that's not fair"

"But then you'll tell me," her pout deepened.

"You like suprises," I stated.

"I guess…"

"Come on," I nudged her, "I know you love suprises, were gonna be there soon anyway"

"Ahh, so it's a place," she said victoriously.

"Okay, I'm just not going to talk anymore or it won't be a surprise," I told her making her huff.

We walked silently for another five minutes with Brittany trying to get me to talk every 30 seconds, with anyone else I would have been annoyed and slapped a bitch but with Brittany it was only adorable. Quinn had shown me a different way to this place otherwise Brittany would have known where we were going. We walked up a small hill and stepped through some leaves that were blocking the exit.

"I remember this place!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah?" I grinned at her adorableness.

"Yep its Bird Poo Hill," she said running up the last bit of the hill so she was at the top, I followed.

"You might have to explain that one," I said completely confused.

"It's what I call it"

"How about we sit down and you tell me," I walked over to a nearby tree where I left a blanket earlier and brought it back over before spreading it out so we could sit on it.

"Okay," she said excitedly as she sat down, "Well when me and Quinn were younger we came here with our parents almost every summer just to camp and stuff. So one day we decided to explore, well actually I wanted to explore and I begged Quinn to come with me until she said yes. We just walked around the lake until we found this hill, we raced to the top and as soon as we got there a bird came along and pooped right on Quinn's face! It was soo funny." I laughed along with her as she finished her story; I was definitely hanging that over Quinn.

"And then I forced Quinn to come back with me the next day, even though she really didn't want to but in the end it was worth it cause we found out that this place has the BEST sunsets in the history of ever!"

"Yeah, Quinn said that, that's kinda how I knew about this place"

"It's amazing, I haven't been here in like three years"

We turned our gazes to the sky. The sun was just setting, Brittany and Quinn were right this sunset was amazing. I thought the one at Lake Lima was good but it had nothing on it compared to this, this was indescribable. The sun looked as if it had golden waves coming off of a glowing circular body. It's light reflected off the calm and usually blue green water alternating between glimmers of red, orange, yellow and sometimes even purple. It was like the northern lights but better if that's even possible. But that was nothing compared to the person sitting next to me, she was staring at the sunset with the same amount of awe that I was. Her smile was so big you could see it in her eyes; the normally deep blue eyes now seemed even brighter. The sunset was amazing but I could watch Brittany for eternity.

She looked over at me and I quickly averted my gaze, my face turning pink with embarrassment at being caught so blatantly staring.

"Don't like the sunset?" she asked.

"Its okay," I shrugged, "but I have a better view," it was her turn to blush.

"I have an idea," she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone, "lets take a picture." We shuffled around so that our backs were facing the lake, she lifted her arm up ready to take the picture, we pressed our heads together and smiled, Brittany took the picture the flash blinded me for a second. Then next one I quickly pressed my lips to her cheek and the third was a goofy picture with me sticking my tongue out and crossing my eyes and Brittany giving me bunny rabbit ears with one hand and the other over her mouth like she was shock. Finally we pressed our lips together and Brittany snapped the final picture before dropping her phone and deepening the kiss. I moaned lightly but after a few minutes I broke the kiss.

"There was a reason I asked you on this date tonight," I began, "I wanted to tell you something…"

"Are you okay? Is it Marco?" she asked worried.

"No, no, its nothing bad, its- I wanted to tell you I- Ugh! Can I start this again?" God, what a way to mess up Lopez, this is supposed to be romantic! She nodded and I smiled gratefully.

"The reason I asked you out tonight was because I wanted to tell you something. You're the most wonderful and amazing thing that's ever happened to me. I can't imagine what my life would be like with out you in it. Before I met you I got in trouble all the time, all I did was go to parties, sleep, eat and I was in the closet, all my walls were up. But as soon as I met you they crumbled, you broke them so easily, but for some reason I wasn't scared, you changed me but in the best way possible. I've done so many things that I wouldn't have done if it wasn't for you, I climbed a tree for Christ sake! The point is… you're my soul mate, it's as if god has laid a hand and now we're together. We were made for each other and I… I love you" I finished on a breath and I could see Brittany staring at me. I hadn't meant to say all those things, I didn't even realise I knew that many words, but know that I think about it they were all 110% true and I wouldn't change how I felt for the world. Brittany was still staring at me; did she not feel the same? Did I say it too early?

All my insecurities were brushed away when Brittany launched her body on to mine and kissed me deeply. It actually knocked the wind out of me a little but it was completely worth it when she whispered, "I love you too". When I thought I couldn't be happier I was. Now my life was completely and utterly perfect.

I don't know how long we stayed up kissing on the hill but it didn't matter. But eventually we realised that it was getting really late and decided to head back to camp. I picked up the blanket and took Brittany's hand, I led her down the hill but I was pulled to a stop when Brittany suddenly stopped walking.

"Britt?" I asked wondering why she stopped.

"I just thought of something, we should totally rename the hill!"

"That's a really good idea," she blushed slightly, "as much as Bird Poo Hill has a nice ring to it, I don't think it really fits"

"Yeah," she agreed, "So what do you think is a good name?" I thought for a minute.

"How about Santitany Hill?"

"Ooo that's a good one," she agreed, "like a mash up of our names! Lets scratch it into a tree so it's official," she picked up a relatively sharp rock and just when she was about to start I stopped her.

"WAIT!" I shouted probably a bit too loud considering it was night and people were sleeping.

"What? What?" she asked, she got so scared she dropped the rock.

"Oh sorry," I picked it up and handed it to her, "I thought maybe it could be Brittana Hill instead, you deserve to go first"

"But you thought up the name," she argued

"But your more special," I countered.

"But your more amazing"

"Okay, this could really go on forever, anyway you just like saying tit in the name," I smirked.

"I so don't!"

"I guess we'll just have to name it Brittana Hill then," I shrugged.

"Fine! Wait, you tricked me"

"Maybe a little"

"That's not fair," she pouted.

"Nope, not falling for that," I crossed my arms.

"Fine but only cause I sorta like you"

"Well I sorta like you too," I laughed; Brittany started to scratch the letters into the tree near the hill.

"Okay I'm done!" she said after five minutes. I looked over at her handy work, it read 'Brittana Hill' and underneath it said 'where fate had laid a hand'.

"I love it," I stated.

"I love you"

"I love you too," I said before kissing her gently on the lips. Best. Date. Ever.

**REWIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Rate changing to M from now on, just in case.**

**Hi thanks for all you reviews, they are really nice, they brighten up my day! Heres another chapter Hope you like it! xx**

**To ig4az, sorry about the whole not sending the guy to jail, didn't realise they could go to jail for that, I should probably look that up incase there's a next time, thank! Also thanks for your reviews.**

Today we were leaving, so Brittany and I had packed all our stuff up and took down our tent. Everyone else had done the same and we loaded it all into the trucks. After that was done Mike started to cook everyone breakfast, he was making it 'extra special' as he put it and was making us bacon. It really wasn't that special, at least to me it wasn't Quinn seemed really happy about it; she was literally jumping in her seat. Once all the food was cooked Mike handed it out and we all dug in.

"So how was your date last night?" Quinn asked with a mouthful of bacon.

"Really Quinn? In front of everyone?" I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of Brittany but I didn't want all of their questions, which would probably start any second.

"Oh my god! You went on a date?" Rachel screeched.

"Was it romantic?" Tina asked.

"I bet it cost a lot," Sugar said rubbing her thumb and forefinger together.

"I didn't realize you guys were actually dating," Finn said, I rolled my eyes at that one, he could be a moron most of the time, Rachel slapped the back of his head.

"Thank you Quinn," I said sarcastically, Brittany giggled next to me and I wrapped my hand tighter around hers, Quinn blushed a bit.

"Sorry," she mumbled now on what could possibly be her fourth round of bacon.

"Where do you put it all?" I asked trying to change the topic; I really never thought it was necessary for other people to know my business.

"San you have to tell us now, don't change the subject," I sighed; if Quinn hadn't helped be out she would be in serious trouble right now.

"Fine, it was okay," I said shortly, Brittany cleared her throat.

"It was good," she coughed.

"It was great?" she did it again.

"Okay fine, it was really amazing and wonderful," she just coughed another time.

"Really Britt?" she gave a look, oh I get it, I looked Brittany straight in the eyes, "And I love you," I said gently. Everyone gasped, Brittany just giggled and pecked me on the lips.

"I love you too"

"Oh my god, wait! I didn't realize it was _that _kind of date!" Quinn shouted.

I shrugged, "Well yeah, its not like I was going to say it to you first."

"That's true," she nodded.

For the next ten minutes we were bombarded with questions mostly from the girls but occasionally one of the boys would ask a question but most of them were rude ones from Puck, which we both ignored. After cleaning up and loading Mikes barbeque into the truck we started our journey back to Lake Lima, it took a lot less time than on our way there though which was good. The car ride was bearable, I was in the back with Brittany and Quinn was upfront with Puck. Brittany had us playing car games and eye spy but I didn't mind, I loved the way her eyes light up when ever she guessed something right.

Camping actually turned out to be pretty good beside the fact that I got beat up twice and Brittany hurting her side. I wouldn't be against going again but I don't think I'd want to go back to Lake Karivu there were to many douche bag homophobes. But the best part was Britt's any my date, she loved me and I loved her, my life was absolutely perfect.

We got back to Lake Lima it was lunch time so after Brittany and I brought all our stuff back to our houses, Marco wasn't there when I got home. Afterwards, we met up with everyone at the Sugar Shack. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand; everyone else was already sat down, I noticed that Artie was no where to be seen and I was glad. We went over and sat down with them and they all greeted us before turning back to their conversations.

"We ordered you guys food and drinks already," Quinn said.

"Okay thanks," I nodded.

"B, just so you know we're performing tonight," Quinn informed her.

"I can't wait!" she said happily.

"Santana, I know I will be speaking for all the New Directions when I ask this, we were wondering if you would care to join us for the night and perform with us, you have a lovely raspy tone to your voice that would definitely be a contributing factor to the group." Rachel asked.

"I uhh…" I didn't really know what to say, that was completely unexpected.

"Please San, that would be so much fun!" Brittany pleaded.

"Sure," I agreed instantly. Everyone cheered and I blushed.

"Excellent! We must practice, everyone we are going to have a practice session at my house in thirty minutes so eat quickly," she said before standing up and leaving, she was so strange, her food hasn't even come yet.

"For someone with such a tiny body she sure can talk," I stated, everyone burst out laughing.

Our food came and we ate quickly like Rachel said. After finishing we all walked to Rachel's house. It was quite nice, it was the same size as mine but a lot cleaner and everything looked as if it was organized with a ruler. We were greeted at the door two men.

"Hello kids, Rachel is downstairs," the man on the left said.

"You can all go down there now," the other man said.

"Thanks," Quinn said, "This is Santana" she introduced me.

"Hello Santana, it's nice to meet you my name is Leroy and this is my husband Hiram," the man on the right said. The tiny shock of them being married disappeared, I don't know why I was shocked at all really, I guess that's why people around here were so accepting.

"Nice to meet you both," I said first shaking Leroy's hand and then Hiram's.

"Come on in kids," we all trailed downstairs to the basement. There was a stage, speakers, instruments and everything down there. Why am I not surprised?

"Lets get right to practice!" Rachel shouted her voice overpowering all the others in the room. She handed out lyric sheets and everyone started splitting up the parts and Mike and Brittany made up dance steps. It was a bit much to follow, they all knew what they were meant to be doing and how to do it, I was a fish out of water.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, I guess"

"You guess?"

"Well… everyone just knows what they are supposed to do, I feel really useless right now"

"You're not useless, here you were given these lines," she pointed at the piece of paper in my hand, "just learn that and the choruses and in a minute Mike and I will teach everyone the dance steps and then at the end we'll run through it all a few times, okay?" she explained.

"When did you get so smart?" I kissed her gently and I could feel her smiling against my lips.

We practiced and practiced: it was not as hard as I first thought it was going to be. I learned my lines quickly and easily picked up the dance steps. Soon it was what Rachel deemed 'perfect' so we all headed back to the Sugar Shack. When we got there it was already packed so we went straight to the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen we are the New Directions and we will be performing Call Me Maybe, tonight we have a special guest Miss Santana Lopez," Rachel introduced us and there was a round of applause and the music started up.

Blaine step out of the formation and started to belt out the first verse. Tina and Mercedes harmonized with him easily.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

Rachel and Finn sang the next part as Blaine got back into the group. We started to dance then and I remembered the steps that we learned not that long ago.

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

Now it was my turn to sing, I was sorta nervous but when I opened my mouth and words flowed out, I have to admit I sounded awesome.

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

We all sang the chorus together. We started to dance on our own now doing what ever we wanted. Brittany and I danced together and I couldn't stop the massive smile that spread over my face.

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all_

_But still you're in my way_

Tina and Kurt sang next. I really like performing, it was such a rush and I loved the reaction you would get when you did well.

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_At first sight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing_

_Hot night, wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

We stood back in the middle of the stage and did more dance steps that Brittany had taught us, I was so proud of her; she was such a great dancer. It was one of the many reasons that I loved her

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that I missed you so, so bad_

_(Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad)_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

_And all the other boys try to chase me_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe_

We walked up the front of the stage as we sang in a long line all holding hands.

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that so call me maybe_

As the song finished we all posed as if holding a phone to our ears. There was a huge round of applause and I excited feeling washed over me, I couldn't help feeling like I belonged. Brittany squealed and jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

"You were so hot out there San," she said in my ear.

"Duh," I winked making her giggle, "Come on lets go," I grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her through the crowds of people and led her outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I thought we could watch movies in my room? Get our Disney on? Relax after a long hard camping trip." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Shouldn't we say goodbye to everyone?"

"Nah, we'll probably see them tomorrow"

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" she asked.

"Whatever you want Britt-Britt"

We walked back to my house and were greeted at the door by Marco.

"Hi girls! How was camping?"

I shrugged, "You know…" I said vaguely, he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for that Santana, Brittany?"

"It was amazing! We went swimming and barbequed and everything it was soooo great!"

"Sounds fun, see Santana that's all I wanted to know, it wasn't that hard to say, right Brittany?"

"Right," she said nodding her head firmly.

"That's just cause Britt likes to talk more than me," I nudged her shoulder playfully.

"Santana, do you have a bruise on your face?" he asked looking at me closer, I backed away a bit.

"Yeah, it's nothing," I said dismissively.

"It's not nothing!" Brittany interrupted, "Someone hit her in face," she mumbled quietly.

"How could you not tell me about this?" he said worried.

"It's seriously nothing, there were just some guys who don't agree with me and Britts, I don't care what they think"

"It doesn't matter what you think those boys should go to jail!"

"I'm pretty sure that they wouldn't go to jail for that," I said, "Anyway, we're going to go watch a movie now."

"Door open," Marco said.

"Seriously!?" I exclaimed, he nodded, "Fine, but whatever you walk in on, we can't be blamed that you saw"

"Ugh, fine you can have the door closed but not locked," he compromised

"Deal"

I took Brittany's hand and we walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed my laptop and put the DVD in.

"Are you gonna sleepover?" I asked as I pulled out some pyjamas.

"Can I?"

"Of coarse, you don't even have to ask," I snatched up some pyjamas for Brittany as well.

"Thanks," she said as I gave them to her.

We changed silently, then I turned the lights off and we slid into bed. Her back was against the backboard and I was hugging her side, one arm wrapped around her front and one around her back, one of Brittany's arms was resting over my shoulders. I don't know how far through the film we were when I felt a light kiss at my neck.

"Don't you want to watch the movie?" I asked.

"The movies nice, but I can think of something better to do…"

I smirked, "Like what?"

"Maybe this?" she kissed me passionately and pulled me on top of her. I ran my hands up her sides and she gripped my back trying to pull me impossibly closer. I broke the kiss and quickly put the laptop on the floor before kissing her again.

"Don't you think we should stop, in case Marco comes in?" she asked.

"You're really thinking of my uncle while we're making out?" I teased.

"No"

"I'm just teasing," I said kissing her again.

"That's mean," she breathed when we broke the kiss again.

"You know I love you"

"I love you too."

We kissed deeply again and Brittany tugged my shirt over my head. She cupped her hands over my bare breasts running her thumbs over my nipples, I moaned and nipped her lower lip. I pulled away from the kiss to quickly remove Brittany's shirt too.

"Do you want to…" she asked shyly.

"Yeah, I do"

That night was beyond flawlessly perfect. We made love for the first time and it was one of the best things I've ever done in my entire life. Compared to all the other meaningless flings I've had, they have nothing on what Britt and I share. She was so hot and sexy but she was soft and gently at the same time, I couldn't ask for more in a person I love. We collapsed asleep in the early hours of the morning, definitely the greatest night ever.

**REVIE! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Sorry about the longish wait, I've been boarding at school and homework and shit. Anyway, here's another chapter although its more like a filler not really the best I've done but hopefully I'll get a good one up this weekend. Anyway enjoy!**

**3 Weeks Later:**

For the past few weeks, everything has been amazing. Everyday I would hang out with Brittany and the gang or spend time with Brittany alone. And by alone I mean we had completely awesome sex. But other than that I took Britt out on the second best date ever, personally I don't think anything can beat Brittana Hill. But Brittany loved it, we rode our bikes around Lake Lima and I left roses at every place we'd ever been together for her to pick up. But when Quinn and Puck found out they made fun of me and now they were constantly teasing me 24/7, there is nothing wrong in going on a date with your girlfriend, I just put more thought into mine than they ever would!

My phone buzzed. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and reached over and grabbed my phone from where it was rested on my bedside table.

_From Brittany: Party at Pucks tonight. Wanna go? _

_To Brittany: Sure. Come round for dinner? _

Last night was one of the rare nights when Britt and I didn't share the same bed. Brittany's parents thought she wasn't spending enough time with them and I felt kind of bad for her neglecting her family. Every night we were either at my house or hers, to be honest I can't really sleep well without her next to me; it's scary how dependent I've become of her.

_From Brittany: Can't come round, dads barbequing wanna come over for it? _

_To Brittany: Yeah, what time? _

_From Brittany: 6 then after we can get changed._

_To Brittany: Okay see you then_

_From Brittany: actually come at 5. I miss you :( _

I really don't know why I hadn't already invited her over.

_To Brittany: I miss you too. Do you wanna come over now?_

_From Brittany: Oh yeah, I forgot we could do that…_

_To Brittany: Ha! You're so cute._

I had just sent the last text when Brittany barged in to my room. She ran over to me and flopped down on top of me, peppering kisses all over my face and neck. I laughed at her actions, which just spurred her on.

"Britt! Stop, that tickles!" I laughed.

"You love my kisses," she said against my neck.

"Mmm," I agreed when she started to suck on my neck softly, "I love you."

"I love you more," she countered.

"Not possible," I flipped us around so she was on the bottom and captured her lips in mine.

"I it cause I do, are you excited for Pucks party?" she asked changing the subject.

"I see what you did there Britt, I love you more and you know it," I winked at her, "And I guess I'm excited."

"You don't sound it," she cuddled into my front.

"Yeah…" I said dismissively.

"What is it?" she asked looking up at me.

"Its nothing, really"

"No, tell me, I want to know," she pressed.

"Uhh well it's just that parties haven't been going well for me recently…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well at the first party there was the who Artie thing and then at Lake Karivu there was that guy…"

"I'm sorry about that," she said quietly.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, how's your side?"

"Its pretty much all better, but as you've seen, there's still a small bruise. So you don't want to go to the party then?"

"No! I do"

"Don't lie to me," she giggled

"I do want to go, for you"

"We don't have to if you don't want to, we could watch a movie or something instead"

"No I want to go," I insisted, I knew my reason for not wanting to go was stupid and Brittany really wanted to go.

"Really? Yay! Its going to be so much fun!" I just smiled at her, "You're still coming over for dinner right?"

"Yep, but right now I wants to gets ma sweet lady kisses on," I leaned up and kissed her passionately on the lips. I was never going to get tired of this feeling, the tingling buzz that went through my whole body whenever Brittany was near me, it only got stronger and better when we kissed and touched. She kissed along my jaw and down my neck. She continued down my stomach and gently pulled up my shirt so she could trail kisses down my stomach. I arched my back, she stopped kissing me for a minute and I groaned in disappointment but she sat me up and swiftly removed my shirt before pushing me back down on the bed. I smirked but it was quickly wiped away by Brittany attacking my lips with hers.

"Britt, what's gotten into you?" I asked between her frantic kisses.

"I missed you last night," she murdered; she reached behind me and undid the bra clasp before tossing the offending item across the room. Then she yanked her top off her head and did the same hers. She leaned down again and we groaned as our skin made contact.

A few hours later we collapsed on my bed, our bodies tangled together. I snuggled into Brittany resting my head on her chest as I listened to her heart, her arms wrapped around my back.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she responded instantly, I smiled when I heard those three magical words, I would never get tired of hearing them.

"Do you think we should start getting ready?" I asked

"I think so but I want a shower first"

"Me too, do you want to join me?" I said seductively. She just hugged me tighter.

"I would love to," I started to smirk but I stopped when she continued speaking, "but if I do then we'll never get dinner on time."

"Britt," I whined

"San, you know I'm right"

"But-"

"Santana Maria Lopez"

"Fine, _mom_" I huffed and stood up, I was about to walk into the bathroom when I was jerked back down onto the bed and landed on Brittany.

"Would your mom do this?" she husked. Her lips latched onto mine and her hand went to my chest, I groaned and eagerly kissed back. She flipped us over and her fingers started to trail down my stomach. My breath hitched as they reached my bare hip. I bucked my hips up trying to get her to move her hand but suddenly she was gone and the bathroom door was slamming shut.

"Brittany!" I let out a frustrated growl.

"I wanted the shower first, you always take ages!" she shouted back. Ugh this girl will be the death of me.

After a long hour of teasing, showering and getting dressed we were finally headed over to the Pierce's house. We walked inside and I was instantly barged into by a blonde haired Kayla. This is how I was greeted every time I saw her, I should really be getting used to it by now. I stumbled back a bit but regained my footing, Brittany just laughed at my struggles and I glared at her, which only made her laugh more.

"Hey Kay, how are you?" I asked as we walked outside. It was a lot harder than usual though, Kayla was determined to cling on to my leg and have me drag her out side. It didn't make it easier that Brittany just left me to struggle by myself as she went outside.

"I missed you!" she said hugging my leg tighter, I loved this kid but sometimes she was but much.

"I missed you too squirt, how about I carry you then we can see your parents quicker"

"Okay!" she released my leg and held her arms up springing up and down on her small legs. I scooped her up and rested her on my hip and walked the rest of the way with a lot more ease.

"Hi Santana, it's so nice of you to come over, it feels like we haven't seen you in weeks!" Susan exclaimed as she hugged me, I easily returned the embrace.

"I came over for dinner a week ago!" I laughed.

"That is one week too long, now go sit down the food's almost done," she gently pushed me towards the table, "Brittany come sit down honey!" she shout over to Britt where she was talking to Pete by the barbeque.

I sat down with Kayla on the right and Brittany on the left. Pete placed all the meat on the table and then stat down opposite me next to Susan. We talked easily and Pete kept laughing at how Kayla and Brittany were fighting for my attention. In a way they were, Kaya would ask me to cut up her meat for her and them Brittany would hold my hand and whisper she loved me in my ear. It was so adorable how she was jealous of her five-year-old sister.

After dinner Brittany and I were in the kitchen cleaning up like we did after every meal here.

"You know sometimes I think Kayla loves you more than me," Brittany said as she dried a bowl.

"Of coarse, I'm really loveable," I smirked.

"Yeah you are, maybe to lovable"

"I knew it! You're totally jealous of your sister!" I laughed.

"I'm not," she said with a pout.

"You so are, but that's okay, I think its cute," I said kissing her pout.

"I'm not jealous," she grumbled.

"Mm hmm," I agreed, "SHIT!" I shouted. The knife I was just cleaning had slipped and slashed open my finger. Brittany was there instantly and pressed her dishcloth to it.

"I'm sensing a bit of déjà vu here," she chuckled.

"If I remember correctly it was you who cut their hand last time, this is my finger," I said pointedly.

"Yeah, that was not a fun time, here hold this," I held onto the towel as she grabbed the first aid kit.

"You know, we should be experts at this by now," I said as she put some disinfectant and then a Band-Aid on the cut.

"Yeah, I could totally be a nurse," she joked; she pressed a light kiss on my finger making it tingle.

"Well then, thank you very much nurse Brittany," she did a little curtsy making me giggle.

We finished all the washing up except this time I was drying and Brittany washing. We walked back outside to where everyone was sitting.

"We're going to Puck's tonight," Brittany informed.

"Okay, but don't be too late," Susan easily agreed.

"We won't, were going to get changed now," she said, "See you guys later!" She started to walk back into the house.

"Bye Sanny!" Kayla screeched.

"Later squirt," I waved at her and she waved excitedly back. I followed Brittany back inside, we went up to her room. I sat down on her bed as she raided her closest. I saw her pick up items of clothing; she looked at them for a second before tossing them back and picking up others.

"Having trouble Britt-Britt?" I asked, she looked over her shoulder and pouted.

"I have like no clothes," she said tossing a skirt back into its drawer.

"Seriously Britt, you have like a massive closet full of stuff right in front of you"

"Yeah, but nothing looks right… can you choose something for me?" she begged.

"Of coarse Britt," I stood up and looked in her closet. She had so many clothes; I saw a bear hat on the floor, cute. I picked up a simple black body con skirt and a loose sleeveless metallic blue shirt that had a zip up the back, I handed them to Brittany while I looked for some shoes.

"Wow, I look hot, thanks San," she said, I turned round a saw her admiring herself in the mirror.

"You always look hot," I smirked, "Here these put these on babe," I handed her some black heels to finish off the outfit. She slipped them on, making her so much taller than me.

"This isn't fair, why are you so tall?" I stood up on my toes and pushed up on her shoulders.

She laughed, "You're not that short, petite maybe, anyway I think it's sexy."

I scoffed, "Yeah right, you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Yeah I was."

"Britt!" I laughed.

"You wouldn't accept the compliment! You never do!" she laughed as well.

"Nah, thank then, come on I have to get changed as well you know," I winked and walked out her room.

At my house, I just finished touching up my make up. I walked over to where Brittany was sitting on my bed. She looked so incredible, I know I picked her outfit but she could wear a sack for all I care and she would still look just as amazing.

"So what do you think?" I did a little twirl. I was wearing a tight dark red skirt a black top with matching heels.

She shrugged, "I look hotter," she said with a smile.

"Yeah you do," I leaned down and kissed her gently. I was about to pull away but she grabbed the back of my neck to keep me in place as she deepened the kiss.

"Maybe we should just stay here," she mumbled as she kissed my neck.

"But you wanted to go to the party," I husked.

"Oh yeah…" she stopped kissing me and stood up, "Lets go then!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room; I laughed at how easily her mood could change. She was just too adorable.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

******Hi all readers! Here is the chapter promised, sorry its late but its here anyway. I hope you like this chapter and please enjoy! Also 50 REVIEWS! Thank you so much for those I really love them all and you guys always say the nicest stuff. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

**Brittany's POV**

We arrived at Pucks late so the party was already going. There was a bunch of random people I didn't care about in the house and in the back and front yard. I seriously don't know how Puck knows so many people and gets them to come to his parties; I mean really, Lake Lima has literally not enough people for this. There was loud music booming from the speakers and strobe lights everywhere, Puck sure did know how to throw the best parties.

I saw a few of the glee gang sitting on the sofa; unsurprisingly Puck was nowhere in sight, probably off with his latest hook up. We grabbed some drinks and headed over to them. I sat down and pulled Santana onto my lap.

"Hey guys," I chirped taking a sip of my beer.

"Hey! It's Brittany Spears!" Rachel shouted.

"Sing something Brittany!" Sugar screeched.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" they all chanted. They were definitely all completely wasted.

"Umm… maybe in a bit how about you sing Rachel?" I knew that would get her to stop talking.

"Yes! Lets go Blaine!" she jumped up grabbed Blaine's hand and yanked him up. They started singing what I think is supposed to be 'Don't You Want Me' but to be honest I can't really tell.

"Hey babe do you want to dance?" Santana said in my ear.

"Yes!" I jumped up and grabbed her hand. We headed towards the middle of the room where all the dancing was taking place. I easily started moving to the music, Santana's hands wrapped around my waist, swaying her hips with mine.

I don't know how long we danced for; we just twirled and swayed to the music in each other's arms.

"I'm going to get a drink, you want one?" I yelled over the blaring music.

"Do you want me to get them?" she shouted back.

"No its okay, I'll be back in a second! The usual?" I asked, she nodded so I quickly went and grabbed myself a beer and a cranberry and vodka for San. I personally hated vodka it has weird taste kind of like how gas stations smell, yuck. I walked back to the dance floor, I smiled, Santana was dancing and jumping to the music, she looked so amazing. Some random girl came up behind her and started dancing, my eyebrows furrowed together and my smiled dropped into a frown. Santana hadn't seemed to notice her yet, the girl was really pretty maybe a bit too pretty. My hand clenched around the can when the girl moved closer she placed a hand on Santana's arm making Santana see her for the first time. I dropped the drinks and marched over to Santana, grabbing her waist.

"Hey babe, where's the drin-"I crashed our lips together. She didn't respond for a second, probably from shock, but after a minute she kissed back before pulling away.

"Britt? What was that for?" she asked confusion written all over her face.

"I can't kiss my amazing girlfriend without a reason?"

"It's not that… its was just I don't know random? It that a bad word?" she stumbled.

"I just love you, you know?"

"I know," she said sincerely. I smiled and glanced over her head to the girl she was dancing with. She was scowling, our eyes connected and she stormed off in a huff. My smile widened.

"What are you smiling about babe?" Santana whispered.

"Nothing. Lets dance."

**Santana's POV**

In the early hours of the morning we stumbled out of Pucks house giggling and clinging to each other. We wandered back to my house we were as 'quiet' as possible when we got inside and we staggered up the stairs to my room. Brittany was way more drunk than I was so it was more like me carrying her upstairs.

"Britt-Britt you have to get changed," I said gently.

"I don't wanna," she whined crossing her arms and slumping onto the bed.

I chuckled, "Come on Britt, lets get changed then you can sleep."

"You just want to get me naked," she giggled.

"Britt!"

"Its true and you know it!"

"Well… you don't have to say it," I mumbled

"I didn't take you for such a prude Sanny"

"Hey! I'm not a prude, far from it"

She giggled, "I know, I just think you're really hot when you're angry," I smirked.

"I'm always hot"

"Sometimes too hot," she grumbled, she sounded… bitter?

"Are you okay Britt?" I asked carefully. I have no idea what's wrong, did I do something?

"Yeah…"

"No serious what's wrong?"

"There was just a girl…" A girl? Brittany was cheating on me?

"Wait. Are you cheating on me?" My voice wavered.

"What! No!" she exclaimed.

"Then what girl are you talking about?" Now I was really confused.

"The girl that was dancing with you tonight"

"What girl?"  
"She started dancing with you when I went to get drinks." Oh that girl I realised. Hold on. Is Brittany…

"Are you jealous?" I asked incredulously.

"Umm… no?" It came out more as a question. I just chuckled, "This isn't funny!" she argued.

"I know, I know I'm sorry. You have absolutely nothing to worry about or any reason to be at all jealous. I didn't even notice the girl you were talking about until she touched my arm and I felt nothing. How could I when all I want is you."

"Sorry I just don't like seeing you with other girls," she mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, just know I love you, I'm yours proudly so," this made a smile break out on Brittany's face and I sighed with relief.

"I love you too," she pulled me down, "Let me show you how much."

The next morning, I woke stark naked and no cover over me. Shit what if Marco walked in or came in last night? That would be awkward. I looked over at Brittany, she was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, and all I could see were small tuffs of hair sticking out the top of them. A smile tugged at my lips at the sight. Deciding it was best to let her keep sleeping I hopped off the bed and walked swiftly into the shower.

Puck's latest party was probably the best one out of the ones I've been to at Lake Lima. No one got punched, kicked in the balls or heart broken. Well the last one was sort of true. I can't believe Brittany got jealous of a girl I didn't even get a chance to look at. I never took her for the jealous type really, but to be honest it doesn't bother me that she's jealous; it's kind of a turn on actually.

I got out the shower and changed into some shorts and a tank top. Brittany was still curled up under her mountain of covers only now she was spread out over the bed like a starfish. I jogged down the stairs. I decided while I was showering that I was going to cook Brittany breakfast in bed. I reached the kitchen and pulled out all the necessary supplies. I mixed the batter and started making the first pancake. I just finished up the last one when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning," Brittany said groggily as she walked into the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no, no," I chanted, "Go away! I'm making you breakfast, back to bed right now missy," I ordered, I turned her around and pushed her back out the door.

"San!" she laughed trying to stop me.

"Nope, upstairs right now your ruining the surprise," I complained.

"Okay, okay I'm going," I slapped her butt as she walked up the stairs making her jump. I just laughed and walked back into the kitchen. I smelled smoke.

"Shit!" I shouted. The frying pan was smoking, I ran to it picking it up and tossing it in the sink. Great, now the pancakes are ruined.

I walked up the stairs, tray in hand and pushed open the bedroom door. Brittany was sitting up on the bed her back against the headboard. I smiled shakily.

"Hey Britt-Britt," I said sitting on the edge of the bed placing the tray on my lap, "Umm… I wanted to make you pancakes but I burnt them… so I got you a PB and J…"

"It's perfect," she smiled hugely, "Halfsies?" she asked adorably.

"Thanks Britt," I said when she handed me half of the sandwich.

"You know I missed waking up to you this morning," Brittany said with a mouthful of food.

"I missed you too, so what do you want to do today?" I asked taking a bite of my sandwich.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "something with you"

"First order of business," I leaned forward and kissed Brittany softly on the lips, "that's better."

"Your so goofy San," she giggled.

I scoffed, "you love me"

"Yeah but that doesn't stop you being the biggest dork ever"

"I'm only a dork in front of you," I argued. She raised an eyebrow.

"San, your favourite movie is Avengers Assemble and Captain America, you're like a closeted dork."

"Don't dis, did you see the Avengers movie? Scarlett Johansson was totally hot," I argued.

"Fair point, I just don't understand your whole love for superheroes"

"They're awesome," I was about to continue but was interrupted by a light knock on my door. Marco pushed open the door and poked his head inside the door his hand over his eyes.

"Is it safe?" he asked.

"Marco you are so weird sometimes," I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that Santana and with that answer I'm assuming you are both fully clothed?"

"God Marco, yeah we are, relax," I huffed. He removed his hand from his eyes.

"Well aren't you sweet Santana making Brittany breakfast"

"How do you know Britt didn't make it for me?"

"Did she?"

"No…" I mumbled.

"Ha! Even I can tell you're whipped"

"I'm not whipped! Why does everyone say that?" I said exasperatedly.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm thirsty could you get me a drink?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah of coarse be right back," I leapt off the bed and was about to walk out the door when I heard muffled laughter behind me. I spun round realizing what Brittany had done.

"That was mean Brittany," I scowled crossing my arms.

"Don't be like that San, I was just playing," she got off the bed and wrapped her arms around me. I turned away in her arms still frowning.

"I'm sorry San, I shouldn't have done that," she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled, I knew I couldn't stay annoyed at Brittany she just had this power over me.

"It's okay Britt, I guess I am the tiniest smallest bit whipped"

"I love you"

"Love you too," she leaned down and kissed me. I think we must have been kissing for a while because Marco cleared his throat reminding us of his presence. Damn it, I forgot he was here. Brittany's face went bright red and I'm sure mine did the same.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but I actually came in here for a reason," he said.

"Uhh… yeah sure what was it?" I said awkwardly.

"Good news. I got you a job."

Did I just hear him right? A job? I've never had a job before, at all. I never even had to clean my room.

"Wait. What?" I asked slightly shocked.

"A job, I got you one."

"As in a working type thing?"

"Yes Santana, I think it will be good for you"

"Nah uh. No me gusta! – "

"San," Brittany interrupted me stopping my rant. She held my and squeezed and I instantly felt a bit more calm, "maybe it will be fun"

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll do it. What is it?" Marco looked surprised that I agreed so easily but he quickly got over it.

"It's at the Sugar Shack you are going to be a waitress, you start tomorrow."

**Marco's POV**

_Ring, ring._

"Hello Marco," Maria said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Maria," I replied.

"So how did Santana take it?" she asked.

"What? I don't even get a how are you anymore?" I teased.

"Shut up Marco, so how was it?" she said sternly, Maria was always the serious, that's probably why she married my brother he was serious too.

"Thanks for asking by the way I'm great," I said sarcastically, "and she took it surprisingly well."

"I'm surprised, I guess she really has changed"

"Yeah, its unbelievable, she's like a whole different person, I don't think you'd recognise her"

"That's a good thing?"

"Yep, she's completely different now"

"I miss her, I wish I could have been there to see this change," she sighed

"I know you do, but I think this was good for her"

"It's just hard to think that your own daughter is better off without you"

"You know that's not what I meant, she just needed to be around the right people"

"Do you know what brought on this change?" she asked. Oh shit, I can't tell her about Brittany.

"Oh umm… you know I just think it's the whole atmosphere and everything," I stumbled.

"Mmm, well I have to go Antonio will want lunch soon"

"Okay, talk to you soon"

"Bye Marco"

"Adios Maria"

**Next Day: Santana's POV**

Ugh, a job, a fucking job. I have no idea why I agreed to this, oh yeah Brittany. This girl will seriously be the death of me I swear, but I'd die happy. It's totally not fair that she has such a strong hold on me, I guarantee that Marco made sure to ask me in front of Brittany just so I'd say yes. I guess it's not too bad, I only work from 11 to 2 but that means no lunches with Brittany.

I threw on some black shorts, a white top and some flip-flops before walking down stairs. Unfortunately, last night Brittany went to Findlay with her family for dinner and she got back late so she couldn't sleepover. I trudged into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Morning," Marco said as he walked into the kitchen holding a newspaper.

"I hate you, you know," I said taking a bite of an apple.

"Well aren't you cheerful this morning, no Brittany last night?" he teased. Was I that obvious?

"Shut up Marco"

"Okay, I'm guessing she didn't sleepover then."

"Seriously, just stop," I glared.

"Okay fine, are you excited for your job then?" he asked. I glared harder.

"No I'm not, you asked me when Brittany was there on purpose!"

He shrugged, "I would rather have not been punched or slapped"

"Whatever"

"This will be good for you, it will show you responsibility plus you're getting paid so it's not like it's for nothing"

"I guess," the money was the one thing I was looking forward to. Maybe I could convince Marco to let me borrow his car and I could take Brittany on a date in Findlay.

"You should get going so you're no late"

"Fine," I huffed.

I walked into the Sugar Shack and was greeted by Mr Motta at the door. He was tall with dark hair and brown eyes, from the few times I've met him he seemed really nice.

"Hello Santana it's nice to see you again," he smiled.

"You to Mr Motta"

"Are you excited to work here?"

"Umm… yeah"

"Ha! Don't worry Santana, I know Marco set you up to this, come on I'll show you what to do," he said laughing. He seemed really nice so far, maybe this won't be to bad.

Mr Motta led me through the tables and towards the bar. He pulled out a black waist apron and handed it to me.

"Here wear this and here," he handed me a pad of paper and a pencil, "and you need these."

"Thanks," I tied the apron around my waist and slipped the pad of paper and pencil into the pockets.

"Okay next, you'll be waiting 3 tables usually you'd have 4 or 5 but I thought I'd start you off easy," I nodded, only 3 tables couldn't be that hard, "As you know you'll work from 11 to 2, that's rush hour so you need to be prompt," he instructed, "You'll get $6.50 an hour but you can pick up extra shifts if you want more."

Mr Motta showed me how to work the till, how to take orders and how to place them and all of the other waitressing skills. After an hour of being brought through all of the necessities I was sent to my first table. I found that waitressing was actually kind of easy. You just go to a table ask what they want, write it down, place the order then give it to them. Plus I get money at the end of it so that's a bonus.

I glanced up and saw a blonde walking into the Sugar Shack, a smile tugged at my lips at the sight of her. I strode over to her.

"Hey Britt," I said wrapping my arms around her and pecking her on the lips.

"Hi San, how's the new job?" she asked

"It's actually better than I thought the money is good which was why I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Yay! Of coarse I will, when is it?" she asked excitedly.

"Calm down Britt," I laughed, " and I was thinking maybe at the end of the week when I get my pay check, we could go to Findlay?"

"Oh my god, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, she pressed her lips to mine.

Someone cleared their throat, "Excuse me Santana." I pulled away from Brittany and turned to see Mr Motta, "Santana please can you kiss your girlfriend on your own time"

"Oh sorry, I'll get right to it," I said awkwardly, "See you later Britt," I squeezed her hand quickly before rushing off.

The rest of work was pretty dull, no body was too rude or anything. Finally I walked out of the Sugar Shack at 2:05. Brittany had texted me earlier to meet her at her house for a barbeque with the glee gang. So I headed in that direction. Even though I saw Brittany 2 hours ago I still missed her and now I was excited to see her again. I guess that's love for you.

**Please review! Thanks again for all your amazing REVIEWS you guys are the best! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

******Hi. Here is the next chapter. Please read and review. I hope you like it and enjoy.**

**Chapter 19**

**Santana's POV (1 week later)**

I have just finished up my shift at the Sugar Shack and have received my very first paycheck! I hate to admit it but I actually really liked working there. All of the other employees were really nice and it gave me a sense of pride? Responsibility? I don't know but it made me feel good, like I've done something good, like I've worked for something. Tonight I'm going to take Brittany on our date, Quinn told me about a really nice restaurant called Baraca so I'm going to take her there. Apparently it has the best garlic bread in the world.

I quickly walked back to my house, I needed to get ready for tonight and I still had to ask Marco about borrowing his car. I walked through the front door.

"Marco!" I shouted through the house.

"In the living room!" he shouted back. I swiftly walked to the living room where Marco was sat with his feet propped up on the table watching some football game.

"Hola Chica how was work?"

"You know, the usual," I shrugged; I sat down next to him as he turned the TV on mute.

"I need to tell you something," he said.

"Me too well I have to ask you something, you can go first," I told him.

"No, its fine you first mine can wait," he said. Did he seem nervous?

"I was wondering if I could borrow your car tonight? I'm gong on a date with Brittany and I was going to take her to Findlay"

"Yeah that's fine just don't be out to late," he agreed easily.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled, "You had to tell me something?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah. I don't know how you're going to take it…" he said slowly. I got a sinking feeling in my chest.

"Okay…"

He took a deep breath, "Santana, your mother, she wants you to go home."

My heart stopped, like literally I think it stopped for a second. My breathing started getting heavy and I couldn't breath properly. Did he just say what I think he said? No, he couldn't have, no way.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed, "Your mother misses you, she wants you to come home"

"No!" I exclaimed as I stood up, "I'm not leaving!"

"I don't think you have a choice chica," he sighed.

"Don't chica me! I'm not going anywhere! There's still 3 weeks of summer holidays left!"

"I know, but this is what your mother decided," he tried to explain gently.

"I don't care what she's decided, she can't just keep throwing me from place to place! I'm not leaving yet, you can't make me."

"You don't have to leave straight away, she's booked your flight for next week."

One week. That's all I had left at Lake Lima. Someone I thought should care for me was ripping the one thing, one place, which I actually loved away from me. I've only spoken to her a couple of times since I got here, maybe if I'd called more I wouldn't be in this situation. One week left of Brittany. I think that being here hasn't seemed real, like it was never going to end. I don't know how I could be so stupid to think that this would last, I knew I was only here for the summer. How did I forget?

"Please don't cry chica," Marco said tenderly. I touched my face with my fingers and found my cheeks damp, I didn't realize I was crying.

"Don't tell me what to do," I spat.

"I'm so sorry chica"

"No you're not, I bet you can't wait to get rid of me, just like Mami. She throws me away when she thinks I'm broken and now she wants me back now that I'm fixed," I hissed harshly.

"You know that's not true"

"Just leave me alone," I hated that my voice cracked at the end, I ran up to my room with tears running down my face. I kept wiping my face but they wouldn't go away.

I collapsed on my bed and buried my face in the pillows. And breathed in deeply, they smelled like Brittany, how could I tell her I'm leaving? I can't even imagine her face. I'll tell her tomorrow after our date, I'm not going to mess that up. We need one more happy memory before I go. I let out a choked sob. I was going to miss her so much. I wasn't even gone yet and it hurt just to think about it.

After an hour of lying on my bed I heaved myself up and into the shower. When I finished, I chose some red skinny jeans, a white top and a black blazer with some black heels. I put on my make up and headed downstairs. I was picking Brittany up in 5 minutes.

"Have fun tonight," Marco said as he handed me the keys to his truck. I just nodded; I knew if I spoke to him I would end up crying. I could already feel a tugging in my chest and not the good kind.

I drove the short distance to Brittany's house before jumping out the truck and knocking on the front door. The door swung open and a blonde figure crashed into me.

"Hey Kay," I said trying to smile.

"Hi Santanata," I chuckled weakly she still couldn't say Santana.

"What have you been doing today?" I asked as I walked into the house. She held my hand as I walk towards the stairs to go to Brittany's room.

"I went swimming with Mommy and Daddy," she said happily.

"That sounds fun"

"It was!"

"I'm going to go upstairs now, I'll see you later okay?" I said gently.

"Okay Sanny," she smiled and ran towards the kitchen.

I was going to miss her. No, I had to stop thinking about leaving; it won't make it better for me to be sad all the time. I couldn't help it though. The thoughts of leaving Lake Lima just kept sneaking their way back into my thoughts. I tapped on Brittany's door lightly before walking in. Brittany was standing in her mirror fixing her hair.

"Hi San," she said as she finished braiding her hair.

"Hey Britt," I walked over to her and pressed our lips together. I savoured the kiss, every kiss with Brittany was perfect, like unicorns eating cotton candy, well that's how Brittany put it.

"Are you ready?" I asked after we broke apart.

"Yep"

"Well then my lady, your carriage awaits," I said bowing low and holding out my hand, she giggled.

"Your so silly," she said but took my hand anyway.

"Anything for the princess"

The drive to Baraca didn't take long. Most of the car journey was discussing who's better Dory or Tarzan. I said Tarzan cause he's badass but Britt said Dory cause she was funny. I really don't know who was won in the end, but the whole car ride I completely forgot about leaving and just focused on Brittany. I pulled up outside Baraca.

"Wait there," I told Brittany. I jumped out the car and raced around to her side and pulled the door open.

"And people say chivalry's dead," Brittany joked. I felt my cheeks go hot; I rubbed my eyes to hide it.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes playfully. I grasped Brittany's hand in mine and led her into the restaurant. When I opened the door we were immediately hit by the strong and delicious smells. I hadn't even sat down yet and I already liked the place, it may not be Breadsticks but this was pretty good too.

"Do you have a reservation?" a woman asked.

"Yes, its under Lopez."

She looked on a computer for a second before leading us to a table at the back of the room, "Right this way please, your waiter will be right with you," she added as we sat down. We opened our menus and scanned the lists of food.

"What are you going to have Britt?" I asked after a minute.

"Umm… I think I'm going to have the tomato linguine," she decided, "you?"

"I'm going to have the ceaser salad."

The waiter came and went and soon our food was set down in front of us. As the meal went on the more and more the thoughts of leaving kept creeping back into my thoughts. How could I ever leave this girl? She was perfect, my soul mate.

"San?" Brittany asked.

"Huh? What?" I said shaking out of my trance.

"I asked what job do you want when you're older," she repeated.

"Oh sorry, umm I don't really know, I haven't decided yet," I shrugged.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I said probably too quickly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"No your not, San you can tell me anything," she said quietly.

"I know, it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Can I tell you later?" I almost begged.

Seeming satisfied with that she nodded her head, "Sure." I sighed with relief.

The rest of the meal sped by it went too quickly. I wanted every second to last a minute just so my time with Brittany would last that much more. But it seemed as if the world was against me at the moment. I paid and we walked hand in hand out of Baraca. I held open the door for Brittany and she climbed in. I went around to the driver's side and jumped in as well.

"Thanks San, for tonight, it was amazing," Brittany said.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," thank god my voice didn't crack. I leaned over and pecked her on the lips before turning on the ignition and pulling out of the parking spot.

The drive back was a lot quieter than on the way there. Brittany had talked of a little bit but I only answered with one-word answers or nodding my head. After a while she just stopped talking, I knew she could tell there was something wrong and I knew she wanted to ask. But she didn't and I was so grateful. I pulled up in front of my house and I got out of the truck to open the door for Brittany. We walked into my house. We had a silent agreement that Brittany would sleepover; she did almost every night anyway. The house was quiet when we walked through the front door, Marco was asleep. We walked upstairs to my room.

"Here Britt," I said handing her a baggy top and some boy shorts. I slipped into mine as she did the same.

"Thanks, you're okay right?" She asked softly. I my heart started to beat faster I knew this was coming. In mind I kept putting off the fact I'd have to tell Brittany and now that I was going to I wish I'd prepared more.

"You'd tell me if you weren't okay," she continued.

"I'm fine Brittany," Lie. I wasn't fine I was probably the exact opposite of fine.

"Then what's wrong?" she sat down on the end of my bed, I sat next to her. I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. I tried to blink them away but it didn't work, it just made them fall faster. I turned away and whipped them away from my eyes.

"Babe why are you crying?" Brittany held my chin and twisted me so I was facing her again. I couldn't take it anymore. I flung myself into her arms; she immediately wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I just sobbed into her neck clutching her to make sure she was still there, that she hadn't left me.

"It's all right, it's okay," she murmured to me over and over again. She didn't know how untrue those words were.

"I… huh huh… can't," I sobbed.

"Don't talk just breath," she instructed soothingly. I nodded after a few minutes my breathing went back to normal and I could make full sentences again.

"I can't Brittany, I just can't," I cried into her shoulder.

"You can't what?" she rubbed her hand up and down my back.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Santana, I'm confused…" she scrunched up her face.

"I- I'm…leaving."

**Thank you so much for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I don't know how much longer this story is going to be. I might update the first chapter of other stories I've been working on so if you want to check those out and review them when they get posted that'd be great. xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

** Hey everyone! This chapter jumps from Brittany and Santana's POV a lot; I thought it was good to get an idea of how they were both feeling about the whole situation but this is probably going to be the only chapter with this many POV changes (unless you guys like it like that). **

**Before when I said I don't know how much longer this story is going to be was because I'm kind of running out of ideas. But I'm not against writing a sequel, just putting that out there ;) **

** Brittany's POV**

_"I-I'm…leaving."_

Leaving. Santana's leaving? No, she couldn't have said that, she's not leaving. I must have heard her wrong.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Britt, I have to go home," she pulled away from me and refused to look me in the eyes. Suddenly her words hit me. Santana. Was. Leaving. As in gone forever.

When people told me they were heartbroken, I'd never believed them, I mean it's not possible for your heart to break, you'd have to use a hammer… or something. But now I know what they mean, I could literally feel my heart chipping slowly away. Like it wanted this pain to hurt more than it had to, instead of being quick, it wanted to draw this excruciating agony out just to hurt me more.

"Please say something Britt," she begged tears still streaming down her face.

"I-" I couldn't speak. I felt my chest pounding and I felt the tears start to fall and once they started they wouldn't stop. She gripped my hands and I didn't pull away.

"W-when?" I stuttered out.

"One week," her voice was barely audible I'm not even sure she said anything and I imagine it.

"No," I breathed out my voice was almost as quiet as hers, "You can't leave."

"I don't want to go but I think I have to," she sniffed. We were both crying now.

"Please…"

"I'm so sorry Britt." I sobbed harder, more of my heart cracked away.

That night we fell asleep in each other's but unlike the other times there were no caring touches, no passionate kisses. We only gripped each other searching for comfort that should be there but we couldn't find. No matter how tight I held her, my heart could still feel her slipping away. The only sounds I could hear were our muffled cries and all I could feel was her body shaking with silent sobs. How could one of the most amazing nights turn into this? After hours of just laying I finally fell asleep from exhaustion, I eagerly slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Santana's POV**

I slowly woke up. I tried to will myself back to sleep, I didn't want to think about yesterday or face today but it didn't work. I sat up and looked down at a sleeping Brittany. Her hand was clenched around the hem of my shirt; her knuckles were white from her holding so tight. Her hair was a mess around her head and there were dried tears around her eyes and on her cheeks. I felt horrible. I cause those tears, that pain, the same pain I was feeling now. I gently removed her hand from my shirt and slipped into the bathroom.

My eyes were red and puffy and there were lines of dried tears streaked down my face. I stripped down and climbed into the shower, maybe it would make me feel better. I turned the water on high; I the water pounded down around me but even the loud thumping of the water hitting the ground wasn't enough to block out my thoughts. I wished the steaming water would just wash everything away. I stepped out the shower feeling exactly the same, maybe worse. Brittany. Her name kept ringing over and over in my head. For once I wish I could think of something else, anything other than these constant tearing at me.

I just pulled on my sweatpants and a tank top when Brittany began to wake up. I first noticed her breathing change. From more deep and slow breaths to quick and shallow, next she rubbed her eyes and finally she sat up and yawned. She did the same thing every morning only today she seemed slower, more sluggish.

"Morning," her voice was coarse from sleep or was it crying?

"Hi," I said softy luckily my voice stayed steady. She didn't say anything else, just by looking at her I could tell she was thinking.

"Are you hungry?" I asked after a while. She shook her head the same time her stomach grumbled. I chuckled quietly, even when I felt awful she managed to make me laugh.

"It doesn't sound like it, you have to eat Britt," she still didn't say anything. I walked over to her and took her hand but she slipped it out of my hold. She stood up and towered over me.

"Are you just going to pretend like nothing's happed? Like nothing is happening? Like you're not going to leave in _one _week?" she asked harshly. I stepped back in shock; it felt as if I'd been slapped across the face.

"No I-" I tried to explain but she cut me off.

"You can't just act like everything is okay! You're leaving. You're fucking leaving! And you act like it means nothing." I don't know what surprised me more, Brittany's outburst of the fact that she swore at me, she never did that.

I felt tears start to come up again, "Brittany please liste-"

"I thought we had something, I loved you! I still love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I lo-"

"If you wanted to stay you would, you' try to stay but you didn't even try"

"Brit-"

"I-I'm n-not stupid, you thought you could just come here and get me to fall in love with you, then leave like it didn't matter?"

"I neve-"

"Don't talk to me."

She stormed out of my room still in her pyjamas and a minute later I heard the front door slam shut. I was frozen in shock. Never had I expect those words to come out of Brittany. She was so wrong but she wouldn't let me say anything. Of coarse I loved her; I loved her more than anything. I didn't want to leave, that was the last thing I wanted to do. She was right about one thing though; I hadn't tried to convince my mom to let me stay, but I didn't have a chance to, I only found out yesterday. But that was going to change.

I wiped away my tears and ran downstairs to the closest room. In the living room I snatched up the phone and dialled in the number.

_Ring, ring._

"Hola Marco," Maria answered the phone.

"It's me Mami"

"Santana! I haven't spoken to you in ages," she sounded happy, the complete opposite to what I was feeling.

"I'm not leaving," I said getting straight to it.

"What do you mean hija?"

"You know what I mean," I growled, "I'm not leaving, you can't make me"

"Don't you want to come home?"

"No," I answered immediately not needing any time to think.

"But we miss you so much"

"We, who's we? You mean Papi? He couldn't care less where I was and you know it"

"Don't think that honey"

"I don't know why you keep lying to yourself, you know he hates me"

"He loves you"

"You may love me, but I don't think he ever did"

"Hija…"

"This is not why I called. I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are. You're coming home on Wednesday, no questions"

"What! That's five days away! You said a week!"

"That's the only flight we could get."

"The only flight my ass, don't lie to me"

"Don't talk to me like that," she said sternly.

"I don't fucking care anymore!"

"I thought you were getting better Santana," she sighed.

"Stop treating me like something you can fix. I'm not broken." I hung up. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of talking last; she didn't deserve to say anything else. The phone rang, Mami was calling back, I ignored it and threw the phone on the sofa before marching back up to my room and crashing the door shut.

**Brittany's POV**

I ran through an empty house and up to my room. I collapsed on the bed; I laid there for I don't know how long just crying into my pillow. Finally I pulled my phone out and texted Quinn.

_To Quinn: Please come over._

_From Quinn: Be there in five._

True to her word Quinn barged into my room a few minutes later. She was out of breath; she must have run here, she was dressed in sweats she never came out unless she looked 'perfect'. She frantically looked around the room before her eyes locked onto mine.

"B," she sighed her gaze softening. I just cried harder, she walked over and wrapped her arms around me. It was comforting but I wish it were different arms that were hugging me close.

"S-she's leaving," I whimpered. Quinn tensed, she knew instantly who I was talking about.

"It's going to be okay Brittany," she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"It's not. I love her!"

"I know you do B"

"But I messed up," I sobbed.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"I said some really mean stuff…"

"Like what?"

"I said she didn't care about me anymore, that she didn't love me"

"That's not true," she assured

"I know! I don't know why I said those things! She hates me, god I'm so stupid," my chest hurt from so much crying and my throat burned from trying to get enough air.

"You're not stupid B"

"Yes I am, I'm so, so stupid and dumb"

"Don't say that, you know Santana wouldn't want you to say that, you messed up but you're not stupid," she said firmly. The corners of my mouth turned up but only for a second.

"Thanks Quinn"

"Don't worry Brittany, everything will be fine"

**The Next Day: Santana's POV**

I laid curled up on me bed hugging me knees. I felt like I needed to cry but nothing would come out. I think I dried myself out. Moping around wasn't going to help me what so ever, I knew that, but when your heart feels like it's been ripped from your chest there's not much else you can do.

Marco had tried to talk to me a couple of times yesterday but after I threw my hairdryer at him he stopped. He was just trying to help but in all honesty it would have made it worse, him trying to make me feel better. At home in LA no one cared a shit about me, no one would bother to hug me when I cried, no one would try to make me be happy, not even Mami would do that. She loves me, that's obvious, but Papi says I'm too old for that kind of thing, that I have to take care of myself, so that's what I do. This is why I never bothered to make actual friends, my parents think that friends just hold you back, well my dad does anyway and whatever he thinks Mami thinks as well.

I heard a tap on my door and a mohawked head poked around the door. To say I was surprised was an understatement, why the fuck would Puck be in my room? I really didn't want him here right now, ever since the whole camping incident we've gotten really close, but there is only so much douche a girl can handle. He walked into the room.

"Hey Lezpez," his words completely contradicted the tone of his voice; it was soft and caring unlike the usually confident sarcasm.

"Go away Puck I don't want to talk to you," I wanted to sound harsh but it came out more like begging.

"No can do, Quinn told me you were leaving?" he said it more like a question than a statement, like he needed my confirmation. I nodded as he sat down next to me on my bed.

"That's tough," he sighed in Puck language that meant he would miss me, "So I heard what happened between you and Brittany." My chest contracted at her name and tears welled up in my eyes, I guess I wasn't dried out after all.

"I'm really sorry San, but you have to stop sulking around and feeling sorry for yourself," he said sternly.

"But she thinks I don't love her anymore."

"You know that's not true, of coarse she knows you love her"

"You didn't here what she said, I know she thinks that"

"Then show her! I didn't take you for someone what sat around waiting for stuff to happen. You make things happen."

Puck was right. I needed to stop being stupid and feeling sorry for myself. I guess I knew this all along, I just needed a push, and Puck was the one to do that.

"Your right," I nodded determinedly, "I need to show Brittany how much I love her"

"Awesome," he smiled goofily, "cause I have the best idea."

**Brittany's POV**

"Brittany you have to get up now," Quinn said as she stood over me.

"I don't wanna," I whined as I covered my head with a pillow.

"You have to, it's not good for you to just mope around all day."

"Quinn…"

"I know you're sad Britt but you can't just sit in your room all day, it's not going to make it any better."

"Yes it will," I said my voice was muffled.

"Come on lets go for a walk, those always make you feel better," Quinn suggested. She knew me too well, when we were younger when ever either one of us were sad we would drink hot chocolate and then go on a long walk together to just talk and think things over.

"It's too hot for hot chocolate though," I pointed out.

"We can skip that part and save it for later, hurry up get dressed," she said before swiftly walking out of my room.

We walked out the front door and into the hot summers air. Being outside did help a bit, but my mind was still clouded with thoughts of Santana.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we reached the road.

"I was thinking you could show me the tree that you talked about, you know I'm still slightly offended that I didn't know about that." I blushed guiltily.

"I guess we can go there, but you can show anyone"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone," she agreed.

We reached the path and I couldn't help but think about Santana. This was the first place that Santana and I hung out together. I remember how much I terrified her when I jumped on the branch; her face was so adorable when she was scared. We walked in silence; Quinn was too busy taking in her surroundings. She always thought she knew every inch of Lake Lima, I don't think she liked not knowing something.

"Here it is," I said as we reached the base of the tree. There was no response, so I turned around to see what Quinn was doing. She was gone. What the fuck? I how could I not notice her leave? I guess I was to wrapped up in my thoughts. Suddenly I heard a soft strumming. I know that voice. Santana walked out from behind the tree, a guitar strapped around her shoulders. She stopped by the bottom of the tree.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables _

_Left the small town, never looked back _

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling _

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts _

_I say can you believe it? _

_As we're lying on the couch _

_The moment I can see it _

_Yes, yes, I can see it now _

She walked towards me until she was right in front of me, looking me in the eyes for the first time since she started the song.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together _

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place _

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded _

_You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes _

_But we got bills to pay _

_We got nothing figured out _

_When it was hard to take _

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about _

Her voice was soft and calming, like magic, all I wanted to do was reach out and touch her, but I resisted the temptation, I didn't want to ruin the song.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? _

_You put your arm around me for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water? _

_You saw me start to believe for the first time _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

She was so sincere. I could here it in her voice; I could see it in her eyes.

_Oh oh ohh _

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m. _

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands _

_And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets _

_Braced myself for the goodbye _

_'Cause that's all I've ever known _

_And you took me by surprise _

_You said I'll ever leave you alone _

_You said _

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water _

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time _

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter _

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine _

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter _

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine _

_Do you believe it? _

_We're gonna make it now and I can see it _

_I can see it now_

The last chord hung in the air. Seeing her standing there made my heart slowly start to piece back together. Neither of us said anything. We were both waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I'm sorry," Santana blurt out. She seemed shocked that she spoke first but quickly got over it and began more confidently.

"I'm so sorry Britt, that I ever made you feel that I didn't love you."

"I didn-"

She interrupted me, "Please," she took a deep breath and wiped away a few stray tears, I wanted to brush them away for her, "Let me say something first." I nodded in agreement, "Okay"

She smiled gratefully, "I'm so sorry that I've ever made you feel that I didn't love you," she repeated, "I didn't mean to, that's the last thing I ever wanted to do. I don't want to leave, ever; I just want to stay here with you. But it's my family, you know?" I knew what she meant; I'd do anything for my family as well.

"But it's not because of what you think. I love my family, I do. But they don't love me." My heart broke for her. Everyone deserved love, especially her.

"I'm sure your family does love you, how can they not?" I felt bad for interrupting but she didn't seem mad.

"This isn't about them Britt, lets stop talking about them for a while. I am so sorry. I'll try everything I can to make it up to you. I love you"

I felt tears appear at my eyes, but the happy kind. Santana was so sweet, so amazing.

"I love you too." I saw her smile when I said that; "I didn't mean anything I said to you, at all. As soon as I said it I regretted it. I know you love me and I love you. You don't have anything to prove."

Suddenly her guitar was crashing to the ground and her lips were on mine. Her hands were tangled my hair and I could feel her tears mixing with mine. Suddenly we were falling backwards, but the kiss never broke, it made me feel like I was flying. That's what love is, flying and falling at the same time. I expected my back to hit the ground but I was surprised when I landed on top of Santana. She must have turned us while we fell. Her kisses never faulted.

"Are you okay?" I whispered as she kissed my neck.

"Yeah, I'm perfect"

"You know I love you right?" I said.

"I love you too."

**Please REVIEW because they make me happy! Also check out my new story What Happens In England!**

**(The song Santana sings to Brittany is called MINE by TAYLOR SWIFT. Its in the episode the Break UP if you want to see Santana actually sing it)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter. It's kind of sad but hopefully it will start to get happier soon. Please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 21**

**Santana's POV**

Brittany and I are back on track but not fully. I told her that I was leaving on Wednesday. That was three days away. Three days of Brittany left, that's 72 hours and counting down. I knew I was going home, I knew this wasn't going to last but I'd never regret anything I've done this summer. People tell me no one can change; they will always stay the same. But I have changed, I've changed completely none of my 'friends' would recognize me now. I'm still badass and totally hot, of coarse, but I don't shout or swear as much anymore and I don't think I've hit anyone in a while minus when I threw the hairdryer at Marco and the times I kick that guy in the balls. Okay lets be honest, I'm not violent for no reason anymore, those times were merely self-defense.

Brittany pulled me into a tight hug from behind as I sat on her lap. We were currently sitting in Quinn's back yard with all the glee gang, for old times sake. Quinn and Puck had already spread the news that I was leaving. I hate to admit it but I'm actually going to miss everyone, even the midget. I've come to love everyone of them, especially Quinn and Puck. I was really going to miss them.

"Britt, we should go now, I have to pack," I whispered.

"I don't want you to go"

"I don't either," Brittany shifted me off her lap and stood up. I was hurt for a second but then she held her hand out and pulled me up as well.

"Where are you going Britt?" I asked.

"To help you pack silly"

"I thought you didn't want to…"

"You're going to have to pack eventually and I want to spend every second I can with you"

"Thanks Britt"

We said goodbye to everyone before we headed back to my house. In my room, I started chucking clothes into my massive suitcase. But Brittany insisted we fold everything so we had to start over again. We sat side by side on my bed, our legs crossed and our shoulders touching, folding clothes then placing them in the suitcase in front of us.

I felt warm lips touch my shoulder then my neck, my jaw and finally my lips. I dropped the shirt I was holding and moved to straddle Brittany, never breaking the kiss. I worked my lips against hers causing small moans from Brittany. I ground my hips down into hers and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up and down my back under my shirt. My hands started to wander around her chest. We stopped kissing for a second to remove my shirt and bra Brittany's quickly followed. I knocked the suitcase off my bed and onto the floor before pushing Brittany onto her back.

Two hours later we lay next to each other, snuggled up to each other under the covers. I slid my arms around her waist and shuffled impossibly closer.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," she mumbled sleepily.

"Not possible"

"Mm Hmm," she hummed, "I'm sleepy," she sighed.

"Then go to sleep you goof"

"I don't wanna," she nuzzled her face into my neck.

"You just said you were tired"

"But we need to pack your clothes"

"Screw that, we can do it tomorrow"

"Okay," I felt her go limp against me.

"I love you," I told her before quickly dropping off to sleep as well.

**Santana's Leaving Day:**

For the past two days Brittany and I have been inseparable. We never left each others side unless we had to use the bathroom and sometimes we would even go in there together. I have never dreaded one day so much and now that it was here it was one hundred times worse than I imagined.

Today was the day I was leaving Lake Lima, not ever had I thought I would miss one place so much especially not a place with a population of barely 100. But in that hundred was the exceptional one. My Brittany. Marco had just taken my bags down and put them in the trunk of his car. For some reason that confirmed I was actually leaving.

All yesterday Brittany and I had spent the day together just cuddling and watching movies. We wanted to be together for the last day with no one else and just have those last moments with each other. She slept over but she today she left for half an hour to shower and change before she dropped me off at the airport. It's crazy how badly I fell for her; I don't know how I'm going to last in LA with out her.

I looked around my room for the last time before trudging down the stairs to a waiting Marco and Brittany. I only saw Brittany; she was looking at me with a shaky smile on her lips her hands wrung nervously behind her back. I walked over to her a kissed her on the cheek, I would have kissed her properly but Marco was standing like two feet away.

"Hey babe, I missed you," I said.

"I missed you too."

"Chicas are you ready?" Marco asked. I slowly nodded, gave Brittany one last look before grabbing her hand and walking out the door.

The drive to the airport was mostly silent. Brittany and I were in the back and Marco was in the front driving. Marco tried to talk in the beginning but gave up quickly when he realized we weren't going to talk back. I don't know what Brittany was thinking but all I could think about was her. Our time together every memory, every touch, every glance.

We pulled up outside the airport. Marco got out and grabbed my bags from the back. I slid out the truck and Brittany followed. Thankfully Marco walked away slightly, giving us some space.

"This is it," Brittany breathed.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you," I said quietly.

"I'll miss you more. But we can call all the time and Skype," she tried to cheer me up.

"I guess, but it's not the same."

"I know," I held back tears and pulled Brittany in for a hug. My hands gripped her sides and her arms wrapped around my shoulders. I squeezed my eyes shut begging the tears to disappear.

"I've got something for you," Brittany mumbled in my ear. She unwrapped herself from my grasp and pulled something out from the truck. She handed me the rectangular object. It was a picture. I immediately recognized it. It was us, the day I told her I loved her. She was smiling goofily and my smiling lips were pressed against her cheek. The sunset was behind us, it was the perfect moment captured in a single picture. The frame was wooden and carved into the wood was the words 'fate has laid a hand'. It was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever given me. The tears I had been holding back burst out in that second.

"I love it," I husked before crashing our lips together. She eagerly responded and kissed passionately back. I was just in the moment, I forgot about all the other people around us, as I tried to show Brittany how much I loved her in that one kiss.

Someone cleared their throat. Slowly we broke apart to see who interrupted us.

"Not that I don't love seeing girl on girl, but we wanted to say goodbye as well," Puck was standing there with the rest of the glee gang behind him. I choked back a sob, had they all come to say goodbye to me?

"Well are you going to hug us as well?" Sam asked. I didn't get a chance to answer because suddenly I was surrounded by everyone in one huge group hug. I heard murmurs of 'we love you Santana', 'visit next summer' and 'we'll miss you'.

I always thought that I never had any friends but then I realized that I had made 12 over the summer. Not only had I made some amazing new friends but two best friends and a girlfriend. I was going to miss Puck and Quinn the most, we had become really close. Brittany was an entirely different matter. I wasn't only going to miss her, I know it will be hard to go through everyday without her there now.

"I'll miss you guys," I said as I wiped away my tears. They all stepped back a bit except Brittany who stood even closer. I saw Tina sobbing and Mike consoling her, Kurt was silently crying into a tissue and Blaine was rubbing his back. Rachel looked like she was about to cry as well but I have no idea why, I wasn't exactly nice to her, Finn was next to her with a dopy frown on his face and Mercedes and Sam were looking at me with sad expressions.

"Santana you have to go now or you'll miss your flight," Marco said, I nodded. Brittany pulled me aside.

"Santana…" she looked so broken, it hurt to see her like this.

"I'll visit next summer," I promised, "Maybe even sooner"

"I'm just going to miss you so much," she choked out.

"Please don't cry babe," I said as my own tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be leaving"

"You have to, it's your family, and you only get one of those"

"I'll only get one Brittany"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Santana you really have to go now," Marco interjected. I ignored him.

"I'll miss you so much"

"Don't forget me San," she begged.

"How could I ever forget you?" I pressed our lips together in a soft kiss.

"Santana," Marco said.

"I'm coming," I sighed. I pulled Brittany in for one last hug before stepping away from her.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

The plane journey home was emotional to say the least. The whole flight all I could think of was Brittany. I just stared at the picture of us she gave me and cried. The people next to me must have thought I was a creep. But I didn't care what they thought. Now time was moving in slow motion, every second seemed to last forever, when I was with Brittany that was all I could want. Now that she wasn't there all I wanted was for time to move quickly, so I could see her again, but as they say life isn't fair and it certainly wasn't for me.

As the plane landed I went into autopilot. I carefully packed the picture away, carful not to scratch it. I walked out the plane. My tears had dried now and my eyes were red but hard. My face was emotionless. I got my bag for baggage claim and walked through the doors to where my mom would be waiting. I didn't look for her, I didn't want to see her, but I knew she would find me.

"Santana!" she shouted. I walked in the opposite direction. "Hija!" she shouted again, I just kept walking not even knowing where I was going. I felt her grasp my arm. I didn't pull my arm away but I didn't react either.

"Santana, I missed you so much," she wrapped me in a hug. I let my arms hang by my sides.

"Santana, what's wrong?" she asked. How could she ask that? She knew I didn't want to leave Lake Lima and she has the nerve to ask what's wrong?

"Why aren't you talking to me?" she asked.

"Lets go home," I said. It was the only thing I said to her. Then I walked outside, I spotted our car and headed over to it. I could hear my mom trying to keep up to my brisk pace. I threw my bag in the back when she unlocked the car and jumped into the back seat. She didn't try and talk to me the whole journey back. Even if she did I wouldn't have said anything back.

As soon as we got to our house I silently got out of the car and got my bag before walking straight inside without uttering a word to Mami. I walked into my room. It seemed so cold, the dark walls the dark bed covers, the black out curtains and no Brittany. I set my bag by the door. If I unpacked it, it would just make everything seem that much more real. I saw my phone on my bedside table and I instantly went over to it. I dialed in the number I had memorized weeks ago.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello?" Brittany picked up, slightly confused because it was an unknown number.

"It's me," I smiled slightly for the first time all day. Just hearing her voice say that one word made me feel a little better.

"San!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey Britt-Britt"

"So you're home safe?"

"Yep, I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"How about we not talk about that?"

"I think that's a good idea." She agreed, neither of us wanted to feel worse by thinking of what we couldn't have, "how's your mom?" she asked.

"I'm giving her the silent treatment"

"Why?"

"You know why, she doesn't deserve to know how I am or tell me she missed me, she especially doesn't deserve to know about you. Your too special."

"San, she's your mom."

"Sorry, I just wish I was still with you"

"I thought we weren't talking about that"

"I can't help it, all I'm thinking about is being with you"

"Me too." I heard my mom shout from downstairs, then the thud of footsteps as she walked up the stairs.

"I have to go now babe, Mami is coming upstairs"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you more, I'll talk to you later tonight," I heard the phone click as she hung up just as Mami walked into the room. I lay on the bed and turned away from her.

"Please Santana, talk to me," she said as she reached the side of my bed.

"No"

"Santana, don't be like this, I thought you were better," she sighed. I snapped.

"Don't. Say. That." I said darkly as I turned to face her, "You can't keep telling me I'm broken, I'm not something you can just send off and fix up, that's not how things work. You may be my mother but you don't know how one is supposed to be."

She looked shocked and hurt, "Santana…"

"No. You may love me more than Papi but you know he hates me. Look me in the eyes and tell me that he loves me. Go on, do it," I dared. She just looked at her feet.

"See, you can't even do that," I spat.

"Don't talk to me like this Santana," I rolled my eyes, "Your father will be here tomorrow and you shouldn't act like this around him." She promptly walked out of my room. I locked the door behind her and stayed in my room the rest of the night, not even bothering to go and eat when my stomach started to beg for food. I called Brittany again and we talked for hours until I fell asleep listening to her breathing.

**Next Week:**

It has been exactly 168 hours since I had last seen Brittany. One week since I left Lake Lima. My father had come home the day after I came back to LA and I had barely said five words to him and Mami in that time. Every day I would lock myself in my room and at midnight I would sneak downstairs for food. Both of my parents had tried to talk to me but after three days they gave up. My father gave up after one.

I missed Brittany so much; just talking to her on the phone and Skyping wasn't enough. I didn't feel complete; she held half my heart, probably more. My suitcase still lay by the door packed, I hadn't touched it once. I glanced at my alarm clock, 1:03. My stomach growled painfully. I shoved myself to my feet and carefully unlocked my door looking both ways out in the hallway before lumbering down the stairs. I made my way into the dark kitchen. I crept over to the refrigerator and pulled it open, illuminating the rest of the room.

"Santana," a deep rough voice spoke breaking the silence, my heart leapt out my chest.

"Shit!" I shouted literally jumping up in the air in fright. I turned to see who the owner of the voice was my heart still pumping. Papi and Mami stood side by side just inside the door to kitchen blocking my exit.

"We need to talk Santana," he said turning on the lights.

"I don't have anything to say," I responded shortly.

"You can't keep ignoring us," he spoke.

"We missed you hija," Maria said, I scoffed. They didn't miss me.

"Please. You didn't miss me," I stated.

"We did, we want to know how Lake Lima was, how you are," she said.

"I've told you about it on the phone. But you didn't listen did you?" I accused, "And you," I pointed at my father, "didn't even bother to call."

"I was away on business," he tried to defend.

"It doesn't take much to pick up a phone"

"And I did listen," Maria tried to defend herself.

"Who is my best friend, tell me," I tested.

"It's…Bridget," she said unsurely.

"See you can't even do that, you didn't listen"

"Well we're listening now," Maria said.

"Really? You're listening? Okay, here it is. You're my parents, you're supposed to love me, want to talk to me, and want to spend time with me. You do none of that." I pointed at Papi, "You barely even see me, even when I am home, you just stay in your office and work. When I 'get too much' you send me away because you don't want to handle it yourselves, or you you just can't be bothered."

"We provide for you"

"People need more than just money!" I shouted.

"We don't have enough time to see you all time but we do our best, we both have jobs that pay for your school, your clothes, everything!" he roared.

"I don't need all of that shit! I don't even want to be fucking doctor like you want me to be! I don't care about clothes!"

"You have never complained before, hija," Maria spoke up.

"That was because I didn't know what real love felt like," I sighed.

"And you do know? From Marco?" he asked.

"No. From my girlfriend."

**Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW! xx**


	22. Chapter 22

******Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating recently. I've just been sooo busy lately with school it's unreal. This chapter isn't the best cause I had to rush it and write it bits and pieces. Anyway, here's the newest chapter and enjoy! Also again really sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter 22**

_"No. From my girlfriend." _

The room was eerily quiet. The moment those three words slipped from my lips I instantly regretted them. My fathers face was like stone, hard and unforgiving. My mother's eyes were popping out and her eyebrows had risen so much you could barely see them anymore. I stood my ground though, head held high. We stood like this for what seemed like hours but was probably a few minutes. My heart was beating out of my chest and my ears were ringing.

"What did you just say?" Antonio said scarily calm.

"I… n-nothing," I stammered, damn it! Don't be a wuss!

"Don't lie to me. What. Did. You. Say." His voice was unnaturally quiet.

"No I-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He boomed, he stepped forwards and grasped my shirt in his hands. I had never been so scared in my entire life. I knew my father was heartless, but I didn't think he'd ever hit me, until now. I felt the steady stream of tears down my face.

"Antonio, please let go of her," Maria begged pulling at his arms.

"You're defending this… this dyke? This sinner?" he bellowed. My heart shredded to pieces when he said those words, I was okay it coming from strangers, but he was my own blood, it hurt.

"I...I no…"she said defeated. Her hands dropped to her sides and she stared at the floor ashamed. But of what I don't know, not defending her own daughter or going against her husband. He suddenly released his grip on me, my knees were shaking and they almost collapsed under me but I managed to stay upright. He turned his back from me.

"You are no longer my daughter."

"Papi please…" I pleaded.

"No. You must leave this house and never come back."

"Papi." I croaked.

"You have half an hour to collect your things, then I want you gone."

"Please you can't," I sobbed.

"How can you make me uncomfortable in my own home? You're a criminal against god."

"I'm your daughter!"

"Not anymore. Go. Now. And never come back." I didn't move though. My legs wouldn't work. I just stared at him wide.

"GO!" he roared. My body jerked back into action and I raced up stairs to my room. But not before sending one more pleading glance to my mother. Thankfully I didn't hear them following me. I quickly grabbed all my necessities my purse, car keys, phone, and clothes. At that moment I was never happier that I left my suitcase still packed. I shoved the remaining clothes into two large duffel bags and finally a pick up the picture of Brittany and I. I carefully placed it in my bag so not to damage it. It took two trips to get everything in the car. Luckily during those trips I never once saw Mami or Papi.

I don't know how I managed to do anything though because as soon as I sat down in the driver's seat of the car my body collapsed and I leaned on the steering wheel for support. My body shook with heaving sobs. I wish Brittany were with me now, for her to just hold me, that would be enough.

I can't believe how easily Mami had given in; she didn't even try to fight for me, not really. Just thinking about my parents cause more painful sobs to run through me. I pulled out of the driveway. I drove down the streets almost blindly because of the tears blurring my vision. Eventually I pulled over and curled up in my seat and just cried. I cried until no more tears would come out even though I wanted them to. I wanted to call Brittany then but I didn't want her to worry. So I shuffled down onto the backseat of the car thinking about whether my parents cared where I was or not. Eventually I fell my eyes drifted shut and I lulled into an uncomfortable sleep.

I groggily opened my eyes. My neck was stiff and my back was aching. Last nights events flooded back into my mind and I instantly felt ten times worse. I slowly sat up and looked around my car, bags were shoved everywhere with clothes spilling out of them. My eyes landed on my reflection in the rear view mirror. My hair was tangled and I looked like a raccoon from where my mascara had run down my face.

I looked out the window. I was on some random street that I've never seen before. It was still quiet dark outside; I'm guessing it's about five in the morning. I shuffled about looking for new clothes and my toiletries bag before awkwardly changing into different clothes, frantically checking every second to see if anyone had come outside.

Right now I feel defeated. Like I wish the ground would swallow me up so I could forget everything. Forget my parents, Artie and all of those dick face homophobes. But if the earth did that then I'd forget Brittany and Marco and the glee gang and those were people I didn't want to forget. I rummaged through my many bags until I came across my phone, I slipped it out of the pocket and pressed and dialed a number before holding it up to my ear.

"Hola! Marco speaking," Marco said cheerfully.

"Marco, it Santana," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked becoming serious as soon as he heard my voice.

"It's… I… they…" I tried to get the words out but they wouldn't come.

"Slow down and just breath," I followed his instructions before attempting to speak again.

"Mami and Papi, they kicked me out." My voice cracked on the last word, I thought I was going to cry again but nothing came out.

"Chica…" he sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry I'll fix everything, I'll talk to your them"

"You didn't hear Papi Marco, he hates me even more than he did before."

"I'll be there tonight 6 hours tops"

"Marco, you don't have to-"

"I'm going to. See you soon."

The line cut off. I really wanted to call Brittany and tell her everything but I didn't want her to get upset. I really hated lying to her but this was for the best.

I sat in Starbucks sipping a bottle of water. Marco said he'd be here ten minutes ago, where was he? Just then I heard the door open and the man I'd been waiting for walked through the door. His eyes instantly landed on me and strode over and pulled me into a hug.

"Hola Chica, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked and he released his grip from around my shoulders.

"I've been better," I tried to smile but I'm pretty sure I just looked like I was going to cry again.

"Here lets sit down, tell me what happened," he suggested. I followed his instructions and sat down with him in front of me. I told him everything. How I ignored my parents for a week, talking to Brittany on the phone, me letting slip about her and finally my parents kicking me out and practically disowning me. Marco was quiet the whole time only occasionally nodding his head or narrowing his eyes.

"I'll talk to them for you," he finally said.

"I don't think that will do much," I sighed.

"They shouldn't have just left you like that, this is so irresponsible of them," his voice was hard.

"I'm not their responsibility anymore."

"I can't believe Maria would do this! Antonio, I'm going to beat the crap out of him!"  
"Marco, he's your brother"

"And you're their daughter but that didn't stop anything!" Marco stood up, his chair scraped noisily against the floor.

"Please don't you'll make it worse"

"What else can they do!?" my eyes glazed with tears at those words, his gaze immediately softened.

"I'm sorry chica"

"It's fine," I rubbed my eyes, getting rid of the unshed tears.

"Let me just talk to them, you can even wait in the car," he said gently.

"Okay."

I sat in my car. It was parked across the street from my house. Well, my old house now I guess. Marco had marched in there twenty minutes ago and he still hadn't come back out. I pulled out my phone from my pocket.

_Ring. Ring._

"San!" Brittany's voice rang through my ears.

"Hey Britt," I answered.

"Are you okay?" her voice was full of worry, instantly picking up on my sad tone.

I sighed, "Umm I have to tell you something Brittany."

"Okay?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this…"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she sounded nervous.

"No, I'm definitely not breaking up with you"

"Then what is it?"

"My-my parents kicked me out." There was a minute of silence, "Britt? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here. Oh my god San I'm so sorry," she said, her voice sounded weak like she was about to cry.

"Please don't be sad for me Britt"

"Sorry, I can't help it. I wish I was with you right now," she sniffed.

"Me too Britt-Britt"

"What are you going to do San?"

"Marco's here he's helping me"

"When did this happen?" she asked quietly.

"Yesterday"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you to worry"

"But I'm your girlfriend, I should know these things," she sounded hurt.

"I just didn't want you to be sad for no reason"

"Your parents kicked you out! Of coarse I'm going to worry!"

"I'm so sorry Britt, I won't do it again. Please can you forgive me?"

"Don't be sorry," she said her voice calming, "I'm being selfish. You're the one that got kicked out."

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine." Just then I heard the front door of my house open and Marco appeared at the door.

"I have to go Britt,"

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too." The line cut off and now I could hear voices shouting from inside the house.

"Get out of my house! If you accept her, then you are no longer my brother!" Antonio shrieked.

"I don't care about being your brother! You never acted like one anyway. But just so you know, you lost probably the most amazing person you could ever have in your life!" Marco shouted back.

"No one who sins against god can be amazing. They are born to live with the devil! Now get off my property!"

Marco stormed towards the car and only then did I notice the box he had in hand. He pulled open the drivers door and climbed in next to me resting the cardboard box on his knees. He rubbed his palms over his eyes and rested his face in his hands. He looked like he had aged 10 years in the last half an hour. After a minute he puts the box on the back seat and started up the car. The car was silent; I didn't know how to start.

"What happened?" I asked eventually.

He sighed, "How about I tell you when we get to the motel," it wasn't a question so I just nodded and focused on the road in front of me.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up to a motel, there was a big white and blue signed by the car park saying 'Joe's'. I grab a bag that has a few pieces of clothes in it and jump out the car, Marco does the same picking up a small duffel bag from the back of my car and the box off the backseat. We walk into the motel and are greeted at the desk by a guy with dreadlocks.

"Hey, I'm Joe, how can I help?" he asks.

"Can we get a room with two beds for the night please?" Marco asks.

"Of coarse $75," Marco hands Joe the money and he is given a key.

"That's room 5, have a nice stay," he says. We find the room easily and go inside. It's reasonably nice there are two twin beds, a bathroom, a TV, a sofa and a small table and it's pretty clean. I dump my bag down on the floor next to the bed closest to the door and sit down on it. I see Marco pacing back and forth.

"Marco?" I ask. He jerks out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he sits down on his bed and rubs his hands together.

"I'm so sorry Santana, I couldn't change their minds," he said gently. My chest panged slightly. I don't know why it did though; I wasn't really expecting anything to happen anyway. But in a way I guess I was hoping, hoping that they would realize what they had done and change their minds. I'm not that lucky.

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine Santana. How can you be like this?"

"What? You want me to be crying and sobbing and begging my parents to love me?" I say sarcastically.

"Santana, you know I didn't mean that," I ignored him.

"You want me to wishing for something that will never happen? Cause here's what's happening. My parents don't love me, they haven't for a while, so let's just say I've had practice," I spoke coldly.

"Santana…"

"You know what. I think I'm just going to go to sleep now." He sighed in defeat at my words and just nodded.

"Okay, you must be tired from… everything," he agreed.

I scrambled under the covers and pulled them up to my chin. I didn't even bother to get changed. My arm sneaked out of the covers and into my bag, I pulled out the picture of Brittany and me, I looked at it one last time before Marco stood up and flicked of the lights.

That night I went to sleep with my arms hugging the picture to my chest.

The next morning I stirred my coffee and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Marco and I were eating at a small café a few minutes drive from the motel. I poked at my pancakes as I watched Marco inhale his bacon and scrambled eggs.

"So how are you?" Marco asked as he finished up his food.

I shrugged, "You know… I miss Brittany," I admitted.

He nodded in understanding; "You'll get to see her soon."

"Huh?"

"You get to see her soon," he repeated.

"Why school hasn't even started yet, it's definitely not summer again"

"I thought it would be obvious, you're coming to live with me."

**Please review because they make me happy! Also the next chapter is one of the last.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**So here is the last and final chapter of this story. I'm kinda sad that its ending but there wasn't much else to write on this and I was low on ideas. I do have some ideas about a sequel if enough people are interested though. I know this isn't that long, but please read and enjoy! **

I didn't really know how to take in what Marco had just said. I was going to live with him? As in I'm going to live in Lake Lima? I don't now if this is a gift or torture. In one way it means I'm moving away from my home and my parents, well former parents now I guess, and the other way I get to see Brittany everyday and be with her all the time. No. It was definitely a gift. Brittany, her name kept on ringing through my head. She is so much more special than my parents, I know I'm not a good daughter for thinking that but they never did anything to deserve my respect anyway. Just thinking about her seemed to out weigh all of the other crappy things that have happened over the last couple of days.

Shit!

I hadn't call Britt since yesterday she must be going crazy! I quickly excused myself from the table and walked outside. I slipped my phone out of my jeans pocket and pressed the few buttons necessary. She picked up after three rings.

"San! How are you? Did Marco fix everything!?" she asked frantically.

"I'm okay and no he didn't help much"

"I'm so sorry San," I could almost feel her frowning on the other end of the line.

"It's fine really"

"No it's not it's so aw-" I heard the phone being shuffled about. I was about to ask Brittany what was happening when someone else's voice came through the phone.

"Sanny!" Kayla shouted so loud I had to move the phone away from my ear a little bit.

"Hey Kay, how's my favorite squirt?" I responded as cheery as I could.

"I'm really really good! I miss you though Sanny"

"I miss you too kid, I might be seeing you soon though, but don't tell Brittany, it's a surprise and you don't want to ruin it do you?"

"No I don't, I love secrets!"

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise!" Just then I could hear Brittany shouting in the background.

"What secret!" she yelled.

"Kay? Can I talk to Brittany again? And remember don't tell her. Actually don't tell anyone okay?

"Okay Sanana!"

"Good girl. Can I talk to your sister now?" I asked again.

"Bye Sanny!" she said happily. I heard the phone shift hands again.

"What secret?" Brittany asked as soon as she got the phone to her ear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Santana Maria Lopez," she said warningly.

"Don't be like that Britt you love secrets."

"Not when I don't know them," she mumbled adorably, I chuckled slightly.

"Sorry Brittany I can't tell you"

"Fine then, I'm hanging up."

"You wouldn't"

"I am," the line went dead but I knew she wasn't really mad at me and I was proved right when I got a text a second later.

_From Brittany: I love you. I'm not really mad at you xx_

_From Santana: I know. I love you too xx_

Just then the café door opened and Marco stepped out. We walked back to the car and we climbed in. My eyes landed on the cardboard box in the backseat that Marco had received from my parents yesterday. Marco must have seen where I was looking because he spoke up then.

"You can open it. I don't know what's in it but your mother gave it to me just as I was leaving the house," he said.

I reached into the back and pulled the box into my lap. I carefully opened the flaps at the top. Inside was a pile of different items but on the very top there was a piece of paper. It was a note.

_Santana my hija, _

_Before I say anything else I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and if your father weren't so set on this it wouldn't have happened. I tried to talk to him after you left and it didn't do anything to help and for that I am so sorry. I will love you forever and I don't care that you have a girlfriend and one day I hope maybe I could meet her, she must be so special to you. _

_I know you must hate me right now and there is now explanation for me not standing up to you other than…I'm scared. I'm scared of what your father will do if I didn't agree with him. You know he can get sometimes. _

_In this box are a few things I thought you might want to have so you can remember how our family was before all of this happened. I know it isn't much but it's something. I love you so much hija and maybe one day you will be able to forgive me. _

_I will love you always,_

_Mami_

My eyes were watering slightly at the end of the letter. I was furious. She can't just send a letter and a stupid box and expect me to forgive her. If she loved me at all she would be with me right now. I wanted to rip the letter into pieces, I wanted to throw the box away and set it on fire but something in me stopped me from doing any of those things.

I looked through the brown box. Inside was a scrapbook; it was one I had made with Mami when I was ten. I flicked through it; there were pictures of me as a baby all the way up to how I was today. I had no idea she had kept adding pictures all this time. I placed it back down. Next I picked up a framed picture of Mami, Papi and I with cheesy Christmas hats on. We were all smiling; this was taken seven years ago. Things have definitely changed since then. The rest of the box was filled with other pictures a few more clothes, my passport and finally some money. I knew then that I was never going to use the money though; if I did I would still be like they are caring for me and looking after me when they are obviously not.

The whole time Marco had his eyes trained on my face watching as my emotions changed from furious, to confused and lastly to sad. No one said anything. I just sat there and looked through the contents of the box until I had everything memorized including the letter. I placed my passport in another bag. Eventually Marco spoke up.

"Are you ready Chica?" he asked gently.

"Yes"

The plane journey was nerve wrecking. We didn't have to stop anywhere so we went straight to the airport. You would think that after living in LA for my whole entire life it would have some hold on me, that I would miss it. But as we took off it felt like I was going home not leaving. Over the last few days I have come to accept that my parents were never going to want me back, even though Mami had told me she did, I knew it would never happen, like she said, she was scared. It's strange, that I've gotten used to it already but honestly I felt kind of free. They haven't really been my parents for years now. Now at least I'm not lying to myself anymore.

The car journey was different though. I was excited. In half an hour I was going to see Brittany. My Brittany. Saying I had missed her over these past couple of weeks is a massive understatement. I just can't wait to see her face again.

We pulled up in the driveway. I sprang out of the car, no even bothering to get any of my stuff out of the car, leaving Marco to haul my bags inside. I sprinted over to Brittany's house like a mad woman; to anyone I would look like a complete idiot with my arms flailing like they were. I pounded on the door with my fist, probably louder then was necessary, because of my excitement.

The door swung open and the girl I had been waiting to see stood in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in surprise. I ignored her shocked state and flung myself into her arms, pressing our lips eagerly together. It took a moment for her to register what was happening before she started kissing frantically back. Her hands wrapped around my shoulders pulling me closer and mine grasping her waist. We only broke the kiss when we were about to pass out because of the lack of oxygen. I pressed our foreheads together.

"San," she whispered, still breathing heavily.

"Hey Brittany"

"You're here," she said stating the obvious.

"I am," I agreed.

"You're here," she repeated.

"You said that already"

"I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming." I gently pinched her on the arm.

"Nope. Not dreaming," I said making her giggle.

"You didn't tell me you were visiting"

"I'm not"

"What?" she asked confused.

"I'm not visiting here. I live here now." Her face was emotionless like her brain was processing everything I had just told her. Suddenly she launched herself at me and kissed me passionately.

"Your living here now?" she asked just making sure. I nodded.

"Surprise babe"

"Well there is only one thing to say now."

"And what's that?" I asked. She kissed me quickly.

"Welcome to Lake Lima."

**THE END**

**Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have liked this story. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think and tell me if you want a SEQUEL to this. Thanks again for reading you guys have been amazing and your reviews have always been the best! See you guys next time xx**


	24. A message about the sequel

Hey guys! I want to say a huge thanks to everyone for reading and being so supportive. I know I don't do the whole answer all all of the reviews thing, but I read them all and they mean so much to me. I love you guys so so so much!

I thought I'd just write this to tell you there is a sequel on its way. Hopefully it will be put up soon it's called Change Is For The Best. Here is the summery for it:

**After an eventful summer of falling love, heartbreak, being kicked out by her parents and coming out Santana is now in Lake Lima with all her new glee friends. She is starting over at McKinley High School and will be living with her Uncle Marco. Will the pressure of new people, new places and old memories be too much for Santana to handle or will she be able to strive through with the help of her girlfriend Brittany? **

**What do you think?**

I'm going to write the first few chapters before posting any but hopefully the first will be updated very soon possibly a couple of days at the least. Thanks again for all your amazing reviews xxx


End file.
